


Veronica Meets Her Past

by maipigen



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: :), Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, High School Reunion, Humor, I wish I made it 10 but it's an old story imported from ff.net so no big changes, but read on anyway, like a lot, only 5 years, very old story so be warned that it may not be up to my usual standards!, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maipigen/pseuds/maipigen
Summary: Veronica five years after High School. About to attend a high school reunion and there she will finally have closure and not only in her LoVe life.





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've been persuaded to import this piece from ff.net, but I'm too busy to do the same rewrite as I did on Glory Days. That said, I willscan each chappie for grave mistakes to hopefully not be too embarrassed. This is the second version of the first ever fanfic I wrote and I don't fancy making a third attempt. Lol, it's been nearly 8 years so I have improved so we'll see if I can stomach the reread. If I get too embarrassed, I may either take it back down or wind up rewriting again and I really don't have the time... anyway, don't hold my past against me and try to enjoy this despite my reservations :)

**Chapter 1: Arriving**

The music pored loudly out of the speakers, glitter and tons of balloons hung all around the first-class ballroom the reunion organizers had rented for the evening.

People were slowly arriving for the event of the year and looked extremely happy to be there too.

Not everyone felt that way though – one person in particular felt the exact _opposite_.

Veronica Mars.

The blonde girl, nay woman had just entered the building hesitantly, but the ballroom doors were wide open and she had already caught a glimpse of the room.

 _Well Mars, you better put your invisible guard up just in case they try to eat you,_ Veronica thought with an edge of bitterness she couldn't hide, least of all from herself, " _there's no going back now"_.

A few feet away from her an ordinary table stood decorated with a ridiculously large amount of green and yellow tulle, the school colours and Veronica suppressed her need to whisper mockingly as one of the old jocks hi fived another at the sight of their old colours, "Go Pirates."

Veronica eventually beat her childish impulse down and returned her attention to the table. Behind it sat Mandy, the girl Veronica had once helped find her dog, Chester. The braces were long gone and her shoulder-long dark hair was a bit more fashionable, but none the less 'Geek' was still sort of written all over her kind face.

_Nice to know some things haven't changed._

At that moment, Mandy was talking eagerly to another old 'friend' of Veronica's, Kimmi, who had been the eternal runner up to the deceased Meg Manning.

Veronica sighed internally when her thoughts turned to the dead girl, who died so unjustly at the hands of Cassidy Casablancas. _Don't go down that road now_ , Veronica mutely advised herself and then forcibly shook off the bad memories. It wasn't all that hard, she'd had a lot of practice.

As she stood hidden in shadow, watching Mandy give Kimmi a nametag and point to the ballroom door with a loud giggle, Veronica sighed again. These last few months had been hard on her and she really didn't want to spend one of her few days off on this. _It's necessary, people_ depend _on you, Girly Girl so suck it up!_ Veronica chastised the tired part within her firmly.

More people were pouring through the entrance doors, thankfully not noticing Veronica's hiding spot in the dark corner and she couldn't really believe she was there. Veronica Mars at a reunion party, what was _that_ all about?

A lot had happened over the last five years since High School had ended. A year ago her time at Hearst would have been over, but fate wanted it differently.

Veronica thought to herself when her feet didn't seem to want to do her bidding, _What's the matter? A Mars has_ never _run away from a fight so buck up and get in there!_

She straightened up and reluctantly walked out from the shadow hiding her small form.

Mandy's brown green eyes lit up with a glimpse of pure idolization at the sight of Veronica. Apparently, she too remembered Veronica's role in the whole Chester affair.

"Veronica!" The brunette yelled out, pushing through the line of waiting classmates. She was totally oblivious to their pained outbursts after they'd gotten back on their feet and flung herself around the much smaller woman.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could come tonight! I have made such great surprises for tonight! You won't believe it! I can't believe you're actually here, you're gonna love tonight I promise!"

Without taking in much of a breath Mandy continued with pure glee, "Uh and Chester is now a daddy and I have his puppy, I named her Lester!"

Mandy showed every sign of wanting to go into picture mode and Veronica said with an apologetic smile:" I'm really happy for you, Mandy, but I just need my nametag and then I have to meet someone inside."

 _Please don't let her see through my lie_ , Veronica tried not to let her desperation show, her patience for innocent people hadn't exactly increased over the years, _I don't wanna risk hurting her feelings!_

Luckily, Mandy just smiled even more brightly, forgetting – fortunately- about the pictures and grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her to the table with all the nametags (once again shoving unsuspecting victims out of her way without a care in the world).

All the way through the crowd, Mandy kept talking as fast always, "Like you need a nametag anyway; no one could forget _**your**_ name. You have helped every one of us at one time or another, I owe you so much. Here we go, you look great by the way – love it all," Mandy said while she gently placed the nametag upon Veronica's tight black dress.

Veronica smiled briefly again and hurried inside. It wasn't that she didn't like Mandy, she just hardly ever interacted with people who adored her so obviously and it made her uncomfortable, only one could get away with it and sadly that person wasn't there.

"I really hope he's gonna be here," Veronica muttered. _I also really hope this night doesn't end in bloodshed..._ she added mentally as she finally entered the ballroom.

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

* * *


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update today and the last. Expect daily updates from here on out. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 2: Secrets revealed**

Veronica looked at the beautifully decorated round tables at the far end of the room. "Jeez," she whispered, "so I'm thinking no buffets tonight..."

Veronica sighed and looked closer at the nearest table, where she noticed seating cards. "What a splendido idea Mandy," she all but growled and walked over to one of the tables.

Trying to locate her seat; hoping against hope that a good friend would sit by her side and not one of those idiotic jocks she'd beyond loathed during her entire High School experience, Veronica was suddenly attacked by yet another person. This one the blonde didn't mind nearly as much though.

" _Marshmallow_! Fancy meeting you here!"

Veronica's face immediately lit up when she recognized the voice and soon after the face of her old best friend, Wallace Fennel.

Veronica felt her body being lifted by her friend as though she weighed no more than a sack of potatoes and he continued on to swing her around laughing. "I really didn't think my little P.I. girl would set foot in Neptune ever again. Busy being undercover and all." The black man declared when he finally placed the much smaller girl on the ground again.

Veronica snapped her finger and said airily "Damn, I _knew_ I was forgetting something. Ah well, too late to turn back now." Then she smiled again and added, "Besides you're one to talk. Wallace Fennel the Big NBA player – the new Michael Jordan I believe they call you."

Wallace actually blushed a bit when he replied, "Wouldn't miss this for the world. It's been too long since we've seen each other. Our lives sure have changed since Neptune High, eh?" Veronica hugged her friend again in silent agreement and thought, _you don't know the half of it my friend..._

They stood in each other's arms for a long moment, but then Veronica became her usual pragmatic self. "I was actually looking for my seat, trying to avoid any more of those insincere hugs from people who don't really like or you know remember me. Can you believe we don't even get to choose our seating arrangements? Tell me who died and made Mandy a Neptunian dictator?"

Wallace shook his head; his chocolate brown eyes shone with mirth and he quickly put his arm around her small shoulder and began leading her to the other end of the room toward the rest of the tables. "Yeah I've been wondering that myself actually. She cornered me and tried to force me into an impromptu basketball game for charity – something for stray dogs, I think it was."

Veronica smiled at that mental image because of course it was. Wallace was apparently still a softie and too much of a gentleman to refuse outright. "So, "Veronica teased, "When will this charity event unfold my dear Fennel?" Wallace smiled and looked sheepishly down at her and mumbled something about maybe next month.

"Well, kidding aside mini Mars," he then said – desperate for a subject change, "I was looking at the tables earlier, that's how I knew you'd be here by the way, but I gotta tell you that you aren't gonna like your company for tonight, at least not _all_ of them."

Veronica looked puzzled up at her old friend, but it all became way too clear seconds later when she read the seating plan at the table Wallace had placed them in front of.

There was a full minute of silence and Wallace held his breath, knowing from experience what would come next.

"No way, am I sitting an entire night with _Madison Sinclair_!" Veronica almost yelled as she investigated the card once again, hoping against hope that she'd suddenly developed dyslexia or something like that.

Wallace once again shook his head. "Look V, it's just a few hours of food or in Madison's case a few salad leafs if I remember her eating habits correctly, then we move on to the dance part and we get to meet each other's families and all that stuff." Wallace stopped dead, when he saw Veronica turned pale. "Oh, I'm sorry Girl, I didn't think of... Just forget I said anything. I mean..."

Veronica lifted her head and looked her old friend in the eye and said proudly, "It's okay, Wallace, don't even worry about it. Not tonight. Anyway, please excuse little old me, I have to go to the ladies room."

Without looking at her friend's crushed features, Veronica all but fled before she could give the growing crowd something new to add to their "Why-Veronica- Mars-is-such-a-freak"-list.

Wallace sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched her leave in a near jog. "Think before you speak Fennel," he muttered. The look in his friend's eyes told him more clearly than anything that she was still trying to hold too much to herself. _Damn it girl_ , he thought _. Let someone in...Let me help you like I need you to help me._

With a determined nod to psych himself back into action, Wallace straightened up and began to walk after Veronica – only to be intercepted by a horde of fans, who were eagerly retelling how big friends they'd been to him in high school. _I'll get you to open up soon_ ; Wallace swore to the not present blonde and then concentrated on his so-called former friends for a while.

At the ladies room Veronica quickly used an old skill she'd promised herself, she was far too old for; blockading the bathroom door after checking no one else was in there. _I guess being back in Neptune brings out my childish tendencies_ , Veronica thought tiredly as she walked over to the counter.

The enormous mirror before her showed Veronica's reflection without her usual guard up. And it couldn't hide the truth; she wasn't happy with her life. Her blue eyes were bright with barely repressed tears. Under her eyes there were black spots that would tell the observant onlookers that weren't present that she hadn't been sleeping regularly and it had been like that for quite some time.

Finally, having secured some semblance of privacy, Veronica couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes. It didn't mean that she still desperately didn't try to though. 

"It's okay, Mars." Veronica whispered to her reflection, "Now is _not_ the time to have that nervous breakdown you're entitled too. It's okay..."

But it wasn't – not really.

Memories of why she didn't finish Hearst or even live in Neptune anymore came flooding over her and Veronica sucked in a ragged breath trying to will her mind away from those memories, but it was in vain.

After her dad had once again lost his election, he'd slowly become bitter at her for forcing him to taint with the evidence to once again protect his only child. And as some sort of consolation prize he had involved himself in a relationship with the still married Harmony again, causing Veronica to condemn him once more and after some time everything had blown up in their faces. They had argued fiercely and things were said that they could not make believe hadn't been spoken– and they were both too stubborn to really want to be the one to apologize.

So they'd carried on with their lives in silence and ever growing resentment.

Wallace had left to immerse himself in the charity group 'Invisible Children', and after that he'd devoted himself to his basketball career so she couldn't confide or find any comfort in him. Besides she'd always had a hard time talking about her problems to anyone – _especially_ with the people she held dear.

And as if that was not enough, she and Logan _definitely_ didn't speak anymore. After the whole sex tape incident and Logan defending her honor in the cafeteria, Veronica had gone to him that night and without her really knowing how it had happened she had made love to him. Twice.

Only to be awoken and found by her boyfriend Piz the next morning. When Veronica turned away from Logan to leave with him. Logan proclaimed with ice in his hazel eyes that he would _never_ forgive her if she went with the now scowling Piz and that he would do everything in his power to ruin her.

Veronica caught a glimpse of the post Lilly Logan that morning and being who she was, she simply stated sadly, "That's your choice to make, Logan."

Three weeks later, he'd started dating Madison Sinclair and showed Veronica every time they met in the cafeteria or something like that, that he was very happy with the hated Sinclair girl. And Madison being who she was did everything to help Logan's Hurt-Veronica crusade by being extra friendly every time she was nearby.

Veronica had pushed the new relationship out of her mind when she'd suddenly found herself unable to be with Piz any longer.

Not because he ended it, or they'd argued over Logan once more, but simply because at that time she had discovered her pregnancy...

That night's discoveries still made her shudder. All those chaotic emotions she'd felt after peeing on the stick and the desperately repeated prayer, "I can't be pregnant, _please_..." And then present time Veronica almost sobbed when she saw the memory of her trembling hand taking the pregnancy test, turning it around to see the result. But most of all she remembered the heart wrenching knowledge that she'd be all alone now.

The tears couldn't be repressed completely and Veronica's gaze followed the sole tear travel slowly from her right eye and down her cheek and as the tear fell from her face and down into the huge sparkling sink, Veronica finally admitted the truth to herself.

_I don't want to be alone anymore..._

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not cringing too bad, I want to encourage comments and kudos as always. Hehe, I hope it made you happy to read anyhow so...  
> Until Next Time!


	3. Respect and Disrespect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets another old friend after, naturally stepping in to stop bullying from happening as is her habit :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, kinda surprised how many people seemed to like that I'm posting this here. Now I feel even more eager to make sure I catch the most obvious mistakes. I'm not gonna change too many sentences and such, but a few have been altered because, seriously, I wrote like someone who didn't know what to do (I didn't btw).   
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the newest installment and some other friendly faces!

**Chapter 3: Respect and Disrespect**

Someone suddenly grabbed the door to the restroom and the sound coupled with the following muffled curse drew Veronica out of her troubled memories. She quickly bent down over the sink and splashed a bit of water on her face and then she dug out some makeup from her purse to try and hide the signs of fatigue on her tired face.

Like a mantra Veronica kept repeating in her head, _I can do this, I can do this…I_ have _to do this._

Seconds later, she found herself once again in the ballroom and was shocked to see how many people had arrived during her bathroom break and or meltdown.

Some of the old high school jocks were huddled together in the corner and their loud laughter and following high fives made Veronica cringe. "I really don't want to be here," she whispered, hoping against hope that some deity would show up and take her away from her self-imposed living nightmare.

Then Veronica sighed and sought out her best friend's large shape in the huddle, but gave it up almost instantly when she saw him surrounded by a group of adoring male sports fans.

Wallace's tall figure made him able to see her and they shared a look of amusement. _I'd rather be with you, you know,_ Wallace's eyes seemed to tell her and Veronica's told him, that she understood perfectly. And just like that they were okay again.

 _So what to do now_ , Veronica asked herself and looked around the enormous room. She hated to admit it, but she didn't feel too comfortable being around this many people again. Of course, the blonde would never admit to that fact out loud in the middle of the sharks as she was. They already knew too many of her weak sides and she wasn't exactly keen on giving them more to hand over her head and mock. 

A long table covered in punchbowls and other beverages stood over to the left side of the room; still an impossible amount of tulle was noticeable, but Veronica shrugged, _a bit of alcohol never hurt anybody_ , and went over there to at least have something to do with her hands.

"Hello miss Mars, I assume it's still miss?" a deep voice said from above.

Veronica looked up – way up - and broke into a big beaming smile, the first true one of the night, and when she replied, it was with a hint of her old signature sarcasm satuating her tone, "Yep Principal Clemmons, I have severe commitment issues, even my old dog had to pass a test to be allowed in my bed, you know...I think the school should have taught a class about that; it would've been a lot more useful than algebra I'll tell ya that."

Principal Clemmons smiled his usual half smile and reached out his hand to her, which she took without hesitation. This was one rare male in the world that she still actually respected.

"I must admit I haven't quite got a new you at the school yet," the principal said softly with laughter in his eyes, "but then again I now know a few things about how to put up alarms that will work on underaged thieves."

Veronica lifted an eyebrow and unconsciously tilted her head and said sweetly with an air of completely unbelievable innocence, "Why, Principal Clemmons, you really think anyone would do that? I know a certain little blonde that never even _thought_ about entering your office. That would have been _wrong_ , you know."

Clemmons poured a glass of the very scarlet punch, which smelled absolutely awful and offered it to Veronica with a stern face that did not quite enter his glinting eyes. "I hope you will visit Neptune high sometime, I've been told you have advanced quite fast in the criminology and psychology classes at the F.B.I. academy. We would love to have you back for a visit. Maybe you can spot some of the miscreants that I've missed? It's never been difficult to find criminals in Neptune or in Neptune High for that matter."

Veronica gave an uncommitted fake smile and unable to look the man in the eye, hating even the slight hint he gave of pride, she looked away out over the still growing crowd, "Yeah, sure, maybe someday." Her eyes looked far older than they should have at that moment as she briefly wondered if her dad ever came around to give lectures about his line of work.

Clemmons eyed her intensely for a second and showed a brief evidence of his fond feelings for the little girl, who had made so much trouble in her day. _What have life put you through_? he pondered briefly, but then shrugged it off. With his knowledge of this particular individual, he knew she would run screaming for the hills if he ever said such a thing out loud. _Commitment issues indeed_ , he thought with a bit of saddened pity.

With one slow blink his intense gaze disappeared and he smiled a nonchalant goodbye and turned to the next classmate who wanted to pay his respect to the principal.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and Veronica saw Mandy grab a microphone and jump up to the small stage in the room and her shrilling voice echoed throughout the many people a moment later.

"Hi and once again welcome to Neptune Highs Five Year reunion! It's so wonderful that so many have decided to show up on this glorious night. Give yourself a hand people!" She clapped and continued a full two minutes although only a handful did the same.

"Anyway," Mandy continued and too Veronica's amazement she didn't look embarrassed at all, "the kitchen has informed me that food is ready to be served, so if you all could be so kind to take your seats? And ugh…!"

Veronica immediately looked up and saw the unmistakable shape of a spit ball hitting Mandy in the forehead with a hard smacking sound. Veronica scanned the now half-laughing crowd for the sinner. And sure enough a small group of old hated and despised 09'ers stood in a huddle laughing at their childish act.

Veronica fumed when she heard Mandy's tearful voice mumble, "Well uhm, let's begin…" before she left the stage with trembling lips. Without really thinking, Veronica went for the group and in the minute it took her to get over there she recognized the tall blond man Dick Casablancas, Luke Enbom, a tall chubby man, she vaguely recognized as Garret Fisher and two others who she only remembered as some eternal 09'er wannabees.

"Yo Dogs; your coolness just never stops, does it?" Veronica said with a tone, that clearly stated that the straw Dick held in his hand better not be used anymore that night.

Dick, who actually had matured into a very good looking young man gave his signature goofy smile and answered the smaller blonde, "A dude's gotta do what a dude's gotta do, Ronnie."

Despite his careless answer Veronica noticed with satisfaction that the Casablancas heir broke the straw and threw it away carelessly. Her eyes travelled to Luke and she stated matter of factly, "So your bad taste in friends has only gotten worse over the years I see. "Luke didn't react one bit and Veronica briefly contemplated if she should go a little deeper with the next jibe. But Dick tried to step in and Veronica's attention flew back to her ex-boyfriend's best friend with a vengeance, "Do I still have to remind you who and more importantly _how_ I am, Dick?"

Dick's mocking smile ceased and he opened his mouth to retaliate with another no doubt smashing insult, but then his eyes landed on someone behind her and even Veronica recognized the surprised and hopeful look in her nemesis's blue eyes. He blinked and forced his attention back on Veronica and after a mocking bow he simply turned away and took with him his childish crew.

 _What was that all about_? Veronica thought with a confused frown.

"Same old Mars I see."

Veronica spun around and her mood brightened as soon as she recognized Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie's voice.

The young woman looked beautiful. Her former lilac or blue highlights were a thing of the past and her dark-brown was cut in a short stylish haircut. She was dressed in a very expensive looking dress and yet Veronica could still sense the old rebellious hacker in the grown up version in front of her. Mac had opted to wear a pair of purple glasses with no glass in them. _Good to see some things don't change_ , Veronica thought not for the first time that evening.

"Mac!" Veronica exclaimed happily when she realized she had been staring for the last minute in silence. They hugged each other tightly and Veronica drew from the embrace to look at her friend once more. Veronica practically beamed she was so thrilled to see Mac.

"I missed you Q." She exclaimed, gently punching Mac's shoulder. Mac returned the punch and smiled brightly back at her friend. "Right back at ya, Bond," she said fondly.

The other woman had never actually intended on going to the reunion, she was busy with her Internet Company, fast becoming not one who worked for millionaires. Something she'd always sworn she'd be. Mac had changed her mind three hours earlier though, when she had received an e-mail from Veronica telling her, that finally she was ready to reveal the truth.

The truth being a child no one but Mac knew she had...

Mac couldn't help but remember the instant need to be by her friend's side when she'd opened her inbox and read the e-mail. Mac had then simply cancelled every appointment for the next couple of days and driven like a madman to reach Neptune in time for the torture event of the century.

She'd just entered the huge ballroom minutes ago and had immediate spotted the small blonde in the midst of berating several much larger men. _Same old, same old..._ Mac had walked towards her without noticing who it was Veronica was indeed scolding like a child. When she'd gotten close enough, her heartbeat had increased rapidly and she'd stopped just a few steps behind her friend. _Don't say anything_ , her eyes had tried to beg him when his blue eyes had met her for a brief second. Then she'd sighed in relief and something else when he'd simply turned and left without a word.

"Are you still there?" Veronica's voice jerked Mac out of the confused feelings she was having and she pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on being there for her friend.

"I'm here," Mac said with a small smile and Veronica returned it.

 _Boy am I glad to see a friendly face_ , Veronica thought and noticed the dark look in Mac's eyes was now back to normal. Well, sort of. They practically oozed concern for her and Veronica being who she was couldn't deal with such open signs of affection and tried deflecting them away, "So Mackie, ready to raise some hell?"

Mac nodded and deadpanned as always, "I thought we were already there though."

They both chuckled at that and neither of them talked about when they'd last seen each other. There were just some memories Veronica wasn't ready to go through yet.

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I <3 Mac, in case Glory Days and Undercover didn't make that exceedingly clear to you already. Btw, just realized as I reread this chappie that I gave Mac pretty much the same look that she had in the movie 8 years before the movie!!!! I'm clearly clairvoiant and none of you can convince me otherwise:D   
> Anyway, I hope you liked this and the reintroduction of a few old faces.   
> Thanks for the comments and kudos' they make it a lot easier to keep this up, I love it!  
> Until Next Time


	4. Weevil Not So Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another friend joins the fray and someone show up late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, again, I feel the love and just want to say thanks. I didn't expect it. Enjoy the next bit!

**Chapter 4: Weevil not so Evil**

Veronica quickly diverted those thoughts of the past that was trying to distract her and dragged Mac toward their table, remembering that her friend's name had been there too.

 _Thank God for small favours_ , Veronica thought with an inwardly chuckle that had more than a hint of relief in it. The relief was short-lived however, when Mac opened her mouth with a weird look in her eyes that sent warning bells ringing deep within the blonde.

"I have bad news Veronica," Mac blurted out.

Veronica immediately stopped in her tracks, took in a deep fortifying breath and her invisible shield shot straight up in preparation. _Better safe than sorry I always say,_ she thought _._

Mac sighed mentally at the sight of her friend seemingly preparing for battle, hating this next part she had to do, "When the limo dropped me off earlier I heard that the party planners have requested assistance from the Sheriff's Department tonight, due to all those rich people's valuables in the coatroom and such."

Veronica nodded solemnly and although she acted calm when she said, "That makes sense, rich people slumming it at a reunion would make any responsible planner worry - _especially_ former 09'ers," she didn't fool Mac one bit. The colour had evaporated from the young woman's face the moment the local Sheriff's department had been mentioned.

 _I just wish they would work it all out_ , Mac prayed silently. But she didn't say anything like that out loud. _The girl'll probably filet me if I get too personal_ , she finished sadly.

So Mac, who actually resembled Veronica in many ways simply decided to be there for her friend in case she needed it, "I'm gonna be here all night if you need me."

Veronica nodded with gratitude, but before she could say anything to lower the sudden serious moment, her attention was drawn elsewhere as her phone rang. "S'Cuse me," Veronica mumbled and walked a few steps away from the crowd.

_"Miss Mars?"_

A friendly, but scratchy female voice asked boomingly and Veronica answered eying her surroundings carefully for listeners.

"Yes, Mrs Peterson, are you done with all the usual hygiene issues?"

The woman, Mrs. Peterson laughed, her laughter even more booming than her voice, _"Oh miss Mars you'd swear brushing one's teeth were a deadly assignment hehehe!"_

Veronica smiled softly at the normal response and, then realizin the time, asked, "Isn't it bedtime now? She shouldn't tire herself out so soon."

Mrs. Peterson responded even as a child's happy screaming voice was heard in the background, " _Yes it is my dear, and now you'll have to say good night to that devil child of yours and try to convince her to actually go to bed. Good night miss Mars."_

The phone was then handed down to Veronica's most prized possession – her only child.

A three and a half year old little girl named Lynn.

" _Mommy_?"

The sweet innocent tone of voice tore at Veronica's heartstrings the moment it reached her ears. _She sounds good_ ; the young mother thought and sighed with relief. It was a good day then.

Veronica smiled when the little girl's patience seemingly ran out and she all but yelled, " _Mommy? I'm talking to you now, okay?"_

Veronica then answered with such a gentle tone, that Mac, who happened to overhear looked a bit stunned, "Hi Sugarpuss. Are you done with your brushing and bathing?"

Lynne s clear voice sounded very unconvincing as she responded with obvious guilt in her voice, " _Err… yeah Mommy, even my rocking tooth is clean now._ "And then with all the cunning she inherited from her mother, Lynne completely sidetracked Veronica by adding cutely, _"I miss you Mommy_."

Veronica felt burning tears threaten to appear even as she sweetly answered, "I miss you to Honey-pie, but I'll be home tomorrow. I'll be there to make you breakfast. Mrs. Peterson already set everything ready for me. If you're a good girl, there _might_ even be a little cookie in it for ya."

Lynne's little girl voice sounded extremely eager when she asked – no _demanded_ in true Echolls style, _"I want a cookie because I'm_ always _a good girl Mommy."_

Veronica smiled and closed her eyes and imagined that she held her little girl in her arms as she usually did at that time of the day. "Yeah Baby-Girl, you're always a good girl. Silly me. Now I want you to go to bed and don't get up too early. You know Mrs. Peterson likes to wake _you_ and not the other way around, you little terrorist." Lynne's childish giggling laughter rang calmingly in Veronica's ears and before long they had said their goodnights and "see you laters".

Veronica hung up and was met by Mac's knowing glance. The blonde glared half-heartedly and looked over towards the beverage table to avoid awkward questions she wasn't ready for yet.

 _I_ really _don't want to be filleted_ ; Mac mentally told the powers that be and settled her curiosity by promising herself that she'd push later in a more private setting. "Shall we continue to our table Mars?" was ultimately all Mac ended up saying out loud and the smaller woman relaxed and clapped Mac on the shoulder with a small smile.

A few moments later, the two friends reached the table where Wallace was already waiting, but to Veronica's immense surprise, he wasn't alone.

Veronica sat down beside her old BFF and made sure Mac sat close by as well. She looked at the table's fourth occupant and finally smiled brightly and genuinely, "Hello Weevil or is it _Eli_ now?"

Weevil grinned his semi evil grin and scratched his still shaven head with a sheepish look in his dark eyes. "Looking like me, change ain't that easy V, I thought you knew that. So where you been at all this time?"

Veronica had forgotten his straightforward style and hesitated for a long second. Usually she responded well to that frankness and actually preferred it to all that faked politeness that went on in the so-called polite company. But now it made her hesitant. Then at last, she sighed more or less internally and responded as casually as she could, unconsciously falling back into their old banter-mode, "Ah, you know Weevs, fighting for a respectable place on the FBI scene among all them big boys."

Weevil nodded slowly and then without caring one bit that only half the table was full he began eating as though he had hadn't eaten in years. Veronica watched with repulsed fascination as the man in front of her stuffed his mouth with an unholy amount of food and gulped down a cup of punch and ended the whole thing with a not so silent belch.

 _And I thought I was a quick eater_ , Veronica smiled despite herself and tried in vain to ignore all those memories of her dad, who'd always look at her small frame with astonishment when she'd finished her third helping at Mario's and asked for a doggie bag in case she got snacky.

Luckily she was interrupted in her internal battle, when Weevil was able to speak again without showing half-processed food. "So maybe you could hook an old friend up sometime or at least help him escape if that was ever needed?" The tone in Weevils voice was light, but Veronica eyed him suspiciously. She knew him too well to believe his carefree tone.

 _Something isn't right here;_ she briefly thought and quickly looked to the side to check up on her other two friends. Mac and Wallace didn't hear them; they were catching up among themselves. Sighing, Veronica turned her now full attention back on her old friend.

Weevil's almost black eyes met Veronica's and for the first time that night she realized that the old gang leader looked exhausted and scarred almost, as if he too hadn't had the best five years. New lines were etched on his face and he showed subtle signs of true desperation. _What's going on with you amigo?_ The small blonde pondered and hid away the evidence of his mysterious behaviour to concentrate on it later in private.

 _Whoops, better answer soon, he's staring,_ she realized.

"Ah, you know an old biker dude such as yourself can always find help at the town's temperamental little blonde, except during movie nights. Bad things happen to people who interrupt my movie time, that's all I'm saying." Veronica masked her concern with her teasing words but her seriousness was just as obvious as Weevil's fake tone had been moments before.

The two sort of close friends, who'd always valued the concept of, 'I scratch your back if you scratch mine,' nodded simultaneously and Weevil then began talking shop to Mac, who told him a bit about her new company. He pretended not to notice those sky blue eyes that were piercing him with multiple question signs in them, demanding answers as soon as possible or else...

 _I'll tell you later V._ , Weevil promised mutely and focused on the chatting Mac with reluctant effort.

Wallace used the time to really look at his little friend without being caught staring. He smirked. That thoughtful and troubled look was one he had seen quite often in high school and in college too and that glimpse of steel underneath it all was no stranger to him either. _Be afraid Weevil, be very afraid,_ he thought with a silent chuckle.

Four years had come and gone without him seeing his once best friend. Now he looked more closely than earlier where he'd just been so happy to see her. Her blonde hear was much longer than he'd ever seen it and a long thick golden ponytail hung down her back. She was still slim and fit as always with her own special style, but something was different with her, a maturity that he couldn't quite explain.

 _Well,_ Wallace reasoned, _a lot happens in such a long time and I guess not having any contact with her only family would of course have taken its toll as well._

His cell phone rang and interrupted his musings. He took it out with a mute groan and looked at the caller ID. _How does she get my numbers so fast?_ He wondered and ignored the slight feeling of panic in his chest and quickly shut off the phone. "Are you okay Wallace?" he heard Veronica whisper in his ear and he turned to look at her with a start. _She doesn't miss a thing, does she?_ Wallace thought and then smiled widely and tried to come up with a plausible excuse, "it's all good Supafly. I'm just not in the mood to talk to my manager tonight. Tonight it's all about _fun_! Not about playoffs or endorsements, you know. Just plain old fun."

Veronica stared him down without saying a word, she was clearly not convinced he was telling her everything and just before Wallace was about to spill all, Mac asked Veronica a question and she looked away to answer with a small smile.

 _Phew, saved by the bell_ , Wallace thought and began eating his fancy food _. I'll ask her when she doesn't look so tired. No need to add to her burdens._

Twenty minutes later, people were in the midst of eating and catching up or as Veronica liked to call it, _bragging about their achievements or lie if there wasn't any_.

Veronica and her close friends laughed together completely at ease with each other as food and drinks was served in a continuous motion. They didn't talk much about their futures or current lives, all had their share of personal problems, but at the moment they were just happy to be reunited without the High School Pressure weighing anyone down.

Off course seeing as Veronica Mars was present, the peace didn't last.

Suddenly, Mandy got up from her table at the other side of the room and her shrill voice near excruciating in its abrupt loudness, "Oh, I thought you'd decided to stay away. Wonderful that it isn't the case! Come on in!"

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked toward the entrance doors.

Veronica didn't at first; she had a pretty good idea of whom Mandy had spoken and sure enough within thirty seconds, murmurs from her old classmates around the room confirmed it.

"Of course he would show up late, that's how Echolls is!" A voice mumbled and someone laughed.

"He always loved to make an entrance," another said, "remember that time when..." Veronica shut out her gossiping peers and looked up with dread. After reading her table's seating cards she already knew Logan Echolls was headed for her table with his wife, none other than Madison Sinclair-Echolls.

The one living person that Veronica hated most in the world, the woman who had succeeded once and for all in killing Veronica's hopes of true love.

 _And of course she still looks like a seventeen year old. Life is just as fair as always, I guess_.

The blonde vixen looked stunning as always from afar and Veronica scowled at the approaching couple before draining her soda and engaging in talk with Wallace. Desperately trying to look unaffected.

 _Have I mentioned lately how much I hate my life_?

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the lovely banner I've been gifted! After this chappie, it makes sense and fits perfectly!


	5. A Full Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says, a full table is reached at last..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great to see people are loving my old work, I'm both honored and surprised. Thank you all!  
> I've added a little description about the Echolls pair, I bet those who've watched my lovely banner can recognize where I got my inspiration from :D  
> Enjoy the next installment!

**Chapter 5: A Full Table**

In the now near silent ballroom the Echolls couple were being scrutinized like they were royalty – or better yet Hollywood celebrities. _Which_ , Veronica mused darkly to herself, _to my fellow Neptunian townies,_ _they practically are. Logan with his two famous best sellers and Maddie dearest being Neptune's very own Paris Hilton..._

Logan had grown into a man that oozed sensuality and grace, his youthful face had gained a more sharp edge that suited him, almost as much as the tailored grey suit he was wearing. Madison, sadly, looked beautiful as well and Veronica couldn't even blame it on the countless plastic-surgeons in town because the other blonde simply didn't need their assistance. Her face was free of lines and her hair perfectly styled. She was wearing a perfectly fitted black dress with a golden belt that clearly was there to bring attention to the slimness of her waistline. Veronica barely repressed an uncomfortable shudder, suddenly feeling frumpy and ugly in comparison.

The married couple reached the table at last and unconsciously Veronica held her breath when their eyes ran over the table's occupants.  As Logan saw and recognized all of them a smirk Veronica remembered very well flew across his face. He didn't look the least bit surprised to see her there and she briefly wondered if he'd asked about her. _Probably not, I mean nothing to him_ , Veronica decided with an internal scowl as Logan finally turned his brown eyes in her direction. _Here it comes_ , the blonde former P.I. thought, _some evil remark I just have to counter and then it'll be right back to Echolls vs. Mars hateful banter and I'll ruin all my chances._

After that inwardly pep talk and/or preparation Veronica felt ready for anything, which is why it felt a bit anticlimactic when Logan only looked very briefly at her and put his toned arm around Madison's slim waist. Mrs. Echolls more than made up for it though in Veronica's humble opinion. She in return had stopped dead in her tracks as she too recognized them all with growing revulsion on her admittedly still pretty face.

"What the _hell_?" Madison hissed quietly out of the corner of her mouth. Her light brown eyes scorched them all one after one and then she looked appalled up at her taller husband, "Logan, this has _got_ be some kind of twisted joke of yours right? I mean you're so good at them..." Logan's calm almost serene smile seemed to freak his wife out and she continued with an undignified shriek," I simply _refuse_ to sit here at the loser's table. It's like... seriously Logan the smell of that won't be able to wash off for days, no; more like freaking _weeks_!"

Logan was too busy overseeing the humming ballroom to even look at his wife as he answered nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it Honey. It's not like you ever use the same outfit more than once now, is it?" His scorching gaze flew back to his sneering wife, who looked about ready to pop an artery in her tantrum.

Logan smirked again at the sight and for a very short moment locked eyes with Veronica. Before he turned away to look at his wife she saw that old anger towards her and an almost forgotten memory flew into Veronica's busy mind: _**Logan sat on Duncan's knee at lunchtime. He leaned back onto Duncan's chest and smirked, not taking his eyes off her. He started rubbing his own chest in a faux-lecherous manner. Veronica thought the words she'd never quite stopped associating with her ex-boyfriend, "every school has an obligatory psychotic jackass. He's ours." Laughing Logan sat down, clapped and pointed mockingly at Veronica.**_

Present day Veronica sighed internally and thought tiredly while a mute Logan continued to listen to Madison's complaints, _I never thought Logan would look at me that way again, like I'm responsible for all things gone bad in his life hidden under a cloak of sarcasm and mockery. Ain't life grand?_

Her emotions must have radiated from her and made it quite obvious to her friends at the table because almost instantly they reacted like the true friends they were.

Wallace grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it comfortingly. Mac and Weevil instinctly moved a bit closer to her in a show of silent support and Veronica could feel they were on her side and she smiled softly to them full of gratitude. _With friends like mine life can't be all bad_ , she mutely answered her own sarcastic question.

Then her attention turned back toward Logan and Madison. It seemed as though the complaints had finally annoyed the Echolls patriarch enough to make him react accordingly.

Logan smiled sweetly down to his wife and, totally ignoring the witnesses around him, he spoke calmly, "Well my lovely old lady, every rich persona such as you and me has to slum it for the sake of greater good once in a while. Let's pretend this is one of those times. There'll be a reward in it for you, I promise."

Wallace snorted and quickly tried to cover it up as a cough. _Echolls sarcasm still stands strong_ ; he thought bemused and returned his full attention onto the married couple.

Amazingly enough Madison didn't seem to understand sarcastic teasing because it looked as though the promise of a reward was taken _very_ seriously.

Madison bit her lip in contemplation and Veronica had a big jolt of glee when she realized that, despite her earlier thoughts on the matter, her old arch-nemesis had indeed been under the knife, the puffy red lips were _not_ those she had been born with.

Apparently Mac had thought along the same lines because she eyed the woman, who had lived her life with disdain and mumbled just loudly enough for Madison, and everyone else for that matter, to hear, "Plastic melts, don't make her sit too close to the heaters guys."

Veronica snorted with genuine petty amusement and hurried to pick up on the insult. She grabbed her throat and swayed twitchingly from side to side and wailed softly, "I'm melting...I'm melting...Michael Jackson warned me about this...argh..."

If eyes could kill both Mac and Veronica would have been struck dead instantly, or at the very least been very gravely injured by something big and preferably very poisonous by the look in Mrs. Echolls' cold eyes.

When Madison realized that neither of the other females were remotely remorseful for their childish actions, she huffed and bared her teeth just a little bit to show her feelings about that kind of behaviour. That was equally as unremorsefully dealt with by Mac and Veronica; they simply saluted each other in a cheerful acknowledgement for a job well done and pretended the other woman wasn't even present.

Madison knew she'd been beaten at her own game and then ignored them as she turned to Logan and tried to complain one more time, "Honey, if we sit here the smell of trailer trash and unwashed poor skank will be everlasting! It's unsanitary!"

Logan's dark eyes met his wife silently and Veronica stiffened in her seat at that gesture. Right at that moment, he reminded her of his thankfully very dead dad; Aaron Echolls. An abusive cradle robber turned homicidal maniac before being gracefully shot dead in his hotel just after he'd used his get out of jail free card. He used to be able to silence people around him with one deadly glare. Apparently, Logan had inherited that ability and perfected it after Veronica left town. One look was enough to make Madison sit down next to Weevil without saying anything else than, "I hope you eat fast, Darling."

During the next hour and a half not a word was uttered except for Logan and Mac trying to keep it somewhat civil. Apparently he knew of her growing company and she could simply not resist the urge to brag in front of Madison, who'd always taunted her about growing up poor.

Veronica didn't register what she put in her mouth during that meal. She was busy looking at Logan whenever he was not paying attention and trying not to be caught doing it. It took a lot of work and concentration.

 _He kinda looks the same, and then again so much is different about him_ , Veronica pondered and raised her fork trying to give the illusion of actually eating. _He is no longer a boy. It seems like Man just screams out of his every pore. His hair_ , Veronica resisted the urge to jump back into her memories of a time where she could run her hands through it freely and continued her observations, _for once is not highlighted and after what I caught a sneak peek of when he arrived, he is still as muscular as always. So to summon up Mars; hubba hubba as always._

Veronica didn't know how long she would've continued to silently wallow in the sight of an unnoticing Logan, but luckily she was distracted back to reality by one of her chatting friends.

Weevil coughed all of the sudden and when he reached for his beer to try and stop it, Veronica's trained federal eyes noticed a flinch of pain on his face and his left hand laid on his right side in a discrete movement. _Has he been fighting? I thought he was a model citizen by now_. Veronica thought worriedly with an inwardly frown she only just stopped from truly appearing on her face.

Veronica being who she was, she just couldn't resist the urge to unravel a mystery. Blunt as ever she leaned forward to him and whispered softly, "When we're done with the food part and the stupid who's changed the most award crap, come see me amigo. You look like you could use a helping hand or just a friendly ear to talk to. Okay?"

Weevil shook his head and half a smile lit up his face and he mumbled with a fond look in his tired dark eyes, "Damn girl, I'm glad you're back in town. Things ain't the same without ya V."

Veronica returned the gentle smile and turned to refocus on her uneaten meal when Mrs. Echolls decided to try spewing more of her acid at Veronica.

Their little conversation had not gone unnoticed and Madison smiled her perfected and very much fake concerned smile and turned to Veronica. Her voice dripped with false sympathy, "Oh poor Veronica, you still seem to care a little too much for the wrong guys. Weevil really isn't good company for a good girl such as yourself. You've escaped bad publicity before, but two times might _just_ be one too many, my dear. It's just a friendly piece of advice of course. Our reputation is all we girls have, remember?"

Before Veronica could even come up with a suitable comeback Weevil's old attitude emerged as he leaned back in his seat, lifted an invisible hat from his head and said mockingly, "That's Mr. Navarro to you, Melting Barbie."

Mac, Wallace and Veronica briefly looked at Logan to see how he'd take that kind of talk to his wife. Shockingly enough he looked completely indifferent to the fact that his wife had just been offended and Weevil as always took it a step further, "Only in the bedroom does Weevil apply, along with a lot of oohs and aahs, Sweetie. You game? Of course, I'd have to be decontaminated afterwards but I'll live with that. So what'd you say, Baby?"

Madison's response was very predictable to Veronica and the others. She almost jumped on top of Logan's lap at the sound of _that_ offer and sneered loudly, "Don't talk to me like that, you filthy criminal!"

Veronica smiled as several memories of Weevil pushing the envelope in his very own style came back to her and she loved seeing that although he apparently was hurt and going through something major, he was not broken just yet. She met his eyes and repeated her earlier salute to him and he copied her movement with a devil may care smile and emptied his beer with a content look on his face.

 _Well, anyone would look happy if they got a shot at mocking Madison I suppose_ , Veronica thought with a small smile as she too took a sip of her own drink.

Logan suddenly stood up in the following silence, almost dropping Madison in the process.

"Well, hasn't this been fun?" He said with his signature smirk in place and continued, "I gotta go see a man about something else than you people." He bent down and kissed Madison's cheek briefly, all the while discreetly eying the woman, who still would not look at him in the open. Then he walked over to Dick's table and Veronica and the rest watched him go in silence.

 _Damn,_ Veronica thought as an old pain jabbed at her heartstrings viciously, _she has his eyes. I had forgotten how much Lynn looks like her father._

Mac too eyed Logan as he walked over towards Dick's table. She'd held her breath every time either Veronica or Logan had looked at each other discreetly. Hoping they wouldn't break into one of their long overdue fights in the middle of the ballroom. Thankfully it seemed as though neither of them were aware of just how much the other looked at them.

 _Not that I don't want them to talk about everything_ , Mac thought to herself, _they just deserve to have that talk in private and not amongst vultures like Madison and her kind_.

When Logan reached Dick's table and was properly greeted by the blond male with a beaming smile, Mac swallowed _. I can't let him do it to me again_ , she told herself sternly. _He's just a man –_ nothing _else._

During Mac's internal pep talk Logan muttered to Dick, "Come on Man, we all have to confront our demons sometime, right?"

Unseen by Mac, Dick's blue eyes took the sight of her in greedily and then he nodded seriously to Logan. "Just let me put my game face on," Dick demanded teasingly and within seconds he looked every bit as goofy and careless as always.

When Logan returned a few minutes later, he had Dick by his side. _Old habits die hard and Dick being Logan's eternal follower is apparently not yet deceased_ ; Veronica thought in silent mockery as she leaned back to take in his arrival fully. Her face was set in stone and just like it'd been since grade school there was no doubt in anybody's mind that Veronica Mars didn't exactly consider Dick Casablancas as one of her close and personal friends.

Dick's sky blue eyes fell upon them all, lingering just a nanosecond longer on Mac than anyone else. Veronica smiled; her friend's disdain for the older Casablancas was legendary and never failing _. Good to see Mac never fell for his antics either_ , she thought with a satisfied and somewhat evil smile on her face.

"Hey Ronnie," Dick broke into her thoughts with his loud greeting, "I have been a good little boy since last we met. Scout's honor I swear!" The blond male then made a hand gesture, which definitely could _not_ be mistaken with one the scouts would use.

"Ups, wrong finger Dickie". Veronica reminded him with enough fake friendliness in her voice to make Madison jealous. "That finger is reserved for greater things."

Dick smiled, seemingly completely unaware of the subtle insult as always, grabbed a chair and sat down between his best friend and Mac. "Yo, Pretty Lady, have you missed me?"

Mac looked up  at the baloon-filled ceiling as to pray for help from a higher being and when she replied, her tone was anything but warm, "Sure thing, Dude. I can barely breathe without you near me..."

Dick laughed, but could evidently sense his defeat and turned to Logan, who had watched the two with a much friendlier look in his eyes than Veronica had seen all night.

 _What does he know that I don't?_ Veronica asked herself and lifted a brow suspiciously. Then yet again Madison distracted her ponderings.

Madison, who still hated not being in the centre of attention turned to Dick, "Aw little Dick, you haven't even greeted your old girlfriend yet. It's been like forever!" She graciously reached out a delicate hand for him as though she seriously expected the man to kiss her hand in greeting.

Dick in return ignored the offered limb and immediately got up from his seat and lifted the skinny Madison into his muscular arms and gave her a wet sloppy kiss on the fake lips. Then he all but threw her back into her chair and sat back down again and winked at Veronica and Mac with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Veronica couldn't speak for her old hacker friend at the time, but she herself actually loved Dick in that moment after seeing Madison's perfect makeup ruined and with a completely flabbergasted expression on her face.

 _Yeah,_ she thought, _life definitely still has its Kodak moments – I just wish I had my camera_...

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I wanna thank you all, I'm thrilled at the response this is getting. I'm definitely gonna post more of my work here after this is over.  
> Thank you for being so awesome!


	6. Good News and Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy has an announcement, Wallace has a wife and Weevil has a secret that Veronica finally gets told...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm stoked that you all like this little tale so much! Be warned this chappie has one secret from the gang revealed while another gets almost told.   
> Sadly, no Logan this time, but he's coming back soon, don't worry :D   
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Good News and Bad News**

_All righty Girly Girl_ , Veronica thought, trying to psyche herself up for her _real_ reason for being at the reunion, _get a move on you have places to be and this might be your only shot..._

Veronica sat in uncharacteristic silence for a while; debating how to finally talk to Logan about everything. In the end, she just couldn't do it. Logan's odd and yet familiar behavior reminded her so much of their high school past that she ended up feeling immensely happy about having Weevil's mystery to occupy her thoughts. _Stop being such a coward for heaven's sake_ , Veronica scolded herself in between her ponderings, _you're Veronica Mars for Pete's sake, not a little whiner._

A half an hour had passed since Dick's smack kiss and no one at the table had been able to pretend like nothing was wrong underneath anymore. Veronica spent the time observing Weevil, who still looked very depressed and Wallace, who acted like himself except there was something she just couldn't place. _He seems stressed_ , Veronica finally decided after a while and quickly put on what she hoped was  convincing smile when her friend looked over and caught her looking.

Before they could start a new conversation they were interrupted by Mandy. The tall woman had gotten up on to the stage again. It was obvious she was nervous over which item her fellow peers might throw at her next, but when no spit ball or mocking laughter hit her, she cleared up and her big beaming smile made a triumphant return -as did her shrill voice, Veronica reluctantly acknowledged.

"Fellow classmates, time has come to reveal one of tonight's big surprises! _Yay_!"

Veronica looked around the room for people's reaction and saw that people as always didn't really listen to the nice girl. _Nice girls usually finish last_ was Veronica's brief cynical thought before their attention suddenly changed when Mandy continued, "Remember that our year didn't get to have a senior prom, thanks to a few people, who shall remain nameless…"

At these words Dick stood up, high fiving Logan, who smirked at his goofy friend, and yelled happily, "Alterna-Prom ruled! Whoop!" Logan laughed and Madison rolled her eyes discreetly.

Veronica got the distinct feeling that if she didn't do anything as soon as possible, Dick would reunite with his old companion; Mooning.

 _And boy did I see enough of that behind at Hearst,_ Veronica remembered with a shudder.

Mandy however showed more character then Veronica remembered; she simply shrugged the interruption of and continued with her anouncement, "Yes Dick, but however good Alterna Prom was, it was _not_ the real deal, so if I could continue please?"

Dick bowed elegantly, sat down again and gulped down the rest of his third drink, but his smile faltered for a second and his eyes dimmed briefly when Mac mumbled without looking at him, "Do try to grow up sometime, Casablancas."

Veronica didn't notice anything; she was listening intently to the brunette on the stage.

Mandy spoke again, "Well... People, after careful planning, our old friend Principal Clemmons and I have organized the Prom we never got! So if you all would be so kind as to vacate your table for thirty minutes or so and move on outside, then we shall call you back in to visit the past! It'll be so much fun I just know it!"

People clapped more sincerely this time and Mandy walked off of the stage feeling and looking quite relieved.

Veronica got up from her seat with a tired sigh. Wallace suddenly put his arm around her, "So BFF, anything new you want to tell me? Well," he continued without giving her a real chance to respond, " _I_ have to show you something and it's been tough for this fierce player to keep it a secret these last few months let me tell ya!"

Veronica looked up at her friend and said with fake exhilaration, "Wow, did you _finally_ spend some of that hard-earned super million dollars salary to buy me a pony? I don't care what you say; a fluffy little pony beats out The Black Stallion every time."

Wallace shook his head grinning and answered with his usual ability to ignore Veronica's teasing remarks, "This good looking player got married two months ago and you'll never guess to whom!?"

Veronica pouted her lips, thinking out loud, "Well, since your unhealthy obsession with food never ended, as seen tonight with the three helpings and all, I'm gonna guess you married a baker; uh no a _chef._ Did Jamie Oliver finally respond to your fanmail?"

Wallace laughed and literally pulled the much smaller girl toward the parking lot without giving a response. The old classmates' family was to join them after the meal and apparently Wallace's mystery wife had already arrived.

"Tada!"

Veronica burst out laughing. "Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't guess that, Wallace! It's obvious!" Wallace smiled with every sign of being in love to his wife; an old friend of Veronica's.

"Hey Jackie, it's been too long."

Jackie, who had matured into a beautiful woman with short black hair in a fashionable haircut smiled in return and said, "Yeah, I've - _we've_ missed you. How are you?" Veronica ignored that small pinch of guilt at Jackie's tone of voice; Veronica knew she hadn't been the best friend these last few years.

"I'm doing just fine, married to my work, saving the world and all that normal stuff."

Jackie and Wallace laughed. Veronica frowned internally when she noticed that Jackie looked as tired as her young husband. She had dark circles under her eyes and kept looking around them as though she expected someone to jump at them without a moment's notice. _Well, marrying a soon to be superstar can do that to you,_ the blonde thought.

Veronica suddenly remembered something else and asked curiously, "How come you weren't in there? I mean you graduated with the rest of us poor things and everything."

Jackie shook her head, leaned into Wallace's embrace and all tiredness semmed to vanish with the angry smile that erupted on her face before she answered, "Honestly Veronica, I didn't want to spend too much time with the people, who abused me during the whole "My Dad was responsible for the bus crash – incident", so I visited my Dad instead, but I couldn't stay away all together. I can't be without my man for too long, who knows which crazy women might try and steal him away."

Jackie and Wallace laughed again, but the strain in the sound was so obvious that Veronica lifted an eyebrow in a silent question. _What's going on with you two?_ Before she could do anything else than add it to her internal To Do list Jackie spoke again, "Besides there are a few people I really want to meet again and have a little chat to. I never got around to it after graduation..."

Veronica recognized that steely look in the other woman's eyes. She herself had had it during her last two years in high school. _I gotta remember to ask for pictures if at all possible,_ she thought and for a brief moment felt giddy as a school girl at the thought of seeing Jackie tear into some of the snobbish 09'er kids.

A moment later, Veronica realized that the silence had gotten a bit too long during her mental moment and she nodded with a smile of understanding.

Then, as she was about to ask if they'd gotten used to being an old married couple yet, Veronica saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye and frowned.

"Excuse me; go be gross and lovey dovely and all that, while I run an errand." She said with a suggestive wink and left to investigate.

Wallace and Jackie watched her walk away in silence. Then Jackie looked around quickly and whispered, "Did you tell her?"

Wallace shook his head and looked down at her with a troubled expression. "I really know that I should just get it over with, but I don't know; something tells me that Veronica got issues of her own right about now..."

Jackie swallowed down the childish frustration she felt and recalled the almost exhausted tint to the other woman's eyes and when she replied, her tone was softer than her impatience wanted it to be. "Yeah, you're right, she looks as bad as you do. I respect that you know Veronica better than me, but just... _please,_ we could really use her help. It's getting worse. She called me three times on the way over here.., you know."

Wallace nodded grimly and promised himself not to tell his wife about the earlier call to his new cell that he too had gotten. Instead he tightened his grip on her and muttered soothingly, "I know  Baby. I will, I promise. If there's one thing that I know hasn't changed about my Marshmallow; it's that she'll do _anything_ to help a friend...I'll do it later."

Jackie sighed heavily into his blouse and whispered, "I know Wallace. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit emotional right now. Mom called earlier and said Billy's missing us like crazy and that guilt on top of everything else, it's just..."

Wallace smiled softly as he recalled that little boy his wife had given birth to as a mere teenager. After the two of them had gotten together yet again, Jackie had introduced her son to him. Her mother had relinquished her rights back over to Jackie and the young woman was now a full time mom. Wallace and Billy had instantly connected and to this day Wallace thought of the boy as his son.

"I get it Honey," Wallace finally said and then forced himself to cheer up, "let's head on inside and see if Dick has humiliated Madison a bit more. We could use a good laugh."

They walked inside again and didn't see Veronica reaching her self-assigned goal.

**0o0o0**

A minute later, Veronica reached Weevil, who stood leaned up against a wall looking extremely tired.

 _Welcome to the club amigo,_ Veronica thought and continued out loud bluntly, "So Navarro, I've never been good at skating around subjects; tell me what is it you've been keeping from me?"

Weevil looked at her mutely for a long minute and suddenly without as much as a warning, tears flooded his dark eyes and he dropped to his knees with a pained groan.

"Weevil!"

Veronica quickly ran to her usually tough as nails friend and held him tightly in her arms. He cried without a sound and big tears ran down his lined face. Feeling more than a little frantic, Veronica caressed his head soothingly, trying to offer comfort without a word.

She felt way out of her element; Veronica was used to making people cry, relished in it actually as a part of her F.B.I. job, but when it came to stopping people's hurt, she felt like a fish out of water.

After a long while, Weevil finally regained some of his composure and sat up against the wall. A flinch of pain in his face reminded Veronica that he seemed injured and she still didn't know why.

"Weev, I wanna help you, whatever it is, you don't have to go through this alone." His dark eyes all but blinded her with his gratitude and, after one deep breath, he began slowly, cutting to the chase as always.

"You remember Carmen Ruiz?"

Veronica shook her head with a puzzled frown, "No not really, although the name does sound kind of familiar when I think about it..."

"The girl with the popsicle." Weevil added quietly and with a glimpse of mirth in his eyes, that told Veronica that her friend was still inside that broken man somewhere.

"Oh yeah with the creepy ass boyfriend, I remember now." It quickly came back to Veronica and she nodded for Weevil to continue.

" Well, she and I kinda got together a while back. Really together; I mean, I've never felt like this for anyone before – except for Lily I mean and... And she didn't seem to care one bit about my past or any of it really. She was confident of herself and us. She even told off one of the Fitzpatrick's when he hit on her, saying she was not available for lowlives like him."

Veronica took in a deep breath hearing that piece of information, her knowledge of the Fitzpatricks was that they did not really care for disrespect.  "Oh..."

Weevil read her expression as he continued on, looking so sad that Veronica could almost feel it herself. "Well, as you can imagine the asshole didn't take it too well and he simply killed her right there out in the street in front of me and several others." Weevil swallowed and ignored Veronica's soft gasp, "I instantly went ballistic, but I couldn't take them all. I gave it a good shot though...Then _Van Lowe_ turned up and arrested us all."

Veronica's insides filled with anger. "He didn't try and blame you, did he?"

Weevil smiled so emotionlessly that it looked more than a little frightening to the former P.I. " Of course he did, V, but due to the witnesses and all kinds of mumbo jumbo legal stuff I can't even begin to understand, he couldn't get away with it. One good thing came out of all of this though... people quickly realized after his reaction that day that he was a paid off man and they removed him from office a year ago."

Veronica sighed thankfully, that for once justice had been served, _which really isn't something that happens in Neptune on a regular basis,_ the blonde thought realistically.

But, after looking up at Weevil's almost tangible sorrow she asked again, "There's more, isn't there?"

Weevil nodded mutely and stood up, unable not to move even though it obviously caused him a fair deal of pain. "Carmen was five months pregnant at the time with a little baby girl. I lost them both, Veronica and no one even knows about it, because we never got to be public. I didn't want people to interfere with our relationship. I was afraid if we showed our love some of my former enemies might hurt her. Ironic isn't it... Here I am 24 years old and I'm dying of a broken heart."

Veronica stood up next to him and placed a placating hand on his shoulder. "Tell me then, if you're heartbroken, why are you hurt right now physically too?"

Weevil's eyes narrowed and he turned away from her, but Veronica was a trained F.B.I. agent now and didn't let him avoid her that easily. "Tell me _all_ of it, please; I can only help if you let me."

Weevil slowly turned, looking even more exhausted than earlier, "I'm giving the Fitzpatrick's a bit of their own medicine, my own private slice of revenge. Unfortunately, when I burned down River Styx last week some wood fell on me and I broke some ribs. Happy? Now you know _everything_ …"

 _No you retard I'm not happy, I'm sorry for everything you've been through_ , Veronica told her friend through her eyes. Then she realized what kind of possible problems that it might give Weevil and she took in a deep breath to settle her own nerves.

Then, without letting her rationality decide her actions, Veronica abruptly punched him in the stomach. "Are you a complete _idiot_? They will eventually find out it is your doing, because, like it or not, they are not as dumb as they seem! Trust me, I know from experience!"

Weevil suddenly grabbed Veronica's arm in the middle of her lecture and hissed, his tone full of self hatred, "Had she not loved me, I would've been a dad today, do you even know how it feels to love someone so unconditionally, Mars? Huh? Or are you too hung up in your own little bubble to care about others? Remember V; you didn't just leave your dad! I was here too, you know! I could have help...I _missed_ you, God damn it!"

Veronica swallowed a lump of regret and bit back a scathing reply even as she struggled to control her burning tears. She didn't know what to do, how to respond to that true accusation and she simply settled for embracing her mourning friend in silence.

 _I missed you too amigo, you have_ no _idea..._

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le sigh* I do love my angst...can't believe I was so angst loving even all those years ago (and it only got worse from there, didn't it?).  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and commenting, it really gives me so much joy and I am glad it seems to go both ways :D   
> Until Next Time!


	7. A Heated Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has a heated debate with someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter never really sat well with me, I end it rather abruptly ,but since I update daily I guess it can be forgiven.   
> I hope you enoy!

**Chapter 7: A Heated Debate**

Ten minutes or so passed by and eventually Veronica sighed, gestured towards the building and gently took Weevil by the arm to lead him back inside again. Their emotions were kept between themselves in an unspoken agreement to not involve anyone else.

Weevil turned to Veronica once they reached the entrance, his face wearing an unusually sheepish smile, "V, I can't go in looking like this. I'll meet you inside." Veronica nodded mutely and watched him disappear into the restroom with tearstains still visible on his dark features.

_I was here too you know!_

Weevil's painful statement shredded her heart a little bit more and Veronica knew she'd never forget his hurt eyes when he'd said it.

 _Okay, focus on the present, Mars_ , Veronica thought and rubbed her nose, forcing herself to concentrate on all the information she'd gotten out of her former biker friend and not her own feelings.

_Weevil in war with the Fitzpatricks...equals blood and possible mayhem...yup, we're doomed. Business as usual here in Neptune..._

Veronica groaned with pure frustration, she didn't really know what to do about this whole thing. It wasn't a quick fix and obviously Weevil was devastated and growing more and more desperate with each passing day.

_Not that I blame him – at least there's someone out there whose life sucks as much as mine..._

A sudden sound broke Veronica's concentration before she could work up any guilt for her rather selfish thoughts, and she looked over her shoulder with a frown at the interruption. 

Veronica froze like a deer in the headlights when her search resulted in witnessing Madison standing very much in her husband's face wearing an expression that didn't really flatter the blonde girl at all. Logan on the other hand was as indifferent to her as he had been during the meal. _Weird_ , Veronica briefly realized with a small sense of self-deprication and embarrasment, _I almost feel jealous when he looks at her with that look. I kinda thought that was reserved for me...Oh well..._

Soon after delivering what seemed to Veronica to be yet _another_ complaint, that Logan didn't seem to care about at all, Madison stomped her foot like a child mid-tantrum and then turned to walk away. When she walked in Veronica's direction she noticed big blushing cheeks of what the single blonde could only interpret as anger and fury on Mrs. Echolls's face.

 _Yep_ , Veronica thought with vindictive glee, _nice to see that tantrums still isn't a good look on her..._

In the process of running out on her husband in rage Madison bumped into her old and probably only friend Shelley Pomroy, whom she immediately dragged with her to a more private area, completely oblivious to the stares she received as she all but wailed, "I need you _now,_ Shelley!"

"Apparently not everything is well in the paradise that is reserved for the rich and slutty," Mac's voice suddenly sounded from behind Veronica and after a small flinch of surprise she smiled with that pure evil happiness she excelled in before replying with mock-sympathy, "Well, call me crazy, but I just don't feel all too bad for them."

Mac smiled with agreement and took Veronica's arm in her hands as if about to steer her back into the ballroom as soon as they were allowed. Then she seened to pause for a moment, her expression radiating confusion mixed with genuine happiness. "So, I just heard from the couple themselves; Wallace and Jackie tied the knot. Why didn't you tell me? I had no idea."

Veronica smiled a bit sadly and answered truthfully, "I didn't know. And I can't really blame them, can I?  It's not like I've been the closest friend in his life these past few years."

Mac shook her head quickly, always eager to help Veronica away from her gloominess and self-hatred, "You've had your own things to deal with Veronica. Don't feel so guilty all the time. I _know_ that Wallace doesn't blame you, even though he was sad when you moved away without giving him the entire truth." Mac hesitated for a long moment and then decided to go for it, "Hell, I don't think I would have known the truth about your disappearance if I hadn't stumbled across you that night."

Veronica closed her eyes, intent on not letting the memories of that night fly into her mind. But she knew it was a waste of time. Not a day went by where Veronica didn't think about it; after all the after effects still dominated every aspect of her life.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but for what it's worth; I'm glad you were there, Mac. I don't think I could have done it all by myself."

Mac smiled and felt flattered by her self-reliant friend's rare compliment.

 _Thanks for the praise, Bond_ , the reformed hacker thought sincerely to the tired-looking woman in front of her. Then she said with a grin, trying valiantly to lift the sudden dark mood, "I for one don't doubt that you would have handled everything just fine on your own."

Veronica smiled, feeling honestly flattered, but as always unable to show it,"Oh, is that a fact?"

Mac nodded and gently patted Veronica's shoulder, all but radiating sincerity, "Absolutely. You see, I can vividly remember this little naive girl, who ended up alone and ridiculed by all her friends and..."

Veronica quickly interrupted with a mocking smile, "...she learned that it's not who you know, but who you are and lived happily ever after with a beautiful pony, right?"

Mac shook her head with a smile and continued on as though she hadn't been interrupted," ... _and_ instead of letting their hate determine her life, she rose above it all and came out of it stronger than ever before."

Veronica sighed dramatically and said as she searched the people around her for Weevil, eager to cut the conversation shut all of the sudden, "So, does this _enthralling_ story even have a point, my quirky Q?"

Mac nodded very seriously before she replied, "Of course. _Everything_ I say has a valid point and don't you forget it. My point this time being, that had you not encountered yours truly that night; you'd still have ended up just fine. I have no doubt about that whatsoever, Veronica."

Veronica felt a bit embarrassed at the confidence her friend had in her. She still couldn't express her feelings out loud without practice all that well, still not great at verbal communications involving feelings, but, pushing herself, Veronica knew Mac deserved to know what she thought and that's how she finally managed to say what she'd wanted to for years, "Maybe I could, but I'm glad I didn't have to do it alone Mackie"

Mac's answering smile could've powered the entire hotel for a week, it was so bright. "Yeah," she said softly, gently squeezing Veronica's arm, "me too."

For a moment, both of them were consumed by their shared memory of that night, but then Mac suddenly turned to look into her friend's eyes. Her expression once again serious while her tone was hesitant when she spoke again.

"Veronica, let me ask you a question. How much do you really know about what's been going on in Neptune recently?"

Veronica quirked an eyebrow at the sudden subject change, but then she sighed heavily and sat down by a table in the entrance hall. She'd decided to let Weevil come to her so she could concentrate on her female friend. After a brief pause, Veronica ran her fingers through her hair as if she wanted to gather some strength for this oncoming conversation.

"Well, since you ask. I know that six month after my move from this _lovely_ town, Logan married Madison in a huge wedding that would have made the Beckhams look poor. Now he's a famous author whose books are very sought after by various well-known Hollywood magnets. Apparently, he began writing his first story about growing up Echolls style and then moved onto fiction, which is selling in a record amount that have probably earned him more money in five years than his parents earned during their entire careers." Veronica made a sound that was a curious sounding mix between a half laugh and a half sigh before she continued softly, "Who would've thought he'd ever amount to anything above common criminal? Anyway; what else do I know?"

Mac opened her mouth with an expression on her face showing pity, but Veronica cut her off before she could say a word and answered her own question, "I know that Vinnie Van Lowe, the goofy and easily bribed sheriff of Neptune was fired for something ridiculous last year and that my caring father finally got his burning wish and once again became Sheriff. Oh and I know all about-"

Suddenly, another shrill voice intervened in the two women's heart to heart talk and they turned to pay attention.

"Okay Neptune Former High! Are you ready to have some _fun_? Now with five years delay, I finally announce Neptune High Senior Prom opened and ready for business, but no funny business ha ha ha!"

Veronica smiled ruefully. By the sound of it, Mandy was having a delightful evening. _I'm glad at least one of us is._

Mac and Veronica got up from their seats, just as Weevil finally came back from his visit to the restroom. Veronica met his eyes and was happy to find some of his lines had softened a bit. _Apparently, I am the only one, who knows the entire story_ , Veronica thought as he bowed his head to avoid her intense stare and took her by her other arm. _Yet another example to prove that talking actually eases ones worries. I wish I could follow my own advice sometimes..._

Once inside the ballroom, Veronica felt her jaw drop to the floor. It really had become a blast from the past, just as Mandy had predicted. The balloons and glitter was still a big part of the décor; so was the colour scheme, but the overall theme had been transformed into an underwater lair. Lights hung in the ceiling, giving off the impression that they were being submerged in water. Beautiful pictures of the sea-life hung all over the ballroom and all the windows were draped in tons of blue, green and other sea-like coloured fabric.

"It actually looks nice," Veronica mumbled to herself as she took in the whole picture.

Out by the walls two long tables were filled with beverages and a lot of food, which made Veronica's already full stomach growl with appreciation.

Weevil chuckled deeply as Mac teased, "Good to see you're still bottomless, Mars."

A band dressed as sea-people of various designs began to play on the stage and people automatically started to clap to the rhythm.

Mandy jumped up and down with giddy happiness. Overall the brunette was looking like she was completely satisfied with the way things were going.

But, sadly, her peace of mind was about to get tested for the second time that evening.

Madison and Shelley walked up to her with mocking sneers on their faces. Veronica, who stood nearby listened only for a minute before jumping in, "Well, well, _well_. Have you seen this, Shelley?" Madison's eyes flew around the transformed room with her usual expression etched on her face; disdain and arrogance.

The not so bright Shelley nodded with the agreement she knew she was supposed to show and Madison continued nastily, "When all else fails; copy my ideas. It looks _exactly_ like the charity dance I coordinated in freshman year. Ah well, I guess I should be flattered. Copying is the biggest sort of flattery, I suppose. "

Veronica saw tears in Mandy's big eyes and suddenly she'd had _enough_.

As the two blonde women snickered evilly, Veronica stepped over to them and placed herself next to the now visibly trembling Mandy.

"Well, _I_ don't think you can actually claim ownership of an idea being used all over the world, _Maddie_." Veronica said sarcastically. Then she clapped her hands together in mock excitement and added with a smile so fake she deserved an Oscar, "Oh, but hey, let's go find a library book I remember reading once. I think it was called; 'I'm so insecure I have to take credit for other people's work', wouldn't that be just totally awesome?"

Fire in Madison's eyes rained down on Veronica, but she was so used to being bullied emotionally, that she hardly even noticed. _Especially_ when it came from Madison.

Unbeknownst to the two arguing women, the other classmates had begun to form a circle around them. Many remembered the evil tongue of Madison and even more people remembered the tiny blonde's fierce temperament and ability to cut her opponents down to half their size with words alone.

Mandy stood forgotten next to them as the two other women stared at each other with barely hidden malice.

Wallace entered the ballroom at that moment. He'd just turned off his cell phone after another unwanted call and was ready to seek out his friend and tell her everything before things got out of hand. Then he saw the unmistakable shape of a huddle indicating a possible fight about to occur. "What the…" he started to say, but then his eyes caught Mac standing alone close by and he just knew that somehow Veronica Mars was involved.

 _Why does trouble follow you around_? He thought to his unknowing friend and sighed.

The NBA player quickly walked into the mass of people; closely followed by his wife. What he saw made him stop for a long moment of pure disbelief.

Madison stood dumbfounded as Veronica continued her cutting remarks; copying Madison's evil tone of voice that so many had been a victim to over the years, "…your plastic face."

Wallace decided he had to stop this before it got out of hand, but just as he stepped forward a hand suddenly stopped him. Logan stood by his side with a very intense look in his eyes and his tone was low, but serious when he demanded, "Not yet, I wanna see how far they take it."

Feeling enraged at the blatant disregard for his wife, Wallace shook off the other man's arm and sneered coldly, "Look, Echolls; control your idiotic wife instead of acting like a freaking caveman!"

Suddenly, their attention flew back to the women as a sound distracted them.

Madison stood with a raised hand and Veronica stood with a red cheek. The latter said so coldly, that Wallace felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "Now I guess that means I owe you one Mrs. Echolls. Don't worry; I always make it a point to repay my debts as fast as possible..."

Then, practically oozing dignity, Veronica gently clasped Mandy's hand and led the brunette out of the now utterly stunned crowd. Sadly, the silence didn't last. Someone whistled and yelled, "Yeah, girl fight!" Another chimed in, "Go Madison, that was _awesome_."

But Madison didn't move; her hand was still raised a bit in the air. She knew even though not everyone else did, that it wasn't her that had won this argument. She knew that finally she had taken it one step too far.

Logan broke the weird tension by getting the dumbfounded band to play their music again and shortly after everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could be in Neptune at least.

Veronica stood in a corner a little while later, her blue eyes told everyone who came close that she did _not_ want to be bothered at that moment.

Understandably, people respected the young woman's unspoken request and left her alone. Not even her concerned friends were willing to endanger themselves to her volatile mood.

**0o0o0**

Another set of eyes had witnessed the entire ordeal. His white teeth lit up in an appreciating smile. There was and had only ever been one Veronica Mars, _Thank God she hasn't changed_.

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**


	8. The Long Lost Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone thought lost returns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! I just wanted to say I hope you're still enjoying the story; the last chapter didn't get the usual reaction, so I'm hoping it doesn't mean you think the story sucks;) (yep, I'm that unsure but it can't be helped).  
> Anyway, this chapter's title kinda gives the next development away.   
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: The long Lost Kane**

Veronica didn't notice that she was being watched. She was so caught up in her own trembling emotions at the time. The whole ordeal with Madison had finally snapped some of her iron clad control.

 _Don't let it beat you!_ Veronica demanded ordered herself; she _hated_ not being in control, but she already felt the pressure from her chaotic memories fighting to get out in the open, no matter how hard she fought against it. A pounding headache began right over Veronica's eyes and she sat down on the nearest chair and leaned forward with her head in her arms.

Finally, after a long moment, Veronica gave in to the desperate urge and let the memories of what had happened four years earlier enter her mind with extreme clarity.

_**It was very late and rare Californian rain poured down outside the car. The two people inside it didn't notice. Veronica only concentrated on looking at her newest ex-boyfriend. His eyes were dry now. He had yelled, begged and cried in the attempt to wriggle out a reason for her breaking his heart.** _

" _ **Is it**_ **Logan** _ **that's forcing you to do this?" Piz asked in a tiny, yet dignified tone. Veronica sighed heavily again and tried for the hundredth time that night to make him understand that this decision was all her – no one was forcing her except her own sense of what was right and wrong. She'd already broken so many of her principles that she had to make this right, she had to make Piz understand.  
**_

" _ **I'm truly sorry Piz, but if that was the answer you were looking for, then you don't know me as well as you think you do. I just don't love you anymore." Veronica hesitated, hating what she was about to do and then quickly hammered in a last devastating nail to his coffin in the attempt to end his feelings for her. It was the only thing she could think of to make him realize she was never good enough for a decent guy like him.  
**_

" _ **I'm not sure I ever did…"**_

_**Apparently that statement finally did the trick. Piz's innocent eyes once again became full of tears but this time anger was also very visible.** _

" _ **Are you really that cold, Veronica?" Piz asked quietly with hurt shining out of his eyes, "Then I have to agree with what most people say about you; you really are a first-class**_ **bitch** _ **."**_

_**The insult cut into Veronica's skin, but she allowed it to happen without her usual repercussions. He was right after all, she kept thinking.** _

_**Veronica's own eyes stayed painfully dry until the young man left the car, slamming the door as hard as possible. Then, after a long minute, the tears silently started pouring down her face as she gave in to her self-pity and the true sorrow over having to hurt a person she cared for.** _

_**Her hand fell upon her still flat stomach as she remembered the reason why Piz couldn't be in her life anymore. He probably wouldn't appreciate being a stepfather to Logan Echolls bastard child.** _

_**Logan, who had sworn to destroy her, hurt her.** _

_**A police car drove by and slowed down. Veronica felt panicked. She so didn't need Vinnie Van Lowe's appearance right now.** _

_**Finally - thankfully- it disappeared around the corner without incident. Veronica sighed deeply with bone-weary relief, before she looked in the glove compartment for a tissue to wipe her eyes. Her father's angry voice suddenly sounded as clear to her as though he was in the car with her.** _

" _ **Don't ever come back if you won't apologize to Harmony! I'm your father Veronica and I**_ **demand** _ **you listen to me for once in your life! I mean it; leave now and it ends your welcome in this family! I swear to God!"**_

_**Veronica felt warm fresh tears run down her cheek at that memory and then suddenly screamed out her pain inside the privacy of her car.** _

_**Some minutes later, Veronica sat frozen as the tears dried on their own, then she made her life-altering decision to leave Neptune and the two men in her life she loved.She convinced herself that no one would miss her anyway...  
** _

"Hey Veronica; do you by any chance have a seat available for an old friend?"

Veronica's body jumped violently as she was ripped out of her unpleasant memories and looked up, not really believing her own ears. _This isn't happening_ , she managed to tell herself as her eyes told her it indeed _was_ happening.

" _Duncan_? Duncan Kane... what? _How_?"

The man looking down at her with a bright white grin on his tanned face was indeed Duncan Kane; the only surviving child to Jake and Celeste Kane, two of the richest people in Neptune – probably in the world too.

He had matured into a good-looking man. He was taller than in his high school days and the sunburned skin was more pronounced after living in Australia for the past five years. His brown hair was cut short and he had smiling wrinkles around his greenish eyes.

When Veronica locked eyes with her very first boyfriend, she instantly realized that Duncan wasn't only different on the outside. There was a blinding light shining through his eyes. They twinkled and shined in a way Veronica barely recognized. _I guess being off of his medication suits him, he's not drugged down any longer._ The young man simply beamed with love of life. It was a great look on the former so brooding male.

"Are you quite done staring, Miss Mars?" Duncan asked with another grin and bent down to pull her up into a tight embrace, "not that I don't appreciate some ogling," he added grinning and hugged her even closer. _He reminds me of Lily_ , Veronica thought in a daze, feeling rather dumbfounded by the very thought since it was the first time in her life she could easily spot the family resemblance between the Kane siblings.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Veronica then finally returned the grin and, for the first time in a long time, the blonde felt like her old curious self again as she pulled out of his arms only to bombard him with multiple questions.

"What are you doing here, Duncan? Is it even safe to be back in America for you? Have the Mannings dropped the charges? How's Baby Lily doing? Will you move back to Neptune now? With her? And-"

Duncan laughed boomingly and tried to answer her questions as fast as he could, so he didn't give her any more time to think up new ones for him. He knew from past experience, that she would keep going if she wasn't distracted.

"I'm actually visiting my parents with Lily. I thought they deserved to meet her; maybe they'll stop thinking about her as the reason their son ruined his bright future and begin to understand that I wouldn't have one if it wasn't for her..." He looked serious for a second at the thought of all the grief Jake and Celeste had given him for his choices in life, but then his new carefree mask returned and he continued with a huge and proud smile, "Lily is doing just fine; God help me, but she's looking more and more like her aunt every day, and not just in appearance, I might add. I just hope she won't have as big an appetite for the male species as her auntie did. That's an accident waiting to happen, 'cause I doubt I'll be as chill about that as my dad was."

Veronica grinned at the thought of Duncan hovering protectively behind his daughter when her first suitor would pick her up for a date. _I pity the fool,_ she thought to herself.

Duncan seemed to read her mind, because he rolled his eyes with mock horror before simply continuing on with his story, "As for the Mannings I hope they both rot in Hell for one thing, but sadly for me and good for them I suppose, they'll have to go to jail first."

At the sight of Veronica's puzzled face he sat down at the table she had just been leaning on and explained, "Well, apparently you won't be happy until you get the whole story. I can't say I'm surprised by that. It's nice to see some things doesn't change."

He smiled yet again when Veronica simply ignored the teasing and sat down, her eyes focused intently on him.

"Well, remember Lizzie Manning? Meg's sister, who helped us when we were looking for the abused child?"

Veronica nodded silently and Duncan saw the shadows of _those_ memories flash over her face as he explained, "After coming of age she moved out and has been fighting for the proper authorities to step in ever since. No one would listen - The Mannings were a respected and valued family; a tribute to the community," the last words were sneered in disgust over that untrue fact.

Duncan smiled after a short moment of disdain and hurried on with the story, "Then last year, when your dad returned to office something was finally set in motion. Keith began digging around after he found some hidden notes from Lamb. I guess we never realised that Lamb wasn't as dumb as we thought. You see, he'd written out copies of our statements that night; well basically our details of the entire incident from that evening. Sheriff Mars then conducted a more thorough investigation using some more information he found in your left over notes on your computer."

Duncan smiled widely as he ended his tale – not seeing the violent flinch Veronica gave at the mere mention of her father, "And then last month, they were finally arrested and poor Grace was immediately allowed to move in with Lizzie. All is right in the world again... "

The Kane son watched with a confused frown when he finally noticed that Veronica had paled at the mention of her father. He didn't know that the thought of Keith Mars using her left behind evidence was unsettling her very core. _What is going on with them_? Was all Duncan thought, still ignorant about the falling out the Mars clan had had in his absence.

Veronica was extremely pleased that justice had finally located the Mannings; yet she couldn't help but feel a pinch of anger toward her father for using _her_ stuff and that anger was then suddenly destroyed when she realized something rather important. He hadn't thrown out her things after she moved away. _If he still has my things, maybe...just maybe he still loves me and regrets saying those things. I hope so, I really miss Dad..._

For one short moment, Veronica envisioned how her life could've been these last few months if she'd had Keith's presence with her. _I wouldn't have been so exhausted, that's for sure_ ; she decided and fought back the burn of tears that were always quick to come when she thought about her father and the way he used to stand by her side no matter what.

"Ronnie, are you in there?" Duncan's voice pulled her back to reality once again and she looked up with a forced smile.

"I'm just so happy for Grace, Lizzie and Meg. I mean; _finally_ she can rest in peace knowing that no harm will come to her baby sister or daughter."

Duncan smiled in return and blinked away the old image of a hospitalized Meg, who begged him to keep their child safe from harm. _I did it, Meggie_ , he thought kindly to his deceased girlfriend. Then Duncan shook off the sudden serious vibe he felt and began to ask Veronica about her life after Neptune High.

Their conversation barely got started, much to Veronica's hidden relief, because at that moment a certain someone finally noticed Veronica's talkative friend.

"DUNCAN! Dude what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you like on the run from the law or something?"

"Shut up, Dick," Mac quickly yelled angrily when she followed his disbelieving gaze and noticed Veronica sitting close to the returned Kane. She instinctly knew that Duncan might be able to heal Veronica more than she'd been capable of. _Maybe she'll even reveal a few of her secrets to him,_ she hoped fervently.

Despite Mac's quick interference, Dick's loud voice had already echoed out onto the entire crowd and people immediately rushed over to see if Duncan's presence was real.

A pair of hazel brown eyes widened with shock and if someone had looked into those eyes at that moment, they'd have noticed the fear as well, when they darted quickly from the returned fugitive to the tiny woman by his side.

Veronica was at that time busy being pushed out of the way by several classmates, who all felt that Duncan really needed to know all about _their_ activities for the last few years.

Veronica smiled, a hint of bitterness tinted it as she took in the excitement surrounding her. _Duncan still seems like the golden boy...he's been a criminal for years and still people suck up to him instantly because of his wealth. They never did that with Logan. They hated and idolized him, but they_ never _sucked up to him to that degree_. Veronica suppressed a snort, _probably because they knew he'd punch their faces in if they tried. Logan always wanted to be seen as an individual, not like the Echolls heir._

Veronica was so engrossed in her musings that she hardly noticed the bustling people nudging her from all sides. She suddenly felt uneasy and looked up. Instantly, she regretted doing so, when her eyes found the reason for her discomfort.

 _It's like he knows I was thinking about him_ , she thought dazed and unable to look away.

Except Veronica herself, Logan's eyes were the only ones not trying to locate Duncan Kane's. His eyes pierced hers with an intensity that made her face flush and got her entire body tingling in an almost forgotten way.

For a very short second, Veronica thought she saw Logan's customary emotionless mask evaporate as they continued to stare into each other's souls.

 _Let me back in Logan- give me a chance_ , she managed to think before it was over.

The blank mask reappeared and the evil smirk returned with a vengeance – _it feels as though he's making fun of me for thinking such sappy things_ , Veronica thought grimly.

Then Logan took it to the next level as only he could. He saluted her mockingly before he jumped head first into the crowd to greet his oldest friend with a childish yell of, "Yippy cay eh Motherfucker!"

Veronica watched silently as Duncan grabbed hold of Logan and they thumped each other happily on the backs. Within moments, they were engrossed in a shouting match that was a decidedly male way of greeting and Veronica knew that for the time being, neither of her ex-boyfriends would be enjoyable company.

 _And yet again you haven't done what you're_ supposed _to,_ Veronica scolded herself angrily. _Reunions suck._

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I kinda like this chappie. At least it's not full of angst for once ;)  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Twilight Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica overhears a private conversation and stumbles into one herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies. Thanks for calming me down a little and assuring me the story isn't getting too silly. Means the world to me.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Twilight Zone**

Watching all the male bonding from a distance, Veronica decided to vacate the room temporarily to pull herself together again. So much had happened these last few hours that she could hardly believe it. _I feel like my life's turning into a soap opera_ , Veronica thought - not without a fair amount of bitterness.

Before anyone of her friends could come along to distract her, Veronica fled with the sound of Logan and Duncan's laughter ringing in her ears. The sound of their joy unexpectedly tore at her heartstrings. _Hearing them laugh was rare even when we were in high school_ , she mused as she worked her way through the crowd of chatting people.

Finally, Veronica escaped the packed ballroom and without a second thought she commandeered the bathroom again, using the same procedure as last time. Apparentlym Veronica couldn't quite escape her bathroom tendencies. _Note to self, don't teach this skill to my daughter_ – _the teenage years aren't that far away and if karma continues to be a bitch, I'm already in for a joyful ride._

Veronica sighed and walked over to the sinks as she'd done earlier that evening. The giant mirror once again caused Veronica to look deep inside herself. She didn't like what she saw. She had to be honest with who she was and the fact that Duncan was back had really made her happy, but not in a "I'm so thrilled, let's get out of here and get married as soon as possible", kind of way.

 _Does he want me back?_ Veronica thought, _and would I give him a chance, just because Lynn is in need of a father?_

A bitter laugh erupted from Veronica's mouth. "A child can turn out fine with just one parent," Veronica mumbled to her reflection, "just look at me and my parents."

Veronica sighed yet again, her mood plummeting further as an image of Keith entered her mind. "How many times do I have to say, don't go there?" The tired blonde asked her reflection with a threatening sneer and then, in an attempt to try and distract herself, Veronica decided to think of the most precious being in her life. Her daughter.

Without question, Lynn was the single most important person in Veronica's life. A sudden surge of motherly love hit the young woman, who took out a vallet and withdrew from it a small black and white picture.

It showed Lynn with her smiling face all up in the camera. It was only one month old, so it was before her front tooth had fallen out and given her a sweet little gap. One couldn't see the color of her eyes, but they were brown and dark, so unlike Veronica's bluish gray.

Veronica smiled sadly and ran her finger gently over her daughter's face. It had been such a good day; for the first time in months they'd actually been outside playing and although there were dark circles under Lynn's before-mentioned dark hazel orbs, they practically lit up with innocent happiness.

 _Yeah, it was a good day – and she deserves a_ lot _more of them, but that won't happen until you get over this annoying habit of avoiding the only one who might be able to help you!_ Veronica's conscience pointed out viciously and she simply groaned half-heartedly with reluctant agreement.

Veronica knew that what she had to do was going to be painful but also so very necessary in more ways than one. _I'm not a coward_ ; she told herself inwardly and straightened up slowly, trying to project confidence she didn't exactly feel.

 _Oh yeah?_ The - oh so Lilyish conscience of hers quickly asked, _what about the fact that the poor kid doesn't even know anything about her father? If that's not cowardly I don't know what is._

"Stop it," Veronica growled into the empty room and shook her head so hard, that a few loose strains of hair escaped from her braid. But it was futile to fight against the sudden onslaught of a certain memory.

Veronica reluctantly remembered not so long ago, before things had gotten so complicated, how Lynn had been in her arms at the playground by their apartment and how the little girl's eyes had looked a bit sadly up at her mother all of the sudden.

"Mommy," Lynn had asked, looking very mature for such a young child, "all my friends have daddies, where is _my_ daddy?"

Veronica had sort of smiled, taken aback by how sudden Lynn had started asking about the thing she dreaded most. Somehow the question had never gotten answered as a friend had called out to Lynn to come play, but Veronica had known right then and there that it was an unavoidable subject. She'd promised herself to rethink her choices when Lynn got older, but then other things had taken precedence and now, Veronica couldn't escape the real world any longer.

In present time, Veronica sighed for the what felt like the hundreth time in a matter of minutes and tucked the picture back to its proper place and redid her hair with calm movements. Internally she used her old habits and began to recap the night's events. She soon talked to herself in the mirror as if to make the information more acceptable.

"One, Logan needs to know, I _need_ him to know. Two, Weevil is in _serious_ trouble as always, Three, Madison hasn't changed," Veronica chuckled, while she put the finishing touches to her hair, "Neither has Dick. Four, Wallace finally got his Jackie, but there's something fishy going on and they obviously need some form of Veronica Mars help. Five, Duncan is back and better than ever and six, my oh so caring Dad might show up tonight…"

Veronica looked into her own eyes and after a few moments she said in a decisive tone, "I really need a drink."

After one last glance in the mirror, Veronica braced herself and re-entered the reunion. Only to be thrown into a new and extremely unexpected difficulty.

Not fifteen feet away, Dick stood in front of Mac with an unusual expression of seriousness on his face. Mac's eyes were etched onto his with a look that showed more emotion than Veronica had ever seen. She immediately stopped dead in her tracks wishing for the floor to swallow her before they noticed her. _Don't move or they might see you_ , Veronica's mind commanded and she froze, praying against hope that they wouldn't.

Thankfully both of them were too caught up in their staring contest to realize they were being watched.

"Why haven't you ever answered my e-mails?"

Veronica could see how Dick's question hit Mac like a knife and gritted her teeth from flaying Dick alive, as Mac responded with quiet dignity, "Because there wasn't any more to say. You might have had some kind of emotions for me, but Dick, let's be real, you'll never really get over the fact that Cassidy was my first love."

Dick's eyes narrowed ominously and even Veronica could see that although he had been drinking a lot during the evening, he was fiercely focused on getting through to her friend. _Isn't there a plant somewhere I can sneak away and hide behind?_ Veronica thought, growing more and more desperate _not_ to hear anymore of the intense conversation taking place in front of her.

But, as it usually was in such instances, it was a vain hope and soon after Dick's deeper than usual voice pointed out hotly, "The relationship between the two of you has _nothing_ to do with us, Mac. For all our bull back then, we were nothing but kids in High School – me more than most," Dick added, trying to lessen the tension, but the look Mac sent him told him it was a lost cause and he continued with a frustrated sigh, "...and believe it or not, I _do_ know I acted like a complete asshole after his death and I'm so sorry about that, but that's a long time ago now." He ran a sunburned hand through his golden hair and added uncertainly, "And I think that this thing that we have, is nothing like what you had with my little brother… unless of course you still love him? I mean, I can understand that, he was your first love and-"

Mac's bitter laugh caused both Veronica and Dick to flinch briefly with surprise. It really didn't sound appealing on the small brunette. Fortunately the laugh didn't last long and Mac answered Dick's allegations with an almost, but not quite, sneer on her face, "Your little brother left me _naked_ in a hotel room, killed several innocent people, Goodman not included, and let's not forget how _he raped my best friend_!"

 _Don't hate on behalf of me, I'm not worth it_ , Veronica told her friend with her thoughts even as she couldn't deny the warmth that spread inside her at hearing herself being so defended.

Apparently Dick felt somewhat similar and his whole body tensed for a short second, before he leaned forward and grabbed on to Mac's thin shoulders angrily. "For Christ sake, why does _everything_ revolve around Veronica freaking Mars?" He shouted and then took a deep calming breath when Mac angrily hissed, " _Don't_ yell at me, Richard Cassablancas Junior!"

Dick released Mac from his iron grip and continued talking quietly, "Logan has totally let her ruin him and she's walked all over him and stupid shit like that. I mean, you saw that wherever she walked, he followed without question and it always ended up causing him extreme pain! She broke him, Mac... Do you even know how much trouble he got into for beating up that Gory Sorokin kid in college? Veronica makes the people who cares about her suffer... You need to remember that and you _definitely_ need to remember this too!"

At the end of his quiet tirade, Dick bent down and gave Mac a passionate kiss, which after a hesitant pause Mac eagerly responded to, like she was a desert finally getting a much needed drop of water.

In the meantime, Veronica herself, felt like she had been invited to the twilight zone. _And I thought my relationship with Logan was an odd match_ , she thought wryly. Before she could decide whether or not she should try to sneak past the kissing couple to freedom, Mac suddenly broke free and ran off _. Oookay, not a good time to be spotted having eavesdropped on_ _ **that**_ _conversation_ , Veronica decided and slowly backed away from Dick, who looked more hurt than she'd ever seen him.

Suddenly, Veronica's back ran into another body with a soft thump. The sudden unexpected halt almost caused Veronica to fall on her face, but strong arms immediately enveloped her and pulled her to safety.

Veronica's initial fear of being held tightly by a complete stranger instantly died away when her body quickly informed Veronica's slower mind, just who her saviour was. The familiar scent of him calmed her senses and all she wanted was to curl around him and never let go.

Of course real life never really turns out the way one want it to and Veronica tensed with her head on her ex-lover's firm chest, when he spoke teasingly from way above her, "My oh my, if it isn't Veronica Mars spying once again? Now our lives have come full circle."

Once the words registered in her mind, Veronica cursed deeply inwardly for her idiocy, not ready for a confrontation yet.

 _And you said you weren't a coward?_ The voice, which sounded a lot like Lily mocked inside Veronica's head while she almost timidly removed herself from Logan's still tight embrace.

She swallowed a lump of her uncharacteristic fear and took one deep breath, and forced herself to remember that she was not now nor had she ever been afraid of confrontation, _especially_ one with the man in front of her. _Just act natural or else he'll never respect you..._

"Hello Logan. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, one would have thought that the smell of ass would have caught my attention."

 _Damn it, why can't you ever control yourself_? Veronica scolded her snarky mind, when she saw that her mocking words earned her a full blown re-enactment from the High School Jackass Logan, who hadn't had an epic relationship with Veronica Mars, "Ah Gee Whiz Ronnie gal; maybe it's _your_ big long nosey nose, that's just a bit out of order for once. Or - and please correct me if I'm wrong here - haven't you used it to condemn your old classmates to Hell every chance you got?"

Veronica sighed heavily and tried to contain herself. At that moment, two Veronicas were fighting for the upper hand. The one that really hated his gut and screamed for name-calling along with other extremely childish actions and the one who was happy to see that the man she'd loved for so long was still in there, sarcastic remarks be damned.

"So…" Veronica began hesitantly, really trying to keep her old anger in check long enough for them to have at least one civil conversation before she revealed everything, "How's married life treating you?"

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Veronica knew that she'd made a mistake. It was obvious from the tensed stance he got into, that Logan took her words as just another quick stab at him and his life's choices.

"Why?" He asked with a sardonic smirk plastered on his face, "You sound jealous, but I'm telling you right now; if you're looking to break us up, sex on the side isn't gonna work, Ronnie. I tried that more than once and failed miserably…but that doesn't mean I won't accept an offer from _you_ if given. For old times' sake and all."

The words were too much for Veronica's already tried patience and she took in a deep breath and clenched her fists to stay calm and grounded. After a long moment, having achieved some needed calm, Veronica managed to reply with a cool tone to her voice, "As if Echolls! You had your chance, remember? It didn't go so well. But," Veronica added and smiled patronizingly, "Thanks for the sweet willingness to overlook your wedding vows. It really makes a gal feel special."

In the next second, Logan had thrown off his supposed nonchalance. He straightened up and suddenly he changed his tone of voice completely; for the first time anger was patently obvious in his voice and face as he darkly pointed out, " _You're_ the one, who made it like this, Veronica! I begged for your forgiveness more than once, do you even remember that?"

Veronica swallowed the heavy lump of guilt in her throat and instinct took over. She replied the only way she knew how, "If I recall correctly _you_ swore to ruin me and said something about my hooker tendencies…"

Logan chuckled darkly and shook his head briefly before he then looked straight into her eyes. For once, he looked completely genuine, "Come on, Mars; like a few threats from me ever got to you."

Veronica didn't know how to respond to that and Logan, who was picking up on her brief hesitation swooped in on her, crowding her personal space like he used to do. When he next spoke, his voice carried a gentle tint to it that ssent shivers of remembered love down Veronica's spine, "Since we are sharing insults as always, let me ask you this, Veronica; did you leave because of me... because of _us_?"

 _There's your perfect opening_ , Veronica told herself and she looked up into Logan's beautiful eyes. But just as she was about to blurt out everything about his only child and her dilemma, they were interrupted by none other than Madison…

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before you threaten to hurt me for the end, just revel in the fact that you got some LoVe interaction this time ;)  
> Until Next Time!


	10. BFF, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V trades barbs with Mdison, gets drunk and has a heart to heart with Wallace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being awesome you guys! I hope this chappie will be worth the wait, I'll post part two tomorrow as soon as I wake up, I promise!

**Chapter Ten: BFF, Part 1**

The thoughts that flew into Veronica's mind at the sight of her one true nemesis were not very productive, at least that's what she quickly told herself as she took in a deep calming breath at the other woman's fast approach.

The fake platinum blonde looked murderous; her eyes were scorching with resentment and hate. For a brief second, Veronica amended silently that if she had been one to scare easily, she might just have been afraid of the Echolls wife. As the thought entered her mind, Veronica's scoffed internally and thought; _as if!_

Then Madison finally reached them and she stopped right in front of the smaller Veronica, who looked blankly up at the other woman, when she said in a hiss, "You! Don't you come near him! I swear, I'll call the police and make up a story so you'll get arrested! It shouldn't be too hard after all, I mean everyone knows that not even Sheriff Mars can stand to be around you these days!"

Veronica stiffened and desperately tried to control her expression. _That bitch can't know how much she got me there,_ she told herself inwardly, _and thank God my past experiences make it hard for anyone to read my face anymore._

 _Well,_ Veronica continued after she glanced up at the equally frozen Logan, _almost anyone_.

The young author was looking down at his wife with a small evil smile and in that split second, Veronica was painfully reminded of Aaron Echolls once again. The look Madison was receiving was one of pure loathing, one that Veronica still had nightmares about after all those years.

Apparently Madison saw and recognized the look as well. Her rub-on tan instantly paled and her eyes widened for a short moment, before they narrowed and with her eyes firmly planted on Logan in a way that reminded Veronica of a handler never taking his eyes away from a deadly animal, she coldly spat out, "Logan, Honey, you know as well as I do what she's responsible for! Don't get involved with her again, please! I'm your freaking _wife_ for God's sake and I do have a say here!"

 _Okay I better end this now_! Veronica decided when Logan looked like he was about to dish out some pretty not-married-remarks and she straightened up as much as she could and interrupted Logan before he could even get a single acidic remark in, "He is all yours, Madison. ,I unlike my parents and you, actually respect the institute of marriage."

Then Veronica turned and walked away from the married couple as fast as it was humanly possible. She ignored the tiny part of her that always sounded like a mocking Lily that tried reminding her that it was only unmarried men she cheated with so while she was a supporter of marriage vows, she wasn't exactly a saint considering how her own daughter had come into being.

Her quick pace and flushed face earned Veronica quite a few glances from her old classmates. On her way to the ballroom, Veronica recognized the telltale signs of new gossip being formed about her. As she pushed past one of the former cheerleaders she even heard the words, "…blackmailed Logan to sleep with her all those years ago and ruined his relationship with Lily Kane…Still a slut, I guess."

Veronica didn't even slow down her movements as she turned around and harsly shoved the before-mentioned cheerleader's date, who in turn rammed his entire body into her with a loud yelp of surprised pain.

As she entered the ballroom, now seething with anger, Veronic allowed herself one brief vindictive smile as she glanced behind her and observed the domino effect her push had created _. That'll teach them to forget who they're dealing with_! Veronica thought and turned her attention back on to her current problems. _I was so close! And stupid Madison just keeps on ruining everything,_ Veronica's more childish side added. The words about her dad had cut deep and Veronica swallowed a lump of sadness _. I'm done crying for tonight_! She told herself and, after a short pause, Veronica headed straight for the table with alcohol and quickly gulped down a glass of pure vodka and was in the midst of drinking martini number three when Wallace and Jackie found her a little while later.

Wallace eyed the tiny female with barely hidden concern. Jackie's long fingers were like a cage around his bicep as they tried to talk to their intoxicated friend. The married couple shared one look, it seemed as though they once again had to delay their own problems at the sight of Veronica's. _Ah well_ , Wallace thought to himself, _she's looking worse than I am right now_ … He nodded once to his wife, who took his hand gently in hers, and then walked closer to Veronica.

"Got one for me Marshmallow?" He asked as he watched his first real Neptune friend drink as though she was returning from a two-day trip to the desert. Red spots on her cheeks showed her state of mind and behind her ,Wallace saw Madison enter with a firm grip on Logan, who looked more like a statue than ever. He was pale and his eyes were searching the room. Wallace had a pretty good guess for what or more importantly, _who_.

The basketball-player looked down at his wife and muttered softly, "Jackie, do you mind if I leave for a few minutes with my BFF? I think I'm needed right now."

Jackie's brown eyes overlooked no details and after a short pause, she smiled approvingly to her husband, "Go ahead, Hon. I'll use the time to catch up with some of my _darling_ fellow graduates." She stopped and looked down at their intertwined fingers and hesitated for a moment.

Wallace sighed and squeezed her hand and whispered, "I'll try to talk to her about that too, I promise." Jackie smiled and then glanced over at the obviously troubled Veronica. Instantly she was bombarded with guilt. _It's so easy to see Veronica has got problems of her own, why can't I just be patient?_

Wallace felt her sudden stiffness and smiled comfortingly. "I know," was all he said and let go of her hand. Jackie sighed and quietly dived into the buzzing crowd around them, ignoring the weirdness that was the ones that were getting up from the floor as if they'd decided to lie down for some inexplicable reasons because Neptunians were crazy.

Veronica didn't hear anything of their talk, she was too busy drinking and beating herself up mentally for once again acting like a coward. _Logan, I have something important to tell you – how hard is that to get out?_ She mentally scolded herself and downed her drink. _I simply have to get it done sooner rather than later. Lives pretty much depend on it, Girly Girl._

Just as she reached for a fresh drink, Veronica was grabbed firmly around the waist and pushed quickly towards the exit once again. The people who had seen her little discussion with the Echolls couple (and was still standing) stared curiously at her and Wallace's retreating forms.

"Wallace, let _go_ of me!" Veronica demanded, the fast pace coupled with the sudden coolness of the outside air made her dizzy and she briefly considered that chugging numerous alcoholic beverages probably wasn't the greatest of ideas. _Especially in a room with all your high school adversaries_ , _who'd just revel in your humiliation,_ Veronica's more sober part of her mind added realistically.

The young male simply snorted at the glazed attempt of a threatening glare Veronica sent his way and continued walking. It didn't take long for him to guide them both over to a more discreet place. _This'll have to do_ ; Wallace thought and firmly planted the smaller Veronica on the empty bench.

Veronica sighed and shook her head to try and stay lucid. Something about the way Wallace looked at her told her that they were about to have one of their old heart to hearts. She looked around and realized they were sitting on a bench not far from where she'd talked to Weevil earlier in the night.

For a second, Weevils problem reentered her mind and eager for the distraction, Veronica contemplated his dilemma; _the Fitzpatrick's are probably gonna track him down soon,_ especially _since his revenge habits equals my own and therefore aren't exactly subtle. I really have to do something about that before things gets worse for him…Maybe my boss at the agency will lend a helping hand with some witness protection or something_. Veronica sighed and blinked more of the dizziness away as she ran over Weevil's case in her head. _No matter what, I'm gonna help him through this,_ she decided, _Weevil is a person I don't particularly feel like losing_.

Wallace's patience finally ran out after having watched his friend go from drunk out of her mind to gloomy and speculative in a matter of minutes. "Now, explain please, before I lose my mind!" He barked, ripping Veronica back to her own problems with a start that nearly toppled her off of the bench.

Veronica turned her head in his direction and looked silently up at him for a while, trying to force him to leave matters alone until she was damn well good and ready for explanations, but it appeared that Wallace was definitely no longer a tamed friend. He didn't let her get her way for once and realizing her own defeat, Veronica took in another deep calming breath and tried to verbalize her story so it would make the most sense.

It didn't go that well; Veronica blamed the alcohol after she'd stopped tree times halfway through her story. When Wallace didn't look the least bit inclined to help her, Veronica sighed heavily and then decided to jump right into it without further hesitation, "Wallace," she said quietly, "I have a daughter named Lynn Megan Mars. She is named after her grandmother and one of my best friends."

At first, Wallace looked absolutely dumbstruck at the thought of his old friend being a mom of all things, and then he frowned as he tried to absorb all her information. _I wonder when he's gonna put two and two together_ , Veronica mused and then swallowed a sardonic smile, when Wallace slowly paled, _ah there it is…_

The look on Wallace's face when it dawned on him just _who_ Lynn senior's son was would definitely have made Veronica giggle like a schoolgirl, if it hadn't been for the fact that she still needed to reveal more, "And…" Veronica swallowed. _Oh my God it's hard to say out loud_!

Wallace crossed his arms when she hesitated and asked quietly, "What, Veronica? You can tell me."

Tears suddenly began to burn in her eyes and it didn't take long before the first heavy drop slowly slid down Veronica's cheek. _I thought I said, I wasn't gonna cry anymore_ , she scolded herself, but it was in vain. The tears kept on coming and then, after yet another deep breath, Veronica finally revealed one of her heavy burdens to her friend in a whisper, "And she has got leukemia and needs a bonemarrow transplant. I'm here tonight because I hope Logan might turn out to be a suitable donor, because… because no one else is, including me and it's _killing_ me, Wallace…She's just a baby, I can't lose her too. It'll break me completely."

Veronica bit her lip and looked down at the pavement as she waited for her friend's response. She didn't see Wallace's initial shock give way for pity and sadness. _No wonder she seems old_ , he thought slowly in the silence, and for the first time that night he took in the true state Veronica was in. She was trembling and the dark circles under her eyes were suddenly very visible. _She's right_ , Wallace realized and he sighed, _this might just break her…_

The silence stretched on and after a while Veronica couldn't take it anymore and she looked up at Wallace. Their eyes met and for a long moment neither of them moved. Then he just got up from the bench and walked in front of her. After another couple of seconds of silence, Wallace surprised her as he simply opened his arms and said, "Come here Marshmallow."

The two friends were too caught up in their emotional moment to realize that they were being watched intently; adoring eyes turned to pure hate as they fell on the small crying blonde. The look in the cold eyes promised pain…

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, part two is coming tomorrow after all ;)  
> Until Next Time!


	11. BFF, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V handles Wallace's problems like a boss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya all, welcome back to my crazily dramatic little tale. I hope you'll enjoy the newest installment!

**Chapter 10: BFF, Part 2**

The hug continued and neither of the two friends seemed to care one bit. After a long moment, Veronica sighed with profound relief. _Finally there's one person from my past that knows the truth_. Veronica smiled into Wallace's shirt and amended silently, _well, besides Mac of course…_

Veronica's smile died down when she suddenly remembered the other woman's word from earlier that evening, " _ **Hell, I don't think I would have known the truth had I not seen you that night."**_

Veronica gritted her teeth as she felt the now familiar pull of hated memories struggling to come to the surface. After a short minute, she gave up the fight and as Wallace's' firm, sheltering grip on her never lessened, Veronica dove into another memory.

_**Veronica stood in her old bedroom at the apartment packing clothes into her suitcase, her insides were burning with anger and big dose of self-pity.** _

_**Backup the dog was sitting quietly by the door and eyed his mistress with his head tilted to the side, it seemed confused about her inner turmoil. Veronica hardly noticed as she finished throwing her clothes into her suitcase and stopped mid-movement, right in front of her picture wall.** _

_**A picture from the homecoming dance was firmly planted in the middle. Lily and Veronicas heads against one another, mouthing sloppy kisses with eyes that shined brightly with giddiness. Logan and Duncan laughing up in the air, forever caught in the glimpse of happiness.** _

" _ **Oh Lily, I really need you here." Veronica whispered as the eyes of her long dead friend once again gave her a jolt of raw sorrow she very much doubted would ever diminish. She looked away from the image of her deceased best friend. with a sob caught in her throat, refusing to let it out**_

_**Another picture quickly drew her attention and Veronica sighed heavily and felt another kind of fierce hurt wash over her. In the picture Logan and Veronica were standing on the beach, his strong arms cradled her smaller frame and his eyes looked intently and lovingly down at his girl, while Veronica smiled into the camera and took the picture. Now the picture seemed to mock Veronica and before she knew it, she'd ripped it down from the wall and threw it in the garbage bin, blinking away burning tears.** _

_**The third and largest picture, which caught her attention, showed Veronica at her high school graduation standing side by side with a very proud Keith, who was smiling his ears off. It was obvious, even to the devastated onlooker that Keith Mars loved his daughter and that she, at the point in time where the picture had been taken at least, knew she was loved.** _

_**Veronica tightened her jaw in resentfulness when the thought of her father's love fell into her mind and she simply reached up, took ahold of the picture and ripped it into tiny pieces. The things Keith had shouted so unflinchingly were now forever burned into her skull. And before that, the silent treatment and bitterness he'd bestowed upon her had made their relationship rocky to say the least.** _

_**As the tiny pieces of the ruined picture fell to the floor, Veronica went to the door and turned for a quick last look at her room. "A clean break," Veronica mumbled softly and went to the front door. Backup followed her closely and Veronica swallowed back the lump in her throat and hugged him for a while in silence. The big dog whined when she eventually got to her feet and told him to stay put, clearly not liking that he couldn't come with his saddened mistress.** _

_**Outside the apartment, despite her best efforts, tears came again. Veronica sobbed loudly and ran over to her car. Once inside she started the engine and drove away from her life. Suddenly, a flood of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks and Veronica stopped the car in the middle of the road and fell to the ground releasing everything from her stomach that she managed to eat that day.  
** _

_**Afterwards, Veronica didn't have the strength to get up and she stayed motionless on the ground beside her own vomit. A voice came to her in her self pity and she looked up to find Mac staring very frightened down at her, the friend, who she hadn't thought could break down like that.** _

" _ **Are you okay, Veronica? Here, let me help you."**_

_**The slightly larger girl dragged Veronica to her feet and they went inside the Saturn and it didn't take Mac long to force Veronica to reveal everything. And Veronica – too tired to fight - did.** _

_**It ended with Veronica making Mac swear** _ **never** _**to tell anyone about her pregnancy or her other plans. "I know Logan will probably think the child is Piz's or go out of his way to get custody and I can't let that happen, Mac. He's with Madison now and goes out of his way to tell me every time I see him how very much in love he is and all that crap. Besides," Veronica added bitterly, "He's rich and powerful and I'm just me, no court in Neptune would even think to help me and you know it."** _

_**Mac shook her head in denial, "Logan can be an ass; I'll be the first to admit that, but not that big of an ass V. No matter how he acts now,** _ **you're** _**the love of his life, remember that. And if I should somehow be wrong, then there's always Keith. "** _

_**Veronica laughed a laugh which made Mac's skin crawl. "Trust me, Mac; for once dear Mr. Mars will** _ **not** _**be coming to my rescue - A teenage pregnancy? Please…Besides he's got a now priority now, didn't you hear?** _ _**Love, cuddling and the whole nine yards."** _

_**Mac sighed and knew that for once Veronica didn't have the upper hand. Without a single drop of doubt in her mind she knew Keith Mars and Logan Echolls would always help Veronica, whether she wanted them to or not. But at the intense look of determination on the exhausted little PI girl, Mac said with defeat etched into every tone, "Fine, but Veronica, let me help you…** _ **please** _**."** _

_**That night Veronica Mars left Neptune and swore never to return and when an e-mail came to Mac eight months later she kept her promise about not letting anyone know that the now engaged Logan Echolls had just fathered his firstborn child. "** _

A sudden sound from the distance brought Veronica back to the present and she sighed deeply. The almost familiar feeling of guilt intensified when she for the first time considered the pressure Mac had been under all this time. _I really owe her a favor_ , Veronica decided and sighed again.

Wallace heard her sighs and pulled her out from his embrace to look her in the eyes. He smiled when he saw the puffiness around her eyes and more importantly the renewed sparkle in her eyes, "Are you feeling better?"

Veronica returned the serious look her friend gave her. Not for the first time that night she noticed his exhaustion and weariness. _He's got enough on his plate_ , she decided and nodded almost truthfully to his question and gave her best valley girl performance, trying to calm her friend, "Yeah, like - it's _totally_ okay again, ya know…"

Wallace didn't buy it for a second, but forced a smile to his lips to make Veronica happy. Then she surprised him and said bluntly, "Okay, I've had my sob moment tonight. Now, let me hear yours. And don't bother stalling Big Guy, I may be blonde, but I ain't blind."

Wallace bit his lip for a moment and looked over at the building where he knew his wife to be and sighed. "Veronica, I…don't – I mean you don't have to know everything tonight, we can do this later."

The blonde woman in front of him raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest and said nothing and Wallace knew from hard-earned experience that resisting was futile. He swallowed a lump of fear and gently took hold of Veronica's arm and led her back to the bench for yet another heart to heart.

"I told you I married Jackie two months ago, right?" Veronica's nod urged him on and Wallace continued, "Well, we weren't supposed to get married this young, we're barely out of our teens after all and there's not a lot of people who marry successfully at this age, but…" he stopped for a second and said, "We had to. Jackie was my wife in every way but legal and it worked out fine. Sometimes when I was doing my basketball stuff, she would stay home and study for her legal degree and that suited us both fine…One night I came across this fan, who helped me jumpstart my jeep and I thanked her and offered to buy her a cup of coffee as a thank you thing."

Veronica smiled. Wallace is the only one who'll buy a stranger anything for a thank you no matter how famous he is. "Go on," she pressed softly and Wallace did after a pause. "We talked and hit it off at first – she was funny and I promised to send her free tickets, 'cause she was a NBA nut. Then somehow I began to run into her at all the games and then one time she saw me with Jackie and got all weird. The next week it all started…The late night calls, the threatening letters and the vandalism on Jackie's car. One day, Jackie, Billy and I were in the park near my house and there she was, with a bat, and she kept saying that no bastard should have a hold on me and went after my kid…" Wallace's narrative stopped and his jaw clenched as he tried to control his emotions.

Veronica sighed and placed a soothing hand on her friend's arm, "It's okay – I'm gonna do my best to stop her."

Wallace smiled and replied, "I know – It's just, I don't wanna put you into any danger too. This chick is seriously crazy – she feels that I'm everything to her, that she has to own me and my decisions. If there's a woman near me she get's ballistic. I've tried to put restraining orders on her and changing my number only works for a short while and…I just, I'm at the end of my rope here Veronica, I'm scared that she'll really hurt my family. I married Jackie hoping that the legal vows would make her realize she's nothing to me…"

"I promise that I'll look into it first thing Monday." Veronica stated and smiled up at Wallace, who returned the smile. "What?" Veronica asked, "You actually thought I'd deny you?"

Wallace grinned and turned his head away from her reprimanding mock glare. Suddenly, his grin vanished and he tensed tenfold. "Veronica, go inside!" He barked out and Veronica instinctively rose to move, but then reminded herself that she was in fact the only trained operative present and stood her ground.

"Hello Wallace," a sickly sweet voice sounded not far from Veronica's right and she quickly scanned the area. A tall, pretty dark-haired woman was the speaker and Veronica fell into a fighting stance when the woman added, "and hello to you, you bitch."

Veronica smirked, "You kiss your mamma with that mouth? 'Cause if you continue like that, I might just have to bring out the soap."

The woman didn't return the smirk. Her blue eyes shone of hate as she looked Veronica over- a moment later she turned to Wallace and the look got extremely idolizing. "I'll just take care of this…person, who thinks she can touch you so freely," she started to say and then jumped in surprise when Veronica's now steel hard voice sounded right behind her, "Rule One in the maniac's handbook, Honey , ' _Don't_ take the eyes of the prize'. "

A second later, the woman was on the ground, her head slammed into the pavement and she was seeing stars. She didn't have a chance to try to fight back, because in the next instant Veronica's arms were around her neck and somehow she twisted the obsessed fan around and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, that Wallace really didn't know how she'd kept hidden, and cuffed her. "Not to sound cliché and all, but you're under arrest for threatening an F.B.I. agent and more importantly hurting said agent's friend."

Wallace stood dumbfounded and watched in something equal to awe as Veronica pulled up her dress and pressed a bare knee on the woman's back and pulled out a cell phone to report the situation to her superiors. For a moment, he wondered why she didn't call the Sheriff's department to help and then nearly slapped himself, because the answer was kinda obvious after all. Then the NBA player blinked away his confused thoughts and shook his head in disbelief. _I can't believe it,_ he thought, _not two minutes after I finally man up to spill my troubles to her, she's already fixing them. I wish I could repay the favor somehow_.

"Wallace?"

Veronica's voice reached his ears and he looked down slowly – only to discover that the woman was gone and they were alone. "Huh?" he asked intelligently and Veronica smiled – looking more like her High School self than ever, "I got a friend and he took her away while you apparently were off in LaLa-land.  He's gonna make sure she's not gonna hurt you or your family again…So," Veronica added with a teasing smile, "what have we learned from tonight's experience? "

Wallace grinned and could practically feel the months worth of tension seep out through his skin as he replied dutifully, "Always come to Veronica. She'll fix things like the wonderful _and_ genius BFF she is."

Veronica stopped her teasing and looked up at him and suddenly drew him into the second hug that night, "I'll damn well try my hardest, Wallace. Now, let's go back inside and make Jackie as happy as you are right now. As a fellow mother, I know she'll be ecstatic to know her child is safe from that lunatic."

Wallace grinned loudly in her ear, tightened his grip on his tiny friend for a second before releasing her and saying happily, "Your wish is my command BFF.

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wraps up Wallace's little issue, so at least we're making some headway ;)   
> Thanks for commenting and kudos'ing, it really makes my time spent on this all worth it!   
> Until Next Time!


	12. The Plot Thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, real life is hectic at the moment.

**Chapter 11: The Plot Thickens**

It didn't take the two friends long to re-enter the ballroom where the music was still near deafening and the people still were gossiping frantically about their achievements or lack of same.

Veronica eyed the beverage table for a short second longingly, but then looked away with an internal eye roll _. Come on Mars, didn't you learn anything from Lianne – drinking doesn't solve a thing._

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Wallace, who gently nudged her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I'm gonna go find Jackie and tell her the good news. I'll be back soon."

Veronica smiled and quickly stated, "Don't' hurry on my account big guy, contrary to popular belief I _do_ have more than one friend from High School and I'll go track the other one down now."

Wallace grinned and dove into the crowd and disappeared from her sight. Veronica sighed and started looking for Mac. She was distracted from her search when her eyes landed on Logan, who stood all by himself partially hidden from view. _He looks so different from when we were together – sadder somehow_ , the blonde thought and let her eyes roam his entire body without pretense for once. _Maybe he's not as happy as I thought…_

As though he could feel eyes on him, Logan suddenly straightened up and eyed his surroundings closely and Veronica quickly turned around and almost ran right into Mac. "Oh, just the woman I was looking for," Veronica said and smiled widely to the brunette, but the smiled faltered when she realized Mac had barely registered her remark. "Err, are you okay?"

Mac didn't respond, she was looking into the busiest bustle of people in front of her and Veronica followed her gaze. _Oh great – another reminder of that evil –_ _ **evil**_ _– moment from earlier_. Veronica's snarkier part of her mind thought as her eyes landed on Dick.

The blond male was talking animatedly to some of his old 09'er friends and looking just as goofy as ever. For a nanosecond, he looked over in the two women's direction and his entire demeanor changed drastically. His eyes narrowed and his shoulders slumped, but when he noticed Veronica, Dick returned immediately to his usual persona.

Apparently the fast movement caused Mac to snap out of her reverie and she looked over at Veronica and asked numbly, "Huh? Did you say something Bond?"

 _I can't answer that question without making her extremely uncomfortable_ , Veronica reasoned to her bitchy self that wanted to scream at her for her choices and replied casually, "Nah, I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to go sit down for a while – I'm kinda tired and at the moment I'm flying solo."

Mac nodded mutely and followed the F.B.I. Agent to an available table in the distance. They sat down and Veronica sighed dramatically. "Oh these old bones needed that – thanks for coming with me Mackie."

Mac rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics, but secretly she was pleasantly surprised. _She seems a lot like her old self right now – maybe she's getting back to Neptune someday?_ Then Veronica's eyes suddenly darkened in a way Mac had observed in Dick minutes earlier and she looked up and saw Logan walk past them with his hand on Madison's barely there waist. _Okay, maybe not._ Mac amended and quietly prayed for some peace for her friend.

Deciding to bite the proverbial bullet, Mac leaned forward and distracted Veronica's obviously dark thoughts by gently asking, "Are you gonna tell him tonight or what? Illness aside, he still deserves to know the truth." Mac nearly flinched away from her friend's cold look when she locked eyes with her.

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" Veronica asked coolly, but then she deflated and looked down at the tabletop. "I will, but it's just harder than I thought…"

Mac sighed and put her hand over Veronica's in an unspoken act of support. _At least I'd rather have my weird love life than Veronica's day to day life_ , she thought and immediately felt a pinch of guilt because of that.

The emotional moment was suddenly interrupted by none other than Duncan. He showed up at Veronica's side with a huge, carefree smile, which she just couldn't combine with the gloomy teenager she remembered. "This has been a very interesting evening so far," he proclaimed and sat down on the chair next to his ex-girlfriend. A little too close, in the somewhat biased Mac's opinion, who'd never really liked the Kane heir and his inexplicable hold over her blonde friend.

Veronica didn't seem to mind his appearance though, as she quickly returned the smile and leaned closer, "Oh yeah? How's that?"

Duncan laughed loudly and ignored some of the disbelieving stares he received because of it and answered, "Well, for one thing, _everyone_ and their friend keeps coming up to me just to tell me, they really didn't believe I was a nut job, who thrived on stealing kids and running from the law," Veronica's snort was almost as loud as Duncan's laugh. Encouraged by her attention Duncan continued cheerfully, "and then they just _have_ to tell me all about how much they think I'm still a cool dude. That's just priceless."

Veronica leaned back in her seat and looked out over her old classmates with a disdainful smile on her lips that clearly revealed what she thought of her clasmates in general. "That's Neptune for ya, Duncan. Not innocent until proven guilty. Or something like that."

Mac only half-listened to the conversation after that. She was discreetly following Logan's every move. He was now standing over at another table with Madison by his side. Even from the distance, Mac could see the weariness in the man's posture. _I wonder if he's talked to Veronica yet?_ Mac thought to herself and looked away from the Echolls multi-millionaire, when Dick walked over to him to talk, not entirely ready to look at the Casablancas male too closely and risk being caught. Her curiosity was piqued and her resolve weakened a moment later, when she realized the two friends were actually arguing in low tones.

She glanced over again and saw Dick gesture toward the unnoticing Veronica with a non-flattering scowl on his face. Logan was stiff as a board as he followed Dick's pointing finger and for a brief moment, his mask slipped and Mac saw all the unspoken longing in his eyes, before he re-tightened his control and looked back at Dick with a careless smirk, everyone from Neptune High remembered.

 _What was_ that _all about? I know Dick and Veronica never got along, but he's never acted as though he hates her guts…well, not since Logan threw him out from his party all those years ago._

Mac sighed and looked away from the two men and looked back at Veronica and interrupted the ex-lovers' small talk, "I'm just gonna go get me something to drink, you want anything?" She only waited for Veronica's negative reply before she all but jumped out of her chair and walked towards the beverage table.

Duncan frowned with a puzzled look in his eyes, "What was that all about?" he asked. Veronica followed Mac's movements and noticed how she expertly avoided being seen by Dick Cassablancas. "I think she just went to get something to drink," Veronica finally said and quickly distracted Duncan from Mac's weird behavior with another question about his beloved daughter.

A couple of minutes later, Veronica saw someone approach out of the corner of her eye. She stopped listening to Duncan and turned her head sideways. Hoping she wasn't about to have a discussion with a former victim of her P.I. days from High School. When she realized it was Weevil, Veronica relaxed a bit and smiled warmly in greeting.

Weevil swallowed a chuckle when he saw Duncan's narrowed eyes at Veronica's friendly greeting and thought mockingly, _this is not your girl anymore moneybags – you left_. He made sure his eyes sent that exact message and Duncan quickly looked away.

A moment later, Weevil arrived at their table and trailing behind him was a man Veronica vaguely remembered as Weevil's old second in command; Hector something. He hadn't changed much; he looked like he was having the time of his life. Veronica instantly hated him. No one sane enjoyed reunions.

"Hey you all remember Hector right?" Weevil asked as they both sat down – interrupting Veronica's obvious scrutiny of his old friend. Veronica nodded and politely nodded at Hector, while her mind was racing through the memories of the time when Hector had betrayed Weevil.

"Yeah, I remember," Veronica finally answered and even Hector wasn't too naïve to not recognize the look of disdain in Veronica's eyes and he sent her a half smile and asked sheepishly, "What ever happened to, let bygones be bygones?"

 _Oh he's gonna get it now!_ The revenge seeking part of Veronica thought vindictively. She smiled evilly and shook her head, tilted her head and ignored Weevil's teasing groan at the familiar gesture as she replied with sarcasm dripping from her tone, "Bygones? That's a word I don't really recognize, Mister."

Then, Veronica glanced over at Weevil for a second, and the images of his devastated self earlier that night assaulted her senses. She looked away from her friend and locked eyes with Hector and added in a much more serious tone of voice, " _Apparently_ you still help Weevil out whenever he says it's time to tame the _River Stix_..." Veronica emphasized the last two words and saw Hector quickly glance over at Weevil, who shrugged it off.

It was clear to Veronica that he hadn't informed Hector of Veronica's knowledge in the case and that he really didn't care. Before Hector – or Veronica – could utter another word, Weevil turned his attention to Duncan and quickly changed the tense subject by asking him about Lily.

Hector walked over to another friend after a few minutes of icy silence and evil looks from Veronica. She smiled in satisfaction, _I still got it_. Before she could begin to interrogate Weevil as she was itching to do, Wallace walked up to her with a beaming Jackie by his side.

Veronica smiled at the dark-skinned woman. The relief that was etched into her features told its clear story. Wallace had delivered the good news. _At least_ someone _is having a good time tonight,_ Veronica mused and gestured for the Fennel's to sit down and relax. Instinctively, her eyes searched the room for Logan, who was standing a couple of tables away talking with Dick, and in the process obviiously ignoring his wife, who looked more and more angry by the minute.

Like earlier, Logan seemed to be able to feel eyes on him and he suddenly turned his head away from Dick's and caught her staring at him. He lit up with a familiar smirk and Veronica looked away after another long heavy second. _That's it,_ she thought with newfound determination, _I'm gonna tell him before this stupid reunion is over – and it's gonna end soon, so I won't have any more excuses after that…_

"Hello! Are you all still here everybody?"

Veronica flinched violently and looked up at the sound of an exuberant-looking Mandy, who'd returned to the small stage. She was grinning from ear to ear and her hair was slightly messed up as though she had been giving it her best on the dance floor. The funny image of a dancing Mandy flew into Veronica's mind and she chuckled inwardly – thankful for a moment's enjoyment.

"Well," Mandy continued happily unaware that people were halfway ignoring her question, "Now it is _finally_ time to reveal the last surprise of the evening, everyone."

"Another surprise, what's this? A reality show?" Veronica heard Weevil mutter sarcastically in the sudden silence. She herself sat up at that announcement. The curiosity was eating her up, because she knew – like the rest of the people at her table – that Neptune's idea of surprises weren't exactly normal. She silenced Weevil with a look of reproach and he smiled mutely at her in response just as Mandy's shrill voice continued.

"We – the organizers of this swell party and I- have decided that we needed to go all out this year, because we were the best class in ages, of course," Here Mandy paused and seemed intent on waiting until at least one or two had announced their agreement of that statement. No one said a word. Mandy coughed awkwardly and quickly continued with renewed vigor, "…Aaaand for two whole nights we have reserved a floor at the Neptune Grand, just for us! Isn't that just amazing?"

Veronica stared up at the giggling announcer in disbelief and after a quick look around, saw shock and happiness in most people's eyes. Surprisingly not in Logan's though. He looked just as numbed as she felt and he barely registered Dick, who jumped to his feet with an immature howl.

The blond grabbed Logan's hand and high fived it, completely ignoring the frozen male at his side and his clear reluctance. He screamed cheerfully, "Yeah buddy, I've been waiting for a great time to take the good old party pig out of retirement! Whoo hoo!"

Veronica closed her eyes _. So much for a soonish ending_ , she thought. _This might complicate things a bit,_ and then she laid her head down on the table with a loud groan.

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support, it means the world to me!


	13. Some Can't See The Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion changes places and Wallace sees something he doesn't quite understand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be nice and update twice today to make up for yesterday's missing chappie -- feel happy, please :)

**Chapter 12: Some Can't See The Obvious**

Veronica wasn't allowed to wallow in her unexpected misery for too long much to her inner selfishness' dismay. Weevil's similar groan of apprehension made her look up. The tough as nails man looked as puzzled - and to be honest - as concerned as she did by the news. _I can't believe it – two more days and nights in Neptune…Whoever did I piss off to deserve this?_

Weevils' eyes met hers a second later, and in that brief moment the two old comrades were in perfect unison again. "This could get problematic," he muttered quietly, while Duncan, Jackie and Wallace were smiling and loving the new development. Veronica nodded silently and looked away from her friend, trying with all her might to suppress a childish need to sulk.

All around them people's talk exploded after Mandy and Dick's statements and Veronica could literally see how they began moving toward their old cliques when they realized they might have to actually spend mornings with the former geeks and such.

There was Wanda Varner and her friends, _well the ones who stayed her friends after it got out she was a nark._ Veronica thought with a nasty smile when that particularly memory resurfaced. She looked over at another group of people and her eyes fell on Caitlin Ford, who was hanging in Shelley Pomroy's shadow. _Apparently, although it's been more than five years since the Adultery Scandal it looks like she's still having trouble getting back in with the 09'ers._ Veronica's smile grew and glanced over at Weevil, who was looking at his cousin's former girlfriend. _He looks almost as vindictive as I do sometimes_ , she pondered and a flare of amusement ran through her body as she looked back at the tall skinny blonde. _Well, it's nothing she doesn't deserve after her little incident(s) with Chardo._

She completely ignored the part of her that sarcastically pointed out that she might need to look up hypocrite in the dictonary considering her own less than single status the night she'd conceived her daughter.

Shaking off that particular memory before it could fester, Veronica heard someone walk up behind her and glanced back to see several people from Wallace's former basketball team walk up to him and Jackie. They glanced hesitantly over at Veronica, remembering the close place she had in their star player's heart. The former Captain of the team stepped forward and asked bluntly, "Yo man, aren't you gonna ride with us? For old time's sake and what not?"

Wallace smiled politely and looked down at Jackie, who echoed the smile. It was obvious she was letting him decide. Wallace then looked over at Veronica, who sat immobile, waiting for his response. _Does she really think I'm gonna abandon her? Silly woman_. After another short pause, Wallace then looked up and answered, "No thanks Captain, I'm gonna ride with the girls this time around. I'll see you there, though, maybe we'll get a chance to do that one on one match you asked me about earlier now." The Captain and the rest of the team nodded and vanished with a defeated air around them. Obviously they'd hoped to enter the Grande with a superstar in their midst.

Veronica observed the whole thing in silence. She smiled feeling a bit happy again, a tiny part of her felt relieved that no matter how huge a star her old friend became, he'd still be the same ol' loyal Wallace Fennel, who refused to listen to other people's opinion about her.

Veronica smiled warmly at Wallace, who was being kissed firmly by his loving wife. _Who would have thought, that the scrawny and unpopular guy I cut down from the flagpole would eventually become an 09'er himself?_ She thought to herself, feeling an odd sense of displacement at the whole concept. Then she felt the little internal nudge of guilt. _He can't be your friend only Mars, let him hang out with his other friends for once._

After the mental berating Veronica sighed and bent over to whisper in Wallace's ear, "Wallace, it's okay to go with them in the taxi, you know…They were your teammates and they're your fans, remember? I'll be fine; I'll catch a ride with Mac or… _what_?"

Veronica asked and raised a confused eyebrow at the look her friend was giving her. The now extremely famous NBA star stared blankly down at Veronica as though she had just announced she would do a striptease standing on her head while whistling the national anthem. After a short hesitation he finally burst out into a loud laugh and stated cherfully, "You crack me up Veronica Mars, you really do. Are you for real? Don't you know that you and these guys," with a quick nod he included the rest of their silently listening friends, "are the only ones I wanna spend several days with cooped up in a hotel room?"

Veronica bit her lip to keep from smiling like a lunatic. _Thank God he saw right through my insincere offer_ , she thought gratefully. Then she smiled brightly up at him and said seriously, "Thanks for saying that. I guess, I needed the feminine insecure moment."

Wallace nodded with a serious look in his own eyes and looked as though he was about to spout some more fluffy comments and Veronica gently punched his shoulder and tried to distract him with one of her usual jokes, "So, two days at the Grande, eh? It'll be just like High School all over again... "

"It's not gonna be just us lounging about and talking about our achievements or whatever," Jackie suddenly said to them and Veronica smirked.

"Oh really? I can't wait to see what else is gonna happen." Jackie smiled and continued as though Veronica hadn't interrupted.

"Laugh all you want, Missy, I know for a fact that the Grande has evolved quite a bit since our schooldays. It's now got an entire area for fun and games such as the fine art of paintball, swimming and stuff like that."

Veronica suddenly let go of her worries for a few precious minutes and she did her evil giggle and said in her fake scheming voice, "Well, that's just eeeeexxcellent that is."

Wallace, Jackie, Weevil, Duncan looked surprised at her antics for a second, but then they broke out into laughter as she continued with a smug look in her blue eyes, which cancelled out some of the obvious exhaustion in them, "Paintball and me in a room with Madison Sinclair…That's history in the making, guys I tell ya."

**0o0o0**

Half an hour later, the first taxi full of Neptune High's former finest and the rest pulled up in front of the highly priced Neptune Grande Hotel.

Veronica decided to stick with Duncan and listen to all his proud ramblings of his baby girl for the third time that night, just so she wouldn't run into Logan before she was good and ready. But she almost changed her mind as she heard him tell a story of how Lily had decided to be a mountain climber and now climbed every tree in sight being totally fearless like her namesake.

 _My Lynn can't do that_ , Veronica thought, saddened for a moment, but then a voice crept into her mind, and it sounded suspiciously like her deceased friend Lily Kane, _Well Doofus, she won't be able to do a damned thing until you pull your hands out of your sweet little backside and confront Logan with the truth!_

Veronica flinched for a second, and looked over her shoulder. It sounded so close and real that it felt as though her blonde friend stood right behind her and was giving her a piece of her mind like she used to do all the time during their childhood.

Veronica didn't see her dearly missed friend, but her eyes fell upon the dearly hated shape of Madison. The woman was walking quietly and alone for once, looking strangely out of place. _Where's Logan_? Veronica wondered and instantly began searching the mass of people now entering the Hotel after her group.

The search ended when she spotted Logan and Dick already sitting at the bar all by themselves. Veronica narrowed her eyes and looked more closely. Apparently, they were deep in conversation, oblivious to everyone else. Dick's expression and gestures showed him trying to talk Logan into something. Logan on the other hand had a tired and sad look on his face, which at the same time shone with a kind of fierce determination that Veronica hadn't seen in a long time. She remembered him looking like that the night he showed up at her doorstep, fully convinced that his mother's suicide had been a fraud and willing to work with his nemesis to get some answers.

"Why can't you stop making googly eyes at _my_ husband?"

Madison's voice suddenly fired at Veronica. She looked back at the other woman with all the disdain and hate shining in her eyes, while she answered coldly, "Madison, leave me alone tonight or I swear you'll feel the repercussions."

To her surprise, Veronica noticed that Madison showed real signs of fear at first, but then she quickly hit it away as she retorted, "Go screw the football team, Mars. They've probably missed you."

"Gee, what well thought-out comeback. Nice to see some things remains the same no matter how much silicone is being poured into you," Veronica snapped, her temper getting the best of her.

Madison's answering smile more than anything resembled an ice-cold sneer as she replied, "Oh, but don't you know that I don't need quick wit, because I'm married and well supported…by _your_ ex boyfriend, I believe he was."

The surrounding witnesses that weren't sparing them all that much attention were spared from a full-out bitch fight and Madison was saved from Veronica's harsh retaliation, when a moment later, Principal Clemmons' deep voice rang out for all to hear, "Well students, in my hand I hold the keys to the rooms you'll be able to sleep in. If you don't like the accommodations then you're more than welcome to upgrade your room to a better one, but the cost of that will come out of your own pockets, I'm afraid."

Veronica, who was still fuming over her little spat with Madison almost ran to get to Clemmons at the first. "Is there any single rooms?" She asked and her eyes warned the other people around her to back down until she got her reply.

Clemmons long face broke into one of his rare smiles as he looked down at the strong willed woman and answered, "Actually I thought of you when I ordered this one and only single room. Here you go."

He handed Veronica a keycard and she rewarded him with an ice-melting smile and disappeared before anyone else had even figured out whom to bunk with.

**0o0o0**

Once inside her room Veronica quickly found her cell phone and dialed her home number, suddenly desperate to talk to her daughter.

It rang two times before Mrs. Peterson answered with a grumbled mumbling, "What kind of time is this for a call, it better be damn important."

Veronica smiled and sat down in the small armchair in the room, when a wave of homesickness rushed in over her at the sound of the older woman's gruff voice.

"Hey, it's me."

Mrs. Peterson suddenly sounded wide-awake and sent a wave of guilt through Veronica for scaring the older woman. "Is everything all right, girl? I can be there in a few hours to pick you up if you need it."

Veronica smiled again and answered reassuringly, "No, no, that won't be necessary Mrs. Peterson; I just have some bad news, that's all. The reunion kind of took a weird and unexpected turn tonight. I have to stay for a couple more days."

Mrs. Peterson sighed heavily and for a moment the line was quiet. Then she asked in a knowing tone of voice, "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

Veronica was caught off guard by the blunt question. She hesitated and thereby gave her answer and Mrs. Peterson continued seriously, "He _has_ to know, not only for the chance of him being a suitable candidate, but every child needs to know their heritage, Sweetie-pie."

Feeling about two inches tall at the soft scolding, Veronica sighed heavily, "I know that, trust me. I'm just finding it hard to get it out there. The way he looks at me confuses me. One moment it's like we're mortal enemies and the next he looks at me like he used to…You know like I'm the reason he gets up in the morning and it's just hard..."

Veronica knew it sounded stupid and stopped, unable to continue. Mrs. Peterson sighed once again and when she spoke again, her tone was full of wisdom that seemed to always flow from her whenever she had something important to say, "Love is always complicated little one, and..."

Another voice suddenly interfered in the midst of their conversation. "Mommy is that you?"

Veronica smiled at the sound of her daughter's tired voice and Mrs. Peterson gave the phone to Lynn.

"Lynnie," Veronica began softly, "you need to sleep now and save your strength, Sugar Puss." Lynn yawned into the phone and said very sleepily, "I see you 'morrow Mommy."

Veronica now had the tough job of telling her three and a half-year daughter that she would be late and after a tantrum, some blackmail and another love declaration Veronica finally hung up the phone. She was feeling quite in the mood for a tantrum herself.

Twenty minutes later, Logan walked past Veronica's hotel room and stopped when he saw the still open door. Then he smiled a rarely seen caring smile at the sight in front of him. Curled up in a uncomfortable chair like a small cat was Veronica. Logan entered the room without a sound, afraid he'd wake her. He stood before her for a long time, content with just watching her sleep. _She's still so beautiful,_ he thought and barely held in a loud sigh, afraid to wake the woman up.

After another long moment, which Logan felt was gone all too soon, he realized that Veronica would be sore in the morning if she slept like that the entire night, and with more gentleness than anyone would expect of him, the male Echolls bent down and took her carefully in his strong arms and gently placed her in the queen sized bed. He tucked the sheet all the way up to her chin to keep her warm and comfortable. Then he slowly reached down and caressed her cheek with a look of old longing in his eyes.

Suddenly, Logan heard a sound and since he didn't want anyone, _especially_ his oh-so-charming wife, to see him in Veronica's room at this hour, he left as quietly and unnoticed as he had entered.

Well, _almost_.

Wallace stood hidden behind a large plant just outside her door. He'd been on his way to check up on Veronica and to tell her once again how grateful he was for her help, when he'd spotted Logan in the distance. Instinctively, the NBA player had felt a need for avoidance, he didn't know how to talk to the other man after all the knowledge he'd gained that night.

A second before Logan would have noticed him, Wallace had dived behind a large plant and therefore he'd seen the whole thing. And a while later, he watched silently as Logan silently left the room with a thoughtful and weary expression on his face.

_What was that all about?_

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if you'd be so kind, commenting. I like to hear your thoughts, no matter how small or long they are in regards to my work.   
> Anyway, now I'm off to visit my grandma and try to relax for the first time in forever...


	14. Hostility and Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and girls. Here's the next installment, I hope you like it.   
> I hope to update tomorrow again, if life permits it, but seeing as no one commented the last two chappies I guess it doesn't matter if you have to wait a day or two extra   
> Anyway, not trying to sound bitchy, 'cause I completely understand that this story isn't all that great compared to my other VM fic, so I just hope you'll keep reading and after this I'm gonna post another one of my old stories that I hold dear ;)   
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Hostility and Truce**

Veronica slowly woke up feeling very tired and extremely unexcited about the immediate future. _One more night in Neptune_ , she thought, _oh goody_. A yawn interrupted her cheerful thoughts and Veronica stretched widely in the comfortable bed. In the next moment her entire body stiffened in surprise.

"What the…" Veronica whispered and sat up with a confused frown on her face. "How did I get into bed?" She looked down and noticed that her clothes were very much still on. _Which means it couldn't have been my own doing, could it?_ Veronica wondered and got out of the bed with another yawn.

The sun was up and she knew that it wouldn't be long before one of her old friends would come looking for her, so for once in her life Veronica chose not to investigate something mysterious. _Maybe I'm getting too old for this_? She thought with a tired smile and went into the bathroom to freshen up in an attempt to look just a little human at that ungodly hour.

Twenty minutes later, Veronica exited her room and went searching for the rest of her former classmates, feeling particularly thankful for her own anal retentive nature that had made sure she'd packed a fresh set of clothing in her bag just in case. She entered the lobby and walked up to talk to a young blonde woman, who looked too happy for that time of day, in Veronica's humble opinion.

 _Be nice Veronica_ , she told herself and smiled politely to the other female. _You're not here to make anymore enemies_. "Hello and welcome to the Grande – How may I help you?" the woman asked with a friendly smile.

The bright look in the woman's eyes and her friendly attitude struck a chord in Veronica's memory and she hesitantly asked, "Hey – don't take this the wrong way, but are your name by any chance Tina?" The woman's eyebrows rose and then she looked briefly down at the nametag on her chest and Veronica resisted the urge to slap herself for the stupid question, because the nametag clearly stated that the receptionist's name was indeed Tina.

"I'm sorry," Veronica began, but Tina grinned in amusement and said, "Don't worry about it. You won't believe how many people ask me my name despite this." She petted the small nametag and continued more seriously, "…but to answer your question; Yes my name is Tina and do I know you?"

Veronica glanced at the countertop as several memories about her numerous visits at the hotel attacked her mind. "Well, not exactly, but I used to come here a lot visiting my former boyfriend, who lived here and…"

Tina's gasp interrupted Veronica's explanation and she said happily, "Oh yeah, I totally remember you. You're that tiny detective, who dated Logan Echolls…" Tina stopped when Veronica stiffened at the mention of Logan and then she softly added, "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. It's just, when I used to work nightshifts I developed a great friendship with Logan and he talked a lot about you…All of us really wanted to be looked at the way he looked at you…So," Tina then exclaimed loudly when Veronica didn't respond beyond flinching and looking away, "what can I help you with?"

 _Why did I ever start this conversation_? Veronica thought briefly to herself, before she straightened up and decided to ignore the whole thing. "I'm actually here for a High School Reunion and I'm looking for it."

Tina smiled brightly again and Veronica briefly wondered if maybe the other woman's face was defective since no one should be that happy so early before she tuned back in when the receptionist spoke again, "Well, I should have known. Logan has already been here to say hi and he told me about the reunion…figures you'd be here too. Anyway, it's in the conference hall and in case you don't know already; it's supposed to be the gathering point for meals and joined activities and such." Tina grinned again and finished with a quiet chuckle, "At least that's what one of the eager coordinators told me. She was _so_ excited, I thought she was gonna spontaneously combust for a second. Now, I guess you're hungry, so I'll stop my yammering and get my colleague Amanda to show you the way. It was nice seeing you again Veronica."Tina nodded a farewell before returning to her duties.

A moment later, Veronica entered said conference room and looked around the large space. It was filled with tables and a long one was placed in the centre of the room and looked like it was about to break in half underneath the massive amount of food that was placed upon it.

Not to her surprise, Veronica only spotted about a dozen people, who'd arrived before her. Some of them looked quite hung over and Veronica smiled briefly at the hangover faces. _At least Wallace stopped me before I had to endure the same fate;_ she thought gratefully and sent a silent thanks to her famous friend.

"Yo V."

Weevil's deep voice suddenly called out to her and Veronica snapped out of her thoughts and searched the room for him. A moment later, she met his eyes in the distance and waved and then gestured to the humongous buffet table. Weevil's answering grin told her, he wasn't surprised about that being her first priority and she walked towards the table.

She stopped right in front of the bacon trays and sighed contently. "Food," she whispered after one moment of respectful silence, "niiiice." It was a private joke of hers, which she thought no one would hear but her, but unfortunately Duncan's still unfamiliar laugh told her otherwise.

"Veronica, I still can't believe you are so slim – you can eat more than anyone I know. Supermodels around the globe would kill for your metabolism." Veronica smiled and didn't respond as she reached out and took a mere six slices of toast and a small mountain of scrambled eggs and then as a second thought, five sausages before she took a separate plate and piled it high with the porky delight that was beckoning her senses so invitingly.

The next minute Duncan had put his sunburned arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder looking down at the table with a teasing look in his eye. "So little Mars, what are we having today?"

Veronica felt herself tense up slightly when Duncan's body broke her comfort zone, but she forced herself to use a casual tone as she replied with mock offence, "We – as in you and me together - aren't having anything, it's all mine, Buster." She held her plates closer to her chest as proof and smiled. Duncan quickly laughed and pulled her closer to him for a second and very briefly Veronica felt that old attraction she had had with him once upon a time. _I wonder if my life would have been better if I hadn't lost that feeling?_

A cough right behind them broke the two apart and Veronica met Logan's disapproving eyes. "Mind if I cut in? You're kind of holding up the line…"

His words weren't the least bit nasty, but the tone once again reminded Veronica of their past love/hate relationship. Apparently Duncan remembered too, because he let go of the little blonde and grabbed Logan's shoulder and said in a fake friendly tone, Veronica didn't think he knew how to use, "Well, a _single_ man such as me has to use all the opportunities available, right? Must have been like that with you and _Madison_ in the beginning…" ¨

Veronica resisted the urge to fidget when Logan's brown eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at Duncan. "You know D.K?" He asked softly, "This new bright Duncan… I don't like him." Then the Echolls heir took his old best friend's hand of his shoulder and nodded curtly to Veronica, whose jaw was beginning to drop in surprise, and went over to the other end of the buffet table.

Veronica heard Duncan whisper to himself as he too watched Logan leave, "And this new brooding, lonely Logan, I'm not too fond of him either." Veronica shook her head and decided to take her plates and walk away from the now tense Duncan. She walked over to Weevil, who was sitting alone, except for the sour-looking Mac, who apparently still didn't qualify as a morning person.

"Morning," Veronica said with a fake cheer in her voice, which could rival Tina's and sat down.

Weevil nodded with a bemused expression and so did Mac. They both looked like they didn't buy her newfound cheer and Veronica sighed. _Well, they do know me a lot better than my colleagues back home, it's no wonder my façade isn't working to the fullest here_. Veronica shook her head and took a bite of her eggs and looked up at Mac, who had returned to her own thoughts after greeting Veronica.

"What's up with her?" Veronica asked a minute later when Mac suddenly left the table and exited the room without saying a single word. Weevil shrugged and said a little disbelievingly, while his eyes tried to absorb the fact that Veronica was already halfway through her breakfast, "Well, _apparently_ Mac has been fooling around a bit with the retard you and I know and love as Dick Casablancas."

When Weevil didn't hear his friend's shriek of shock and outrage, he looked at her, "Are you telling me that you knew? You _knew_ that there's a slight chance that the idiot might get to … Argh, I can't even think about it! Mac is usually so sensible and it's not like she doesn't know how he is, she went to school with us for heaven's sake."

Veronica took a bite of yet another piece of buttered toast and answered after swallowing, "Maybe that charming attitude of yours is why she chose not to reveal anything."

Weevil sighed and continued with his own breakfast and then added a couple of minutes later, "You can't tell me that it doesn't freak you out. Or maybe it doesn't - given your own track record with these things…"

Veronica chuckled and caught a glimpse of Logan sitting next to the Dickman himself eating silently. "Maybe we should just butt out for once," she said turning her glance to Weevil and then continued seriously, "Mac deserves to be happy and if the impossible feat of Dick being the one, who's able to make her happy, then I say; go on Dickmeister."

Veronica and Weevil looked at Dick after her words and not for the first time, Veronica realized that underneath all his jokes and idiotism, Dick had somehow evolved into a man. His mouth was smiling and talking as much as ever, but in his eyes Veronica saw hurt and loneliness, which she was used to seeing every time she looked in a mirror.

Dick sensed he was being watched mercilessly and looked around the room a moment later. Veronica met his stare right on with a tired smile, unsure whether he would start mocking her as was his usual way. It wasn't instant fond emotions that erupted between that glance, but Veronica could almost physically feel how they made a hesitant truce. _He is gonna be dating one of my closest friends_ , Veronica told herself and swallowed a groan.

**0o0o0**

The clock in the conference room struck 10 a.m. and Mandy, who looked as bright-eyed as ever, jumped to her feet. She was holding a glass of juice, which she hit with a spoon and causing its content to splash her in the face.

A few people chuckled and laughed at the sight and Veronica was about to dish out a few of her scolding remarks, when a beautiful woman quickly jumped up to wipe Mandy's face with a napkin. Veronica raised her eyebrows speculatively as she recognized the helper as the lesbian cheerleader; Kylie Marker. She turned her eyes on Mandy; whose cheeks were blushing violently and Veronica suddenly got a distinct feeling that in a not too distant future Kylie might finally get herself that very much wanted public girlfriend.

As Kylie sat back down a moment later, Mandy blinked a few times. _She looks like something hard just hit her smack in the face._ Veronica thought and then she had to hide a smile, when Mandy finally realized she was being watched by a lot of people and came to her senses with a start.

"Well," she said and cleared her throat, "as promised yesterday, a lot of activities have been planned and there is compulsory attendance by the way!"

People groaned or cheered depending of their mood. Veronica groaned, feeling less than eager to play games. Mandy expertly ignored the comments and continued, "Make sure your roommate is present in half an hour in the paintball pit in the basement of this fine hotel. Oh, and someone tell Veronica Mars, she has a single room!"

Veronica groaned even louder and quickly stated, "I'm right here Mandy." Some people predicatively laughed, but after one look fromn Veronica's cool eyes, they stopped abruptly. Then Weevil and Veronica got up at the same time and walked towards the exit doors.

"Hey, is Mars tired of doing the rich kids now?" Someone said loudly behind her and people chuckled. Veronica wouldn't even have noticed properly if it hadn't been for a muffled sound, which got her attention. She looked over her right shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise.

Logan was standing right behind the unknown offender and his left hand was tightly gripping the man's shoulder. It was obvious to anyone watching that the grip was extremely painful. Logan was bent down to his newest victim's ear and was whispering something Veronica couldn't hear. A second later, the young man's eyes turned petrified.

Unsure of what to do, Veronica turned without showing a reaction followed after Weevil, who hadn't noticed anything. Logan had been fast in his retribution.

 _Maybe he doesn't really hate me anymore_. Veronica thought to herself and struggled to forget Tina's words from earlier.

"Hey Veronica wait up!" Dick's voice reached her in the midst of her ponderings and Veronica stopped. She didn't have to guess to know what the former nemesis was after.

"Yeeeees, oh my dearest friend." She answered with a teasing glimpse in her eye. _I wonder if I can get him to beg?_ Veronica thought with an evil smile. To her disappointment, Dick didn't even respond to the sarcasm. He simply asked in a hush voice, "Do you know where Mac is, I kind of need to talk her."

Although she knew she was supposed to act her age, Veronica couldn't quite resist the urge to scare the man, who had been responsible for her "sex-tape" distribution in emails and asked with fake sweetness etched in every word, "Why do you need to do that Dick? To tell her again how her friend only causes severe pain to those she loves."

Dick looked puzzled for a second, but then recognized his own words from the previous night and said with a sort of regretful face, "I'm sorry for that, Veronica. I know we've got our issues…It's just, I need to get through to Mac. She and I met last summer in a bar and we got to talking and one thing led to another and the next morning I woke up feeling like I've honestly never felt before only to find out she had left while I slept."

 _Dang it! Why does he have to be so sincere all of the sudden?_ Veronica looked down at the floor and sighed. _It makes it impossible to mock him like I really want to and he damn well deserves…_ "I saw her leave for her room right before Mandy's speech." Veronica finally revealed reluctantly. She looked up and was rewarded with a genuine smile from Dick, the first of its kind Veronica believed.

Just as Dick turned to leave, Veronica reached out and grabbed his arm tightly. He looked down at her with confusion, which turned to complete seriousness at her next words. "Remember Richard; I'm an F.B.I. agent. I've learned quite a few things over the years. I know how to make a murder seem like an accident – a _humiliating_ kind of accident. If you hurt her, I swear I'll make good use of that knowledge."

Dick swallowed a lump of sudden fear and nodded mutely. After a loaded pause Veronica released him and added in a friendlier tone of voice, "Go to the front desk and ask for Mac's room number. Tell the receptionist named Tina that Veronica sent you." Dick nodded again and with a profound air of relief, he all but ran to his destination.

Veronica smiled to herself and watched him leave – happy that her reputation was still able to receive such a reaction. Then suddenly Veronica a burst into an unexpected fit of laughter, _Maybe someone's even gonna be happy after this stupid reunion,_ she thought and turned her attention towards her next obstacle. Paint Ball…

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any glaringly obvious grammar issues :)  
> Until Next Time


	15. Suckerpunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paintball happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry I haven't replied to your comments, too busy and wanted this out s promised!

**Chapter 14: Suckerpunch**

In the midst of all the frantic and excited movement stood Veronica Mars and looked anything but excited. In fact she was looking a bit concerned up at Wallace, who had just handed her the paintball gun with a way too happy and scheming look on his face.

"Wallace," Veronica said slowly, enunciating every syllable with care, "you _do_ remember that we're BFF's right? And as such, we're obligated not to plan devious things against each other, right? ... _Right_?"

Wallace simply snorted in response and jumped inside the play room. Veronica peeked inside and swallowed an undignified lump of fear. Several hiding places had been put up in between a few obstacles, so one could easily escape from their opponent(s) if needed. But, as Veronica watched Wallace fire his paintball gun mercilessly towards the former gay jock, turned gay-rights activist, Kelly Kuzio, she almost whimpered. _Somehow simple wooden shields don't seem to be all that comforting_ ; Veronica thought and averted her eyes from Kelly's yelp of pain.

A moment later, she broke out into a wide grin. _I guess there's at least one bright side to all this nuttiness_ ; Veronica thought and watched with supreme delight as Madison was ruthlessly being pulled into the white paintball uniform, by a shaking Shelley Pomroy.

Mandy stood next to the furious looking fake blonde. Her face showed a bit of fear of Madison's temper, but the determination was very clear on her face as well. "Mandatory attendance my ass!" Madison exclaimed loudly after Mandy's latest mumbling and batted Shelley away from her uniform.

 _If I didn't know any better_ , Veronica thought with happy spite, _I'd say the überbitch looks scared of a little paint_. Veronica chuckled and concentrated on putting her own uniform on. _I'll be damned if I'm gonna show my own reluctance now…_

Just as Veronica took a deep preparing breath, so she could jump in after Wallace and the rest of her friends, who were already inside, she noticed a familiar form out of the corner of her eye and stopped to look closer. Mac and Dick were strolling into the changing room, looking very pleased with themselves. They didn't seem to notice the wide eyed stares they were receiving from Dick's 09'er friends.

Madison's loud outburst at the sight of the handholding couple wasn't very nice, but to Veronica's surprise, Dick simply smiled serenely over at his former girlfriend and blew her a mocking kiss. _I might just grow to like this new Dick,_ Veronica thought with a bemused smile.

A second later, she caught Logan eying them too with a very soft expression. _Dick must have told him,_ Veronica decided, unable to look away from Logan's expression. As though he knew she looked at him, Logan turned his head a fraction and met her gaze head on with a small knowing smile. Veronica froze in shock at first, but hesitantly returned the sentiment.

Of course Madison chose the next minute to once again break the former lovers starting truce and said spitefully, "Watch out little Veronica," she lifted her paintball gun threatingly and continued with an unflattering sneer on her face, "Poor little tramps like you are _always_ the first to go down. You like to be on your back on the floor, I imagine."

 _Is that really all she can come up with?_ Veronica thought in exasperation and said out loud, "You gotta update your bitch lines, Maddie, 'cause you used the same one in High School. It's really lost its mocking appeal. I'm just sayin'." After a sad-looking shake of her head, Veronica saluted the sputtering Echolls wife and left to go to the pit.

**BANG!**

Veronica had barely entered through the door before a painful ball of blue paint hit her right thigh hard and she yelped loudly in pain and surprise. She heard a familiar laugh and Veronica yelled out, "I'll get you for this Fennel!"

The next few moments turned into a wild game of duck and cover and for the first time in months Veronica was genuinely having a good time.

Finally, after a fierce battle for dominance, Veronica held up her hand and announced that she was taking a breather. She walked out to the side of the room and tried to ignore the throbbing all over her body as she took off her protective gear _. Don't whine Mars_ , Veronica told herself and sat down her paintball gun to observe her laughing friends. _It's not the first bruise you've ever gotten and it's not gonna be the last._

**SPLASH!**

Suddenly, a shot of the color hit Veronica right in her unprotected chest and she stumbled backwards and hit her head hard on a wooden shield behind her.

"That's what you get for breathing my air, Mars!" Madison's voice shone with hateful glee and a second later another ball of paint hit Veronica right in the stomach. _Thank God, she's too dumb to aim at my head, which would be a heck of a lot worse_ , Veronica though logically and tried to control her arising temper in the midst of the burning pain.

Needless to say it was a vain effort. The thin veil of calm ended when Madison happily fired the third shot to Veronica's torso and with a muttered curse, Veronica snapped. She felt more than realized how her F.B.I. training kicked in as a reflex. She jumped to her feet and expertly ignored her growing pain. Veronica felt like she was standing outside of her body as she watched herself duck yet another cheap shot from the other woman and barrel right up to her. Like Veronica had done moments earlier, Madison yelped herself when Veronica quickly ripped the weapon from her manicured hands and threw it aside with a disdainful look.

 _She's gonna kill me now_ , was Madison's thought and she closed her eyes, when Veronica took a deep breath. Then to her utter surprise, she heard Veronica sneer, "Get a life Madison or better yet grow up for once." _Me? Get a life? How dare she?_ Madison fumed and made her second stupid decision in a matter of minutes.

Veronica had turned to leave after her remark, but a rough push in her shoulder blades changed her mind abruptly. _Oh she damn well asked for this!_

Finally the jar was full. All the memories of Madison somehow ruining her life over the years, and especially her love life, ran through Veronica's mind. She turned without a sound and stared Madison straight in the eyes with a deadly gleam in her own. The other woman raised her head a fraction with her trademark arrogance and asked provokingly, " _What,_ Veronica? Are you gonna hit me now?"

The witnesses present later swore that Madison's face had turned green with fear, when Veronica smiled an appreciative and extremely icy smile and answered calmly, "As a matter of fact, that was my intention."

The next moment, Veronica clenched her right fist and threw it with all her power right into Madison's disbelieving and much hated face! "I've been wanting to do that for a _long_ time," Veronica announced with a satisfied smirk and watched her arch nemesis go down with a bump.

Of course Madison didn't let one punch stop her completely. After the fall to the ground, Madison jumped up with a bleeding nose and she hissed angrily like a cat. Due to her superior training Veronica was by far the better fighter of the two and after one contempt full look at the hissing female, she simply hit Madison in the face again, which caused Madison to scream loudly in pain.

The screeching sound made people come running to separate the evolving catfight and the next thing she knew, Veronica felt Wallace's arms around her waist trying to pull her back. Logan was halfheartedly doing the same with his screaming wife. Blood was smeared onto his silk shirt and he pulled Madison out an arm's length as though he was trying to avoid further destruction of his clothing.

Veronica saw the unhidden humor in his smiling eyes and angrily told him to go somewhere the sun didn't shine. Wallace mumbled soothing words in her ears and in the midst of all that Madison was still screaming as though she was trying to break the sound barrier. When she realized no one really seemed to care about her injuries, Madison turned to tears and cried violently, "I'll call the police on you, you stupid freak! I'm bleeding to death, you idiot! I could die!"

Before Logan or anyone else could do anything, Madison tore out of her husband's loose grip and ran out the paintball pit – they could all see her dialing a number on her cell phone. Wallace looked angrily over at Logan, who apparently couldn't stop his laughing over the incident and said coldly, "if you are done messing around, would you get with the program and stop her! It's not like the woman didn't have it coming to her and you know it!"

Logan nodded with a small smile and sent an approving glance at the little blonde, who still looked like she wanted to run after his wife and continue their "discussion". Logan had to admit he loved this side of his ex girlfriend. _Maybe she's not completely changed…_ "Well done Mars, the bitch is back," he said teasingly and he left the pit to follow his idiotic spouse.

**0o0o0**

It didn't take long before he found her. She was entering an elevator and Logan quickly jumped in after her just as the doors closed. "What go you wan'?" Madison said while holding gingerly onto her fake nose.

Logan smiled, it was nice to see someone finally do what he wouldn't do. _I don't hit women, I'm not Aaron_ , he thought. The dark thoughts disappeared the next moment, when Madison whimpered and he got back to business. "Madison, calling the cops for one measly hit? That's just stupid, _everyone_ knows you and Ronnie don't like each other, and you've been antagonizing her ever since we got here…"

The look Madison sent him, didn't move him in the slightest. Logan simply leaned back and waited for his wife's reply. "She hit twice! Go away, I knew you wouldn't take my side in 'ghis. The police is gonna be 'ere any minute now."

Logan sighed and when the elevator opened again, he simply walked out as he said, "Be careful Maddie. If I know Veronica as well as I think I do, she's gonna take you down with her. Enjoy."

Madison watched him leave with narrowed eyes, but then the throbbing in her nose intensified and she wailed loud enough for Shelley Pomroy to find her and they quickly went into the lobby to wait for the police.

They didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later a medium sized man with dark hair and not so clever eyes entered the Neptune Grande and looked for his newest arrestee.

Shelley, who was holding her still sobbing friend in her arms saw him first and quickly called out, "Officer Sacks!"

Said Sacks sighed at the scene of the blood and snot smeared all over Madison's face. _I should have stayed home today_ , he thought morosely, but then he pulled himself out of his self-pity and straightened up. "Where is she?" He asked while he continued to look throughout the lobby.

"Gown dere," Madison announced with a handkerchief planted firmly on her injury and pointed toward a sign indicating that the fun area was in the lower part of the hotel. Sacks nodded mutely and left to escort his boss's only child.

Five minutes later, Madison smiled shortly as she saw her arch nemesis being escorted out the door with handcuffs. _Get out of this one Mars,_ she thought evilly.

A second later Veronica's still angry eyes landed on her and the smiling ended. Logan's earlier warning in the elevator came back and she swallowed a lump of fear when the other blonde copied her evil smile and suddenly turned around to look at Sacks. "Look Veronica, I'm only doing my job here," he muttered tiredly and then observed in surprise as Veronica smiled in agreement.

"I know that Sacks, but know this; I have every intention of complaining to my bosses - _if_ you don't bring in Madison Sincl...I mean, Echolls with me! She assaulted an F.B.I. agent and trust me when I say, the Agency doesn't like that."

Madison paled when she realized she had in fact forgotten just which occupation Veronica had. Then she paled even more, when Sacks sighed defeatedly a minute later and came towards her with another pair of handcuffs dangling from his hands.

"No, this isn't fair!" Madison yelled in pure panic, " _I'm_ the victim here! Please don't do this!"

Nobody listened to her plea and after a few minutes more of additional screaming and fierce crying, which actually made Veronica think of her daughter's infamous tantrums, Madison was finally taken away with her.

A few minutes later, Veronica was placed in the squad car next to her weeping foe. And as Sacks slowly started the engine, she closed her eyes and felt her own panic set in. _What if he's there tonight?_ She thought and breathed heavily, _haven't this day been bad enough already_ , Veronica asked herself in a rare show of self pity.

For one brief moment, she met Sacks' eyes in the rearview mirror and realized he knew exactly what she was going through. _Maybe he's not as dumb as I always thought,_ Veronica mused, when the older man smiled gently to her and said, "it's all gonna work out Veronica – don't worry so much."Veronica averted her eyes without answering and ignored Madison's questioning gaze.

Only five minutes later, the police car came to a halt outside the police station and Sacks got out of the car to let the two women out. Madison looked awful with dried blood in her face and both her eyes were showing signs of massive bruising _. It looks like she's just got out of another round of plastic surgery_ , Veronica thought with a pinch of pure satisfaction in her gut.

Madison's state of health was the only comfort Veronica had to cling on to a minute later, when a very familiar voice said stated, "Veronica Mars, what a proud day for fatherhood."

Veronica froze for a long second and mentally prepared for the next few hours. _Get it over with Mars, you're not a coward. What's he gonna do, kill you?_ Veronica shook out the Lilyish kind of thoughts and slowly looked up from the ground. A second later, for the first time in almost four years, Veronica looked into her father's eyes.

"Hello Daddy Dearest," She finally replied and pretended not to notice Keith's colleagues stare at her as though she was evil incarnated. She decided to act casual and asked mockingly, "Is smokes still the highest currency inside? 'Cause this baby ain't gonna be nobody's bitch no matter what."

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter makes me sure Rob has read this and taken inspiration from the fic for the movie smackdown scene ;) Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Until Next Time!!


	16. Jailtime Confessions And Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mars family realize something important and Madison gives Veronica some much needed information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will finally give some answers to your repeated questions, I hope you will like it!  
> Enjoy!

 

 

**Chapter 15: Jailtime Confessions And Reunions**

 

 

 

Sheriff Keith Mars wasn't having the best of days. Some of his colleagues had called in sick right before the morning shift. The strain on them all was a lot harder to deal with than usually.

 

His daughter's high school reunion was well underway. He'd heard from reliable sources that she was in fact at the reunion and he itched on the inside at that fact.

 

 

 

_…and she hasn't been to see me_ , the thought played on repeat in the back of the sheriff's mind during the day.

 

 

 

He ignored his inner desires and was about to head home to have a nice relaxing time with Harmony. Before he could leave though, Inga, the German receptionist burst through the door. She stared at him with wide eyes and a few stray hairs caught in her lipstick.

 

 

 

"Hr. Sheriff!"  The assistant all but wailed and Keith straightened up and then almost toppled off his stool, when Inga announced, "I  just  got a call from Sacks . He's bringing two people from the Grande and it's Madison Echolls und Veronica!"

 

 

 

Before he knew it, Keith had torpedoed out of his office. All earlier thoughts of snuggling up with Harmony vanished from his mind. Instead it was  nearly  consumed with the one thought that he'd finally get to see his daughter.

 

 

 

He  barely  noticed his employees following him on his jog towards the door. The father stood immobile as Sacks' car pulled up. He had to fight an urge to grab his only child hard and never let her go again.

 

 

 

When Sacks walked around the car to help the two blondes out the vehicle, Keith took one look at her blank face. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she still remembered the last words he'd said to her.

 

 

 

In the next moment, Keith's memory decided to remind him of that agonizing feeling in his gut that he'd gotten the day he'd come home from work to find most of Veronica's clothes missing and a whimpering dog that had never gotten over his kid's leaving .

 

 

 

Keith swallowed his initial instinct to go hug his daughter. He decided to settle for something she'd appreciate more. Sarcasm. "Veronica Mars. What a proud day for fatherhood."

 

 

 

_Whoa, she looks like she hates me_.  The saddened parent thought, a sinking feeling in his very core when Veronica promptly delivered one of her snappy comebacks. Before he knew it, Sacks had taken her away to a holding cell with that other girl.

 

 

 

A little while later, Keith found himself standing in front of the holding cell. He was looking  hungrily  at his only child.  To Keith's resigned sadness; Veronica was  seemingly  too distracted by Madison's continuous cries for justice to notice .

 

They'd  been put  in the same cell because Sacks had recently returned from a psychology course and now was a firm believer that anything could  be solved by  talking .

 

 

 

Keith remembered his daughter's feelings for the Sinclair girl. That's why he knew it might take a whole lot of talking. Especially when he saw the deadly looks Veronica gave the other blonde every now and then.

 

 

 

"Sheriff?"

 

 

 

Keith flinched and smiled  sheepishly  over at Sacks, who had come up to him with an apologetic look in his eyes. "You told me to tell you when it was one a clock. You  were supposed  to meet Harmony at home, remember?"

 

 

 

Keith smiled, never taking his eyes of Veronica. She'd now placed her pillow over her head to dim Madison's shrill voice. "Like I'll be going anywhere today. Tell Harmony that Veronica is back in town and she'll understand."

 

 

 

Sacks nodded and Keith could swear he saw a proud gleam in the other man's eyes right before he turned and left. Well, he's always tried to get me to call Veronica over the years. I guess he thinks I've chosen the right woman today. Sighing  heavily , Keith leaned against the wall and Veronica finally acknowledged his presence.

 

 

 

"Howdy Sheriff, nice to see that the tax-payers money are being  properly  spent watching the inmates…" 

 

 

 

Keith gritted his teeth. He  suddenly  remembered his daughter's sharp tongue. He also recalled how it only got sharper when her temper exploded. _And yes, she has every reason to be mad at me._

 

 

 

"Veronica, please." He began  intently , but Veronica turned her back on him.

 

 

 

When she responded, her tone was one he'd never heard her use on him and it cut him  deeply . "No offence, Sheriff, but I'm not talking to the lawman before I get a lawyer."

 

 

 

_Damn it, I can't even get a word in before she shoots me down_ , Keith sighed again and decided to give Veronica her space. For now.  The man knew from experience that if he tried to push Veronica, it would only end up doing more damage to their already strained relationship than good  . "I'll come later, Honey." He settled for saying  gently  and turned to leave.

 

 

 

**0o0o0**

 

 

 

Veronica watched her father leave without a word.  His head lowered to the ground and his shoulders slumped as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders  .  Although she had in fact demanded it, it stung to see him leave so  abruptly  without any real fight for reconciliation .

 

 

 

"What was that all about?"

 

 

 

Madison had stopped her tantrum unnoticed by the Mars'. She looked over at Veronica with confusion written on her bruised face. Veronica snapped back  reflexively , "None of your business, Echolls."

 

 

 

Madison snorted, grimaced at the pain it brought and then attempted to clean her face in the small sink. "Wow, the little miss-I-have-to-know-it-all doesn't like it when the tablesturn on her. Who'd have guessed?"

 

 

 

Veronica eyed Madison and enjoyed watching how the other woman's nose had begun to swell up. I guess that's the size of her original nose. She thought  evilly  , swallowing the cattiness and concentrated on her conversation. "No, I'm a very open person."  She finally lied and continued with an angry tone, "I  just  don't want a bitch such as yourself involved with my personal life . I'm sure you feel the same way about me."

 

 

 

Madison's swollen face lit up in a grimace, resembling a smile. Veronica clenched her jaw when the other blonde continued with an almost civil tone. "Sometimes you're not as smart as you think you are, Veronica. Your personal life has  been involved  with mine ever since Logan and I got together.  Probably  sooner, now that  I think  about it."

 

 

 

Veronica sensed that the topic of their conversation was gonna be the past she didn't like to think about. She sighed  loudly  . Then she tried to avoid the subject by lying down on the bunk and closing her eyes. _Maybe she'll get the picture for once and stop talking_ , Veronica hoped.

 

 

 

"Don't you know that no other woman could hold a candle to _you_ in Logan's mind?" And then again,  maybe  not…

 

 

 

After a moment of silence, Veronica gave in. She whispered with her eyes still closed, "Yeah well, be that as it may; you're the one who ended with his heart, right?"

 

 

 

Madison's answering laugh  was filled  with obvious bitterness. Despite herself, Veronica couldn't help but open her eyes to look at her enemy with a raised brow.

 

 

 

"You have no idea, do you?" Madison asked with a tone of genuine disbelief in her voice. "Do you even know that in the beginning, when he and I still had sex, I had to listen to your name  being called  out, when he came? I hate you, Veronica. I  really  do, but you have something I can never have…"

 

Logan's wife never looked away from Veronica's eyes when she continued  tiredly . "Logan's never failing love. I mean, you could ask him to die for you and he would; no questions asked."

 

 

 

Veronica's heart began to beat faster and she felt her heart sting at Madison's confession. She swallowed a lump of regret and  slowly  responded. "I don't know why you're telling me this after all this time, Madison…but you're too late. Logan and I tried to make it work once or twice, but it didn't go well. We're too different."

 

 

 

Madison's eyes darkened at Veronic's statement. "And it didn't exactly make things better, when I revealed our little incident in Aspen, did it?"

 

Veronica didn't answer.  She looked away as she  reluctantly  remembered that day where Madison had ruined her relationship with Logan  .  Suddenly  , Madison sat up straight and shocked Veronica to the core when she stated  bluntly  ."I always wanted Logan . Everyone knows that and to tell you the truth, I tricked him into marrying me. There I said it…"

 

 

 

Veronica sat up and looked  intently  at the other woman as she continued on with her story without missing a beat  . "Some weeks after you and Logan's latest spat, I ran into him and I got the impression that this time he  really  wanted me. Me being me, I slept with him and I was so happy to see him acting like a real boyfriend for once. Then I began to realize whenever your name came up, that it was all an act from his side. The day he found out you'd skipped town without telling anyone was bad. He got so drunk that I thought… Well, let's  just  say I didn't think he would be breathing much the next day. After some time, I decided to give him an ultimatum. I said that sex alone wouldn't do it for me and that I needed some stability in our relationship." Madison's face soured and she added, "Surprise, surprise, Logan laughed at me and I hated you even more."

 

 

 

Veronica sighed and tried to say something, but Madison continued without pause.  Clearly  , she had been dying to tell all this to someone. "That night, Logan left me without looking back once.  Apparently  hethen got into some trouble with a kid, named Gory Sorokin and his family. I don't know the details per say, but I do know that Dick got him to a hospital. When he got out, I tried being all Little-Miss-Sweet-And-Innocent. He didn't even acknowledge my presence; he was too caught up in his own little world. Nothing seemed to work and finally I told him I was pregnant."

 

 

 

Veronica gasped and for a second, she forgot about that horrible Sorokin story. She felt afraid about the possibility that Lynn might have a half-sibling. A sibling with Sinclair blood of all people. Then she sighed with guilty relief when Madison added, "Of course it was a big fat lie. I knew that his longing for a family of his own would bind him to me. I didn't care that he didn't love me. I planned the perfect wedding as fast as possible. He agreed to everything I wanted  just  because of a child that was never to be born."

 

 

 

Madison fell silent and Veronica prompted her to continue with a soft, "and then what happened?"

 

 

 

Madison looked away from Veronica's stare. "Three days after our wedding, I pretended to have a miscarriage. Only a few hours after that, Logan came to me and said that he wanted a divorce. I got so pissed," Madison laughed at the memory and glanced in Veronica's direction. "Finally, I showed him a document I'd made him sign right before our wedding. It was an iron tight prenup. And that's when we stopped  being married  . Now we're two strangers in a big house, who're  slowly  killing each other bit by bit. He sleeps around, drinks a lot more than is good for him and does all kind of crazy things to make me file for divorce. I won't do that. It's the last power I have over him."

 

 

 

Veronica didn't say anything for a long time, while trying to put all the pieces together. She knew without the shadow of a doubt that Madison had for once in her life been completely truthful. When she thought about it, some of the things Logan and Dick had said now made perfect sense.

 

 

 

Veronica could almost hear Dick's loud voice exclaiming, _**"Do you even know how much trouble he got for beating up that Gory Sorokin kid**_ _ **."**_ Logan's bitter tone as he told her mockingly, **_"…if you're looking to break us up, sex on the side isn't gonna work Ronnie, tried that and failed_** ** _miserably …"_**

 

 

 

Veronica eyed Madison  closely  while she filed away all her new knowledge.  Eventually  , she asked  quietly  , "All this; the whole marriage scheme, it doesn't explain why you always hated me ? Even back when Lily was alive. I never did anything to you."

 

 

 

Madison smiled to herself and then flinched at the pain from her wounds. When she answered, she was again completely truthful. "From the moment you set foot in Neptune Elementary I lost everything. Before you came along _I_ was Lily's friend. I was the one everyone thought would end up with Duncan or Logan…But after one look at you, they all left me behind." Madison chuckled  darkly  , "And I've been alone ever since."

 

 

 

Veronica frowned. The anger was  quickly  coming back at that statement. "You didn't have to be alone; you were an ass way before Lily returned the favor to you."

 

 

 

Madison nodded once in agreement, "True, but what you don't know is that I was in love with Lily. I'm not a lesbian, but there was something about her. You know the thing that made me and everyone else wanna stay close to her."

 

 

 

Assaulted by her own memories, Veronica simply nodded and let Madison continue. "I knew - before you or even he did - that Logan loved you. There was this one time when we were practicing our cheer movements. I remember him standing there with Lily and Duncan watching you and the look in his eyes told me everything. You're his whole world and which girl can compete with that. I certainly couldn't. "

 

 

 

Unable to sit still and listen anymore, Veronica got up from the bunk and gripped one of the bars so tight that her fingers turned white  . After a heavy pause she said, without looking at Madison, "I'm never gonna like you Madison. Never. Too much has happened over the years. I'll give you this though.  When you remarry in the future I won't show up with incriminating evidence and destroy your happy day or days . I guess it depends on how many times you're gonna get married after this one."

 

 

 

Madison shook her head with an exasperated groan.  "I plan on being completely honest in my next marriage whenever that is, so you wouldn't be able to tell him something he didn't already know . I appreciate the sentiment, though."

 

 

 

For the first time ever, the two women shared one small sincere smile, before Madison sighed. "I love and hate my husband, Veronica and I especially hate the power he has over his surroundings. People  instantly  bow to him in all sorts of things.  Frankly  he scares me sometimes."

 

 

 

Madison laughed at herself and then crawled up to the top bunk to rest. Veronica settled back down on her own bed and they were both silent for a while. Then Madison's voice filled the cell. "Whatever you and your dad are going through... Don't let bitterness eat you up, trust me, you'll end up losing much more than your father."

 

 

 

Veronica didn't answer and shortly after Madison was fast asleep. She was exhausted from the throbbing that came from her injuries... and the first honest heart to heart she'd had in years.

 

 

 

**0o0o0**

 

 

 

Later, as midday crept over on to evening, Veronica lay awake going over all she'd learned these last few days. Logan did try to end his relationship with Madison long before their marriage. The thought somehow cheered Veronica up.  After a lot of contemplating, Veronica decided to investigate the whole Sorokin incident in closer detail after she'd told Logan her own secret .

 

 

 

_But..._ _the whole deal with Dad…_ Veronica sighed, _all this bitterness and resentment I have for him is_ _ just  so hard to get over . He did abandon me like Mom after all…_

 

 

 

"Veronica."

 

 

 

Veronica jumped at the sudden sound of her name and looked up at her dad.  He stood by the bars and looked down at her with such a flood of emotions in his eyes that it made Veronica uncomfortable .

 

 

 

They stared at each other for a long minute and then Keith took a deep breath and said  softly , "Please listen to me, Honey."

 

 

 

Veronica hated herself for the tears, that almost started to run down her cheeks, the moment he used his "Good dad voice" on her. _I've missed you so much I can barely  stand it, _ she thought out to him  mutely.

 

 

 

When she didn't answer, Keith pleaded his strong-willed daughter to listen once more. That made Veronica get up from her bunk and she placed herself a few feet out of her father's reach.

 

 

 

Keith didn't see the internal struggle Veronica was having. All he saw was her emotionless face when she  calmly  asked, "Haven't you said enough?"

 

 

 

_Please don't leave town again_ , Keith thought and his arms longed to take her lithe frame in his arms again. "I regretted my words even as they came out of my mouth, Honey." He said instead and took a step closer to the bars.

 

 

 

Veronica shook her head and  suddenly  his begging tone drove her mad. She finally met his gaze head on and Keith  was shocked  to see so much resentment in her eyes. No child should look at their parent like that…

 

 

 

"Regret? Where was _regret_ the night I left town, huh? Where was your _regret_ that time after your election? The way you treated me broke my heart!" Veronica cried and shocked Keith even more. She fought to keep the tears from her voice as she continued  harshly  . "Where were you when I had to work two jobs and still keep my place in the FBI training program? No, forget all that and  just  tell me this,. She demanded and Keith's heart almost stopped when she added  icily . "Where the hell were you when I wrote to you and told you about your granddaughter?"

 

 

 

Keith's leg gave out on him. He stumbled at the last sentence and his eyes widened in disbelief when he asked  hoarsely , "You have a child?"

 

 

 

Veronica  angrily  yelled, "Of course I do and she is wonderful, beautiful and caring and I can't get enough of her!"

 

 

 

Keith's eyes filled with tears and he gripped the bars to remain upright. He tried to grasp the concept that his baby girl was a mother and more importantly that he hadn't known about it. I'm supposed to be a great P.I. for heavens sake! "Honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"He tried to explain when Veronica's sneer turned into a crushed expression at his silence.

 

 

 

At Keith's declaration, Veronica  simply  sank to her knees sobbing. She still tried to maintain her bitterness when she revealed her last secret. "I wrote and heard nothing, and then I wrote again three months ago when I found out she's sick…She's  really  sick."

 

 

 

Feeling the last nail sink into his coffin of regret, Keith sank  bonelessly  down to the floor. Too overwhelmed at the terrible news that seemed to keep on coming.

 

 

 

"What?" He tried to touch Veronica's hand, but she moved it away and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want to help me? Why? Why did it have to be Harmony of all people, the woman that caused our big fight in the first place?"

 

 

 

Keith gasped and looked up to the ceiling, something dawned on him. The tears doubled and he cried hard for one long moment before he surprised Veronica. He jumped to his feet - still very flexible for his age - and unlocked the holding cell. Veronica looked at his frantic movements from the floor, confused and heartbroken.

 

 

 

"Honey I'm so _so_ sorry," he mumbled with the salty big tears still rolling down his face. He opened his arms saying, "I swear, I didn't know anything about this. Harmony lied to you; I would never – _not ever_ \- turn my back on you. I know, I said and did some things that can't ever  be forgotten.  Please," Keith's tone turned desperate, " _please_ believe me when I say that you're the most important thing in the world to me !"

 

 

 

Veronica almost didn't dare to hope. _Was it really just one big horrible mistake?_ She barely remembered the sensation in her belly that came from knowing she was indeed loved. _Is there even the slightest chance for reconciliation?_ I missed him so much and he hurt me so badly…The conflicting thoughts swirled inside her mind and finally Veronica looked up at her dad.

 

 

 

"Don't lie to me," she whispered  uncertainly . So much had happened. In response Keith bent down and when Veronica didn't fight back, he pulled her into his arms. Veronica, smelling the familiar scent of her dad, finally broke down the last of her defenses. In the next moment, she was wailing like a baby.

 

 

 

The Mars' were so caught up in their emotional reunion that neither of them registered when Madison crept down from the bunk and walked out through the still open cell door and left .

 

 

 

"I love you, Honey," Keith repeated over and over again in his daughter's ear. Veronica herself tightened her own grip on her father, felt his warm tears hit her hair, but she didn't care one bit.

 

 

 

_Finally, I have my solid ground back. Nothing can go too wrong now that my dad is back in my life_. She reasoned and buried her nose in his neck with a childish smile of relief.

 

 

 

The two of them stood like that for a very long time. Cleaning away years of misery by being in each others arms.  Sacks entered and disappeared after he'd decided that his boss' happiness was more important than the Echolls woman leaving unnoticed. _I'll go and shred the paperwork;_ he thought  fondly  and left the father and daughter in peace.

 

 

 

Eventually , Keith sighed, kissed Veronicas temple. "Come in to my office, I have to make a very serious phone call and you want to hear this one too."

 

 

 

Veronica followed Keith and never let go of his arm. She sighed; _finally, I might just solve some of my problems._

 

 

She  was brought  back to the present when Keith's voice announced. "I  just  called Harmony and told her to meet me here. What I have to say to her is best said with you here, Veronica. I mean, if you want to of course?"

 

 

 

As an answer to her dad's sudden awkwardness, Veronica sat down behind his desk and smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed  happily  that he had a picture of her standing in front. I  really  was on his mind all these years, she thought. Then Veronica could feel her old spirit start to return. With an evil smirk plastered on her face, Veronica kept thinking one thing.

 

 

 

_Oh boy, is Harmony in for a rough night_.

 

 

 

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting, it really makes my day to see your thoughts on my work, good or bad.  
> Until Next Time!


	17. Disharmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mars' have a chat with Harmony and Logan and Duncan act like they're still teens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrilled people enjoyed. I have gotten a friend to look over this chappie so I hope the grammar is a little better at least...  
> Enjoy!

 

 

**Chapter 16: Disharmony**

  


Veronica's patience was stretched very thin after a long emotional couple of days. Months even. That was why she hoped that Harmony would arrive as soon as possible.

  


_I can't wait to get a chance to speak my mind to her after all this time_ ; Veronica thought as she eyed her dad's form over by the window. _He looks sad about Harmony's betrayal – maybe I shouldn't make him go through with this?_ Veronica hesitantly observed and then she sighed with relief when Keith turned his head in her direction. He sent her such a tender smile, that she could almost taste the love in the room. _Okay, I guess he doesn't minds after all._ The younger Mars concluded. She leaned back in the comfortable office chair behind the desk.

  


Fortunately for Veronica, and her patience, she didn't have to wait long before she heard a woman's deep voice echo through the police station. Soon after the woman herself entered Keith's office with an amiable smile. "Hey honey," Harmony greeted her long time boyfriend and leaned forward to try and kiss him in greeting. Keith on the other hand promptly turned his head to the side so the kiss landed on his cheek.

  


Harmony looked puzzled for a second. Then she smiled sweetly, "Is something wrong, Sweetie?" She started to ask, but then her eyes finally caught sight of the tiny blonde sitting behind Keith's desk.

  


The two Mars' both noticed the heavy swallow the brunette did in that moment. It made Veronica smile an evil-looking smile. "Hello mommy wannabe," she greeted with her head tilted to the side and pure ice in her eyes.

  


Harmony swallowed another lump of dread and tried to hide her growing concern by smiling an obviously fake smile. "Veronica! Hi! I do hope you're well, Honey. We hardly see each other anymore…"

  


Hearing _that_ statement Veronica laughed in disbelief. She got up from her seat in the office chair, voice as fake as the older female's. "I don't exactly think it's me you have to worry about right now."

  


Veronica saw the other woman glance at the still open door behind her. _Go on,_ Veronica's hate-filled eyes said, _I dare you to run from me - from this_.

  


"And as for the whole "we don't see each other enough," well, who's to blame for that, you bi…"

  


" _Veronica_!"

  


Before she could finish her sentence, Keith had stepped in front of his angry child. He wanted to prevent any actual bloodshed from ha. He looked mutely at the woman, whom he had truly loved up until some thirty minutes ago. _I can't believe she deliberately caused me so much pain…I thought she loved me_

  


"Keith- Sweetie," Harmony finally said after a long minute with heavy silence. She then did the impossible and smiled an even faker smile than the one before. She placed her head in a small defensive stature that Keith usually couldn't resist. _It has to work, it always does_ – the brunette thought and made sure not to show her growing desperation on her face.

  


To Harmony's complete surprise, Keith cut her and her attempts right off. His tone cold when he spoke. "Drop it Harm." Then he continued as he gripped Veronica's shoulder's to keep her from jumping the older woman. "I'm gonna be home at the usual time tonight but so help me God, if your things or _you_ , are still there, I'll show you how much more agitated than my kid, I can be."

  


Harmony's pretty face paled so fast that Veronica briefly wondered if she was gonna faint. Harmony proved stronger than that though. Before long she straightened up with a frantic gleam in her dark eyes. "I love you so much Keith," she pleaded, "and no matter what, I know you love me too! I _know_ it!"

  


Keith shook his head and looked away from the crying woman. He cleared his throat and Veronica noticed that he looked a bit misty eyed. _I'm so sorry I'm causing you more pain Dad_ , she thought out to him as he said quietly, "I did love you Harmony. I did, but you know how I desperately wanted to rebuild my relationship with Veronica and still you were the one who talked me out of contacting her. Out of helping her when I felt sick to my stomach from guilt." Keith's eyes dried up and his whole demeanor changed drastically as he continued. "And to top it all off, I found that you also kept my grandchild's existence from me! Do you even know that she's sick and needs help? Huh?!"

  


At that point in the conversation, it somehow became Veronica's turn to hold her father back by the shoulders. "Keith, I'm so sorry! But don't you understand; she ruined everything for you back then and you didn't even see it! She was using you Keith!"

  


Veronica narrowed her eyes at that statement and said icily, "I think you better go now, Harmony. You're only making it harder for yourself..."

  


Harmony promptly fell to her knees in a desperate attempt to reconnect with her lover. His eyes – usually so alive - now looked at her like he was only just restraining himself from physically hurting her. _It probably isn't too far from the reality_ , Veronica thought grimly.

  


When Harmony didn't show signs of leaving and only increased her volume, Keith opened his mouth and uttered the very same words that he had yelled to Veronica four years earlier. ** _"Don't ever come back if you won't apologize to Harmony,_** "…Remember how _you_ told me to give that ultimatum?" Keith briefly locked eyes with Veronica, who'd flinched when those words had said again. "Well now I'm gonna give you one that isn't negotiable in any shape or form. Leave my life now and don't ever come near us again or I'll make your life a bigger hell than the one I've had to endure for so long!"

  


Harmony sobbed so hard that Veronica feared that the other cops in the building would accuse them of attempted murder. But then after another loud minute, Harmony got on her feet and turned towards the door. Just before she walked through it, she looked over at Veronica with disdain in her eyes. "You always ruin your family's love lives. Your dad's. Your own. What a famous boy like that Echolls kid ever saw in you, I'll never know. You're a user, Veronica." Harmony scoffed with an ugly self-righteous sneer on her face. She added full of spite, "but who can blame you with that mother of yours?"

  


Apparently, that was the final straw for Keith Mars; because he took a firm grip in his now ex girlfriend's arm and roughly pushed her out the door and slammed it in her stunned face.

  


"Well, wasn't that a nice way to greet old friends?" Veronica asked with a satisfied smirk on her face. Keith breathed heavily for a second, working through his rage and then slowly grinned.

  


"Yeah, I guess you're right, Honey," he said and walked over and enveloped Veronica in his arms with a tired sigh.

  


At the same time at the Neptune Grand; the men from Veronica's past love life were sitting down to eat. With them were Weevil, the Fennel's and Mac and Dick, who at that moment only had eyes for each other.

  


Logan and Duncan ate while eying each other with growing tension. Wallace found himself unable to concentrate on Jackie's news about a former classmate, who had been badgering her for an autograph from her famous husband. He did spare a brief thought on the fact that she seemed a lot happier after they'd gotten a satisfying result to their problems. After thinking about Veronica's help, Wallace's mind immediately returned to his current problem.

  


The look in the two other males' eyes were extremely foreboding. _They're gonna fight, maybe not now but sooner or later someone are gonna crack_. Wallace thought as Logan got up to refill his plate at the buffet table. Wallace used that opportunity to approach Duncan with caution.

  


"Hey Kane. Sorry to be so blunt and all, but tell me, how come you returned to Neptune?"

  


Duncan looked at Wallace without a response for a short moment. Then he flashed one of those still very unfamiliar bright smiles and replied. "Well, let me put it this way, Fennel; true love stories never have endings and that is a quote I really like."

  


Duncan's grin was almost pompous and Wallace frowned for a second. Then he blinked out of his gloomy thoughts when he noticed that Logan was returning. He quickly leaned forward and told the other man in a half whisper. "She really loved you once-no questions about that, Man, but you had your chance, Dog, let it be. It's a lost cause."

  


Duncan frowned at that, but didn't get a chance to say anything before Logan sat back down with a sarcastic smile on his face. It was just like old times.

  


Weevil had observed the little debate in silence and he sighed to himself and took a sip of his beer. _It's amazing how much power that little Barbie hold over us all. Wallace and I ain't even in love with her, but we'll defend that tiny chick with our lives_. He sat the beer back down and narrowed his eyes as the hostility got almost tangible at the table. _I better watch over them so I can stop that little lover's quarrel before it gets blown out of proportion. V's gonna need her A-game if she's gonna help me out with the Fitzpatrick's after all. She can't afford all these distractions._ Decision made, Weevil turned a little in his seat so he was ready to jump up if anything turned ugly.

  


Mac finally broke her eye contact with Dick to look over at Wallace. He didn't even pretend to listen to his wife anymore. _Maybe he's worried about Veronica and her talk with the Sheriff?_ "So has Veronica called you to pick her up yet?" Mac asked with a smile.

  


Wallace shook his head grinning widely. "I haven't heard from her, I guess good old sheriff Mars has his own ideas for her rights and all."

  


Dick looked teasingly over at his best friend, who continued to stare down Duncan. "So, Dude, have you been receiving a lovely doveli phone call from your hottie of a wife yet?"

  


Logan glanced away from Duncan for a fraction of a second and simply said, "Nope. Not yet, but to be honest I haven't checked my messages since last night, so I can't say for sure she hasn't tried contacting me."

  


Dick felt a sudden desire to high five his best pal, but he quickly changed his mind when Mac's piercing glare seemed to read his mind. "I'd have thought you to be more compassionate towards dear old Maddie. I mean you did date her once upon a time," she said - still a bit uncertain about how serious Dick felt about his infamous ex.

  


Dick shrugged in reply and then grinned his goofy grin, which Mac couldn't resist. A moment later, he answered with a teasing tone in his voice, "Co- coom -passion? What's that? Some kind of plant?" His blue eyes betrayed his goofy tone of voice. They looked lovingly at Mac and he reached out his hand to gently caress hers with a sudden serious expression on his face.

  


Mac looked down at this rare sign of maturity from the otherwise always loud Dick Casablancas. _If I didn't already love him, I'd be sold by now,_ she decided with in internal happy sigh.

  


After a while, Duncan changed the subject back to Veronica. When he spoke, he couldn't deny that he was hoping to get a reaction from of his former best friend. "Well, I for one am glad to be free and single. I hope little miss Mars wants to take a trip down memory lane with me."

  


Logan quickly looked up from his plate and tried to hide his sneer as he said, "Well, maybe she won't be too sure about you D.K. You _do_ have a tendency to run away from problems, remember?"

  


Duncan's answering smile was far from friendly when he replied. "That may be so, but at least _I_ know how to avoid prison time." He leaned forward a bit and continued, "And _I_ don't stray as much as some others tend to, so I'll have that plus."

  


Neither the watchful Weevil nor the tensed up Wallace was fast enough to stop what happened next.

  


Logan jumped up from his seat and catapulted right onto his oldest friend. Duncan fell to the floor and he got punched hard in the head by Logan's right fist a couple of times. Duncan used his legs to push Logan of him and return the favor with gusto. By the time Weevil and Wallace tried to split up the fight, Duncan had a broken nose and had an ugly gash on the lips. Logan was bleeding from a wound in his temple but looked otherwise unharmed.

  


Wallace grabbed Duncan's throat to pull him away and Weevil tried to do the same with Logan. Due to the Latino's own injuries, it didn't go that well and a moment later, Logan smashed his fist right into Duncan's mocking face once more before Dick finally trapped his arms.

  


"Yo, dudes, take a chill pill!" The blond yelled angrily and then - helped by Weevil- he dragged Logan out of the room and didn't let go until they entered Logan's room.

  


Weevil looked around the expensive room and it didn't take a genius to notice that it completely lacked a feminine touch. _I guess he doesn't share the room with his wife_. Weevil's mind conjured up the image of a screeching Madison from earlier and chuckled. _Not that I blame the bastard…_

  


Over by the huge bed, Dick pushed Logan on to it and asked with an air of exasperation, "For heaven's sake, Man! Why did you let that little pansy get to you?"

  


Dick no longer considered Duncan a leader. He'd been through too much with the man in front of him to consider taking the Kane heir's side.

  


Weevil eyed the wild gleam in Logan's eyes and the angry one in Dick's and decided that his job was done and went back downstairs to finish his meal in peace.

  


Neither of the other men noticed the former gang leader's departure.

  


Logan was still breathing hard. He didn't answer the tall blond man looking accusingly down at him. Dick sighed and pulled a chair over in front of Logan and sat down. "Look, Dude. I _know_ that you and Kane have issues from way back, but I don't think the damsel in question would like the way you handled things down there."

  


Logan finally met Dick's eyes and said, sounding calm as though they were debating the weather. "I just don't like how he is now. He's a completely different person."

  


To Logan's surprise Dick laughed and then said with a slash of his old mocking tone in his voice. "Don't you realize that he's a new you, Logan? You used to be sort of like that before Lily died and all that P.I. girl stuff got to you."

  


Logan smiled half-heartedly and stated softly. "If I was ever like that then I apologize with all my rotten heart, Dude."

  


Dick leaned back in his chair and his expression became far more serious. "You have to let go of all that anger Logan, trust me it ruins your life. I'm willing to do the same for you as you did for me once upon a time. I won't hug you though – I'm not into dudes."

  


Logan sighed with a tired smile on his lips and said, "I'm not angry, Dick."

  


"Really? You could've fooled me." Dick replied and watched as Logan got up and pulled off his ruined 500 dollar shirt and went in search for another. Dick's eyes landed on the scar on Logan's chest and said, "The doctors were right. About time helping with that scar, I mean." He added when Logan frowned in confusion at his first words.

  


Logan looked at the silver colored scar, which began just under his collarbone and ended halfway down his six-pack. His expression turned blank and Dick almost kicked himself for bringing up bad memories. Then Logan turned on his usual sarcastic ways and said, "Yeah that's right. It's true what they say though, chicks dig scars."

  


Dick smiled sourly and got up from his chair. He watched in silence as Logan dressed himself and cleaned the cut on his temple. His fists clenched when he flashed back to that night so long ago where he'd brought his hurting friend to the hospital. Before he could contain himself, Dick asked curiously, "Why didn't you ever tell Veronica about the shit you went through because of her?"

  


Logan's dark eyes lit up with fire and he responded lowly, "Veronica had _nothing_ to do with that. _I_ chose to beat up Gory and Gory chose to attack me that night armed with some friends and a knife. Life is a circle and all that. Or Karma or some shit like that. I don't even know…" He stopped his grooming and then continued as his eyes tried to convince Dick of Veronica's innocence. "I don't regret a damn thing and I would do it all over again to stop that ass from hurting her, trust me on that."

  


Dick nodded slowly, he wasn't really surprised. Anyone with eyes could see he still loved Veronica Mars more than even himself. Then, Dick shook off those unhappy memories and clapped Logan on the shoulder. "Well who am I to judge? I have fallen for a smart chick too and would probably kick some ass to help out as well."

  


Logan smiled and asked, "You really love her, don't you?" Dick actually blushed before he answered his friend.

"Yeah, I think I do."

  


Logan lit up with a teasing grin, which immediately faltered when Dick continued. "And now the whole world knows that you still love Veronica."

  


"Speaking of Veronica," Madison's voice suddenly interrupted the two men's heart to heart.

  


Logan looked over at his wife with an instinctive sneer on his face. It then turned into a confused frown when he saw that she was looking at him with a very rare sincerity. Before he could ask her any questions, she continued seriously.

  


"There's something you need to know, Logan."

  


**0o0o0**

  


**TBC...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, Boom, Boom, the bitch (in this case Harmony) is gone :) Hope you all liked my reason for Keith's continued absence.  
> Of course, since I adore the older Mars, I couldn't let the separation be permanent...
> 
> Until Next Time!


	18. First Love And Second Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that sex scene in glory days thatwas dedicated to an old and awful one ...well, it is this one so...yeah.. :) I'm horrible at lemons, I really am.   
> Thanks for sticking with me!

**Chapter 17: First Love And Second Love**

Veronica was feeling a lot happier than she had been ever since the doctors had crushed her with the news of her daughter's illness. _Dad and I have finally worked things out_ , Veronica thought with a contented sigh. She felt like an almost forgotten part of her soul had been reinstated when her father had confirmed his love for her _. I feel renewed and ready to tackle all my other problems now_ , Veronica decided. _I'm gonna go and explain everything to Logan now – no more stalling._

Veronica looked over at her dad and smiled brightly. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Keith asked with a matching smile.

"No, I'm just happy," Veronica answered truthfully. Keith's smile turned up a notch and for a split second Veronica could see Lynn in him. "Lynn has your smile," she softly said.

Keith swallowed a lump and reached out his hand and placed it in Veronica's. "I can't wait to see her, Honey. I'm gonna get tested as soon as possible to see if I can help…" Her dad's gentle smile turned mischievous, "but right now, I do believe you've got a reunion to finish." Veronica looked out the car window and realized they'd arrived at the hotel. She groaned and gave her dad a hug before she exited the car and entered the hotel.

To Veronica's surprise she saw that although it was late, the conference room was still packed with people. Sadly for her, it was people she didn't really have anything to do with or cared about, so she decided to go to sleep and rest before tracking down her child's unknowing father.

She walked back out into the lobby and waved halfheartedly to Tina the receptionist and entered the elevator. She pressed the appropriate button and waited for the doors to close. To her mild surprise, a muscular tanned arm suddenly appeared between the closing doors and Veronica watched as Duncan quickly slid inside the elevator with her. _He looks like he's been wrestling an alligator_. Veronica observed discreetly and eyed a fair number of ugly bruises and a very swollen nose. _It kinda looks like Madison's nose right now_ , she decided and crossed her arms, _which means that Duncan of all people has been in a fight. This truly is a weird day…_

A brief moment of silence lingered awkwardly, but then Veronica's curiosity couldn't be contained any longer. "What happened to you?" she asked and a bit of concern laced her tone of voice.

Duncan turned his head in her direction and gave her a very cautious smile - obviously trying not to reopen his chipped lip. "Would you believe me if I told you I ran into a door?"

Veronica chuckled and shook her head, "Of course I would Duncan - if you say the door attacked you, broke your nose and scarred your pretty little face all up, I'll believe you."

Duncan shrugged off her teasing remarks and said seriously as the elevator doors finally closed again. "Forget about all that now. I'm glad I ran into you, I actually need to talk to you, Ronnie."

Veronica felt an itch of something negative at the sound of the nickname. In her mind only one person was truly allowed to use it - and it _wasn_ ' _t_ Duncan.

But before she could even begin to wonder what she'd say – let alone do about it, Veronica's eyes widened in surprise when Duncan suddenly pushed the red button and made the elevator stop with an ominously loud screech. Duncan then turned around so he completely faced Veronica. She on the other hand, immediately tried to release some of the tension in the confined space.

"Wow, Duncan, how very McDreamy of you to occupy the elevator," Veronica took one small step backwards and added lightly, "I'm telling you he ain't got nothing on you pal."

Duncan didn't even crack a smile at the banter. Instead he took a step closer to her and Veronica swallowed nervously when he said with a lot of unhidden emotion in his voice, "Ronnie, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. Our sophomore year will always be the best year in my life." Duncan ran a hand through his sun-lightened locks and continued, "I feel like you are an irreplaceable part of my life. You're the real reason I came back to Neptune – not my parents, not my friends or any of that. No, I came back to tell you that you are my one true love." Duncan smiled sweetly and added softly, "Remember, true love stories never have endings, right?"

Duncan had now moved very close to Veronica and her jaw clenched uncomfortably for a moment at his close proximity. _Yes, I definitely feel the same old attraction as always_ , she thought and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. _I gotta snap out of it_ , Veronica demanded inwardly. She knew without the shadow of a doubt that Duncan could make her a very happy woman. _Him being a fellow parent isn't a bad thing either,_ The logical part of Veronica's mind added. Then the emotional part of her quickly pointed out that it wasn't always enough to be content in life. _Remember senior year and how much you secretly longed for a certain someone's presence._

 _ **If the cuddling's the best part, he ain't doing it right**_ …The remembered words almost hurt Veronica when she realized that she'd already made her decision.

Veronica looked into Duncan's eyes and sighed heavily at the sight of hope and arrogant confidence in his eyes. _I don't wanna hurt you_ , she thought out to her first real boyfriend. Finally, she answered gently, "Duncan I love you too – you know I do. You're my first love and I'll always – _always_ \- treasure my memories of that, I will."

Veronica saw the hope diminish and then finally vanish from his eyes. Unable to bear the thought that she'd hurt him; Veronica looked down at the floor. To her surprise she felt Duncan's warm hand on her chin a moment later, gently pulling her head up to face his.

"But I'll never be Logan, am I right?"

Duncan smiled sadly and added with a defeated air to his voice when Veronica didn't reply, "Well, there's my answer, I guess. I knew it was a long shot, but hey a guy's gotta try, right?"

Veronica hesitantly returned his smile and said sincerely, "I'm sorry to cause…"

Duncan interrupted as he restarted the elevator with a sigh, "Don't, okay? I know you love me, but your love for Logan is just a bit more… what's the word," he paused in thought and then said, "…Epic, that's it." Veronica smiled and remembered a night at that very hotel when the love of her life had said something similar.

Duncan bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "but know this; if he doesn't treat you properly, I'll be right there in a second." The doors opened in the next second and he turned silently and walked out of the elevator without looking back. Veronica stared after him. _He really has matured since high school_ , she thought with a sad smile - happy her rejection wouldn't turn him back into Mister McBrood-Alot.

A moment later the elevator stopped at her floor and she got out in the hallway and was surprisingly met by Dick. "Hey," Veronica greeted and reminded herself that they were supposed to act civil towards one another now. Dick's blue eyes met hers and Veronica faltered in her steps at the cold look he was giving her.

"Don't talk to me right now Ron-Ron, okay" he stated and then without an explanation, Dick disappeared into the elevator.

 _What was that all about?_ Veronica shook her head in confusion and finally entered her own room lost in thought. She went straight out to the bathroom without turning on the light and shed her clothes and took a cleansing shower. Afterwards she pulled one of the big fluffy hotel robes on and went into her bedroom with a yawn.

"Hello Veronica."

Veronica flinched violently and turned on the lights – halfway into a battle stance, which dissolved when she realized who her late night visitor was.

Logan was sitting in an armchair and stared at her with pure hatred. Dick's cool behavior and now this icy stare made it all too clear for Veronica. "Oh my God, you know," she whispered and could almost feel the blood drain her face.

Logan's brown eyes pierced her as he left the chair and walked closer to her. Veronica for once felt afraid of Logan – at that moment it was like Aaron Echolls had returned from the dead to finish his job.

When Logan spoke again, it almost sounded like a growl. "Yeah, I know, but no thanks to you!" He grabbed her shoulders tightly and shook her harshly. "Do you really hate me _that_ much, you stupid …"

For once Veronica didn't know what to say – she understood his feelings and knew she deserved his anger. Her mind was blank after the sudden revelation and she just took his verbal abuse. "I can't believe that you would keep that from me. I didn't think you were that spiteful." Logan continued his tirade.

"I wanted to tell you, I swear," Veronica whispered and her burning eyes met Logan's as she continued, "You were with Madison when I found out and I knew you wouldn't believe that Piz weren't the father after what happened that night at the penthouse."

Logan turned away from her as though he couldn't bear to look at her. _Maybe he can't_ , Veronica thought and tried desperately to control her tears. Logan looked out the window, his shoulders were tense and Veronica knew he was restraining himself enormously from lashing out at her.

"Apparently you don't know me as well as you think you do, Veronica. You never trusted me – not once during our time together," He slowly said through clenched teeth. He sighed and said emotionlessly, "I would _never_ do that to you."

Veronica blinked her tears away forcefully. _There's no turning back now – better get it all out in the open and deal with it._ "I need to tell you more." Logan remained immobile as Veronica finally revealed their daughters illness. "…And she looks so much like you." Veronica stopped her rambling and waited for his response.

Logan turned back towards her and now his eyes were glistening even more as he cornered her, "First I find out from Madison of all people that I have a kid. Then you tell me she's dying! I knew you were a cold bitch, but not that much." He barked out a frightening laugh and continued while running a hand through his hair, "I guess you only decided to tell me because of my potential to be a donor."

Veronica quickly tried to explain – hating the loathing in Logan's eyes, "No! Really, I've always felt bad for not telling you and I would have done it eventually, I swear!"

Logan's head shot up and shocked Veronica by suddenly charging towards her. He pushed her forcefully into the wall with a loud bang that made her loose her breath, " _Eventually_? Oh and I'm sorry that your huge guilt made you sad. You're a fucking bitch," he sneered and they stared into each other's eyes. They both panted heavily and their heartbeats were fast.

"I…" Veronica was lost for words and turned her head away from Logan's heated gaze.

"Argh, I hate that you still have the ability to make me feel like the bad guy!" Logan shouted and Veronica once again met his fierce stare and whispered sadly, "What do you want from me Logan? I'm truly sorry for the pain I've caused you; not only about our child, but about the whole Sorokin incident and leaving you like I did that night."

Logan's grip on her shoulders intensified momentarily at the mention of the Sorokin's revenge and he sneered, not caring that Veronica moaned in agony, "I don't give a damn about your regret Veronica! Do you understand me, do you?" Veronica cried out in despair as Logan hovered over her, his breathing uneven in his rage.

Suddenly he hissed, "I'll make you pay for this." And then his lips crashed onto hers. Veronica was completely taken aback by this new attack and tried to break free, but Logan was a lot stronger than her and stopped her arms with no trouble at all. His kiss intensified and Veronica understood that since Logan would never hit a woman like his father, this was his punishment for her.

The next minute, Logan lifted Veronica effortlessly off of the floor and she instinctively twisted her legs around his slim waist. Her robe opened and revealed her nudity. Logan groaned as though he was in pain and directed his mouth to Veronica's firm breasts. Veronica tilted her head back and moaned when her body jolted at the sensations. Logan held her up against the wall with one arm and quickly opened his pants with the other. Only a few seconds later, Veronica felt him bury himself in her to the hilt.

Logan gently bid Veronicas shoulder so she wouldn't feel the pain of him entering her so abruptly and, after a moment, he began to thrust back and forward right there up against the wall. Veronica kissed his cheeks hotly, desperately trying to reach his mouth again. Logan complied and lifted his head and Veronica poured all her unspoken love into that kiss. Logan tightened his grip on the petite woman and without pulling out of her; he laid her on the bed and continued his movements even more fiercely then before.

Veronica's eyes closed in enjoyment. She was rapidly getting closer to the edge, but then she opened them when Logan hoarsely panted above her, "Look at me." Their eyes locked and Logan moaned another demand, "Say my name, I need you to say it." And as Veronica felt her orgasm enter her body she didn't break eye contact once as she all but screamed his name. Logan bent down and kissed her wildly and with a final hard thrust he came inside her and released. Then he fell down on her and they tried to catch their breath.

Veronica didn't know how long they laid there and she began to wonder if Logan wanted her to speak first. _What do I say?_ She thought; running her fingers softly down his spine, _sorry I'm such a lying piece of the female species – but hey, at least the sex's still great... I don't think so._ After a while Veronica sighed softly and whispered, "I'm truly sorry Logan. Please don't hate me or you'll break my heart."

Logan didn't respond and Veronica felt a bit of anger build up inside her and she carefully lifted his head, which was firmly planted on her chest. At the sight before her, Veronica smiled lovingly. The man was fast asleep. Veronica gently pulled the covers over them and fell asleep too, right after mumbling in his ear for the first time, "I love you Logan Echolls."

**0o0o0**

The next morning, Veronica's cell phone woke her up. Veronica jumped out of the bed and found the ringing device in her jacket pocket. Then she remembered the previous night and looked over at Logan, who was wide-awake and staring right at her. She couldn't read a single emotion on his face and she fought back an irrational urge to flee. With a sigh Veronica settled for looking down at the caller ID and she mumbled in Logan's direction, "I have to take this."

"Mommy!" Lynn's voice sounded frail to Veronica, but the happiness was still there.

"Hi Sugar Puss," Veronica greeted and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Logan stiffened. Apparently he recognized his own nickname and guessed who the caller was.

"Mommy I miss you and I'm tired and I had pancakes for breakfast and Mrs. Peterson yelled at me…"

Veronica laughed at her daughter's normal ramblings and sat down on the bed, "Honey, mommy is coming home very soon and…" Veronica added as she looked over at Logan, "I have a gift for you." Lynn screeched in joy and like every little girl, who received good news she let go of the phone to tell her nanny.

Veronica laughed and listened to Mrs. Peterson telling Lynn to calm down and put on some clothes, while she talked to Veronica. "So miss Mars, are you coming home soon? I don't know how much more I can take from that little monster of yours."

Laughter was in the elder woman's voice and Veronica knew she loved Lynn like a grandparent would. "Yes, I'll be home later today and I have done what you told me to." She added and could almost hear Mrs. Peterson's smile on the other end.

"Finally." Suddenly a loud crash sounded in the background and Mrs. Peterson groaned and said right before hanging up, "Dang it, she got in the cabinet!"

Veronica closed the phone and turned to Logan with a small smile. His eyes were still fixated on her and the smiled ended abruptly. "Was that…?" He started to ask, but then stopped.

Veronica answered with her heart halfway up her throat, "Yeah that was our Lynn." At the sound of his mother's name, Logan took in a shocked breath and quickly sat up.

Veronica jumped away from the bed cautiously and pulled on a shirt. "Are you gonna yell at me again? Not that I don't deserve it, but I could really use a shower first." Logan swung his legs out of the bed and only now Veronica noticed he was wearing boxers and nothing else. Apparently he had woken up in the middle of the night to undress himself. _At least he didn't leave me alone,_ Veronica thought – trying to see the positive side of things for a change.

Logan stood up and pulled on his pants while saying, "I know that we have a lot of things to work through Veronica, but I really want to meet my daughter before we open that can of worms again."

Veronica gasped and hurried to say reassuringly, "Of course! I hope you'll come with me today to meet her," and as a second thought she added politely (and insincerely), "and you can even bring Madison."

Logan laughed at that offer and stated as he buttoned his shirt, "Well, I don't really think Maddie wants to be around me so much anymore. She finally gave me permission for a divorce." Logan explained seeing the confused look in Veronica's eyes.

Veronica smiled without even realizing it and whispered – trying not to sound too hopeful, "So you're gonna be a free man now, huh?"

Logan returned the smile and a minute later - now fully dressed - he walked closer up to a blushing Veronica. "Yep, this bird flies solo for a change." His eyes wandered down her barely clad body and Veronica blushed even harder.

"Look," she mumbled sincerely," I need you to know that I really wish I could've…"

Logan sighed and said a bit sad, "Yeah, me too. But times are gonna change now. I hope you're ready for that." Veronica smiled and was about to declare her love for him once and for all, but was stopped by his next sentence, "I don't feel quite ready to jump into another relationship with you Veronica. I guess, I want to be absolutely sure that you're not just being here because of... Lynn."

Veronica swallowed, she felt devastated, but tried to hide it with a fake grin, "Yeah, I get that. Why be trapped again so soon, eh? Alimony ain't all it's cracked up to be, ya know." Without another word Logan gave her a chaste peck on the lips and went downstairs while she got herself freshened up for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, as she was tying her shoe Wallace suddenly busted through her door and yelled, "You better get downstairs ASAP Mars!"

Veronica quickly looked up at her best friend. She expertly took in all the details of his distress. Sweat was pouring down his face, despite it only being morning still, his pupils were dilated with fear and his entire body was trembling. The fear that emanated from him travelled into Veronica and she jumped to her feet - full of adrenalin.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Weevil." Wallace answered breathlessly, "He's being threatened by the Fitzpatrick's. They just showed up a few minutes ago with guns- They're gonna kill us all if we don't hand him over. And if we do that, he's gonna die…What are we gonna do?"

Without answering Veronica hurried out the door, but then as a second thought occurred to her, she turned around and went straight into her little bag and pulled out her own registered gun. "I'm ready," she said grimly as she reached Wallace by the elevator a moment later. Flashes of Lynn and Logan ran through her mind and Veronica deeply hoped that for once luck would be on her side…

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're entering the last bit of the race and I hope it will not be too out there for you :D   
> Hope you're liking this little tale still.  
> Until Next Time!


	19. Bang Bang You're Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica confronts the Reunion Partycrashers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trust me people, that's all I can say for now :D   
> Thanks for reading and if possible commenting, it makes me so so happy!

**Chapter 18: Bang Bang You're Dead**

Veronica checked her weapon briefly as the short elevator ride began and then decided to call her dad. He answered after the second ring and for a one selfish second, Veronica took pleasure in knowing that from now on her dad would always answer her calls.

"What's up honey?" Keith's friendly voice brought her back to the now and Veronica quickly replied.

"Dad, the Fitzpatrick's are at the Grande with weapons and a bad attitude. I need your help!"

Keith's voice instantly turned professional and artificially calm, every inch of him showing off his Sheriff-side, "Veronica tell me how many there are?"

Veronica answered, holding her phone between her ear and shoulder as she tucked her gun in her pants, hoping she wouldn't have to use it. "I don't know yet. I'll scout the place out and wait for you, but hurry! I need backup. That family is very dangerous. They had no scruples holding me gunpoint when I was a kid, so I'm worried what they'll do now."

Keith uncharacteristically cursed and Veronica nearly smacked herself. _Dang it, I never told him that before_. "Dad," she tried to sooth his agitation, "It was a long time ago, I promise I'll tell you the details later, okay? I wasn't shot - I've _never_ been shot...okay?"

Keith didn't respond for a second, but then Veronica heard him sigh in defeat. The next moment, he yelled something from his end and Veronica realized that he was already at the office. _Good, no need to wait for him to get to his men_. "Be careful and just wait for me as long as possible!" Keith's serious tone rang loudly inside Veronica's mind and she didn't know what to say – especially when her dad added quietly, "If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'll do…"

Veronica didn't answer and after a brief pause she simply hung up on him. She couldn't afford any emotional distractions at this point. _Yeah right_ , Veronica's inner Lily-sounding voice said, _like the thought of all your friends and Logan being held hostages aren't a pretty big distraction_. Veronica took a deep breath and ignored the voice and tried to calm herself down and be as professional as her father wanted her to.

Beside her, Wallace watched his tiny friend fall into her F.B.I. character with some concern. _This can't end well for all of us_ ; he thought and swallowed a lump of foreboding _. Jackie's down there and I can't do anything about it - except drag another innocent person into the whole mess. I shouldn't have gotten Veronica involved_ …

Suddenly he felt a warm touch on his trembling arm and he looked down into Veronica's soft eyes. "I would've gone into this no matter what Wallace. Don't guilt trip yourself when it isn't necessary," she added and gave him a gentle smile.

 _She should take up mindreading,_ Wallace decided with a smile. Already he felt the tension ease out of him and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Let's do this," he muttered and Veronica nodded mutely by his side.

Finally the doors flew open and Veronica could already hear people screaming and crying in the distance. _Please God, don't let anyone be hurt already_ , Veronica prayed silently while she snuck soundlessly towards to the conference room. She reached the doors and excruciatingly slowly, she opened them a fraction to peek inside. Wallace stood behind her breathing harshly with his renewed fear.

The next moment, one of the Fitzpatrick's' spoke and Veronica knew instantly who the deep Irish voice belonged to. "Liam," she mumbled to herself and tried to beat down her own fear when she vividly remembered how dangerous that man really was.

"All righty my little lambs," Liam said mockingly as he paced back and forth in front of his terrified audience. "Stop your yakking, we're just here for some good old justice." He smiled brightly down at principal Clemmons' son, who Veronica vaguely remembered hated being called Butters. "Don't worry lad, I'm not gonna hurt ya – unless of course you don't stop that crying right now! It's not exactly masculine now is it?" Liam smirked condescendingly and Veronica saw eh…Butters glance over at his father. Principal Clemmons sat with a horrified expression on his face, which quickly turned to relief when Liam turned away from his son and continued in a mock friendly tone, "Will someone be so kind as to bring forth Eli Navarro?"

The words caused the crowd to erupt into whisper and they fidgeted nervously. They looked around amongst each other and while Liam and his posse were busy watching, Veronica quickly made sure her weapon was still hidden safely and entered through the doors unnoticed. She gestured to Wallace and mouthed, "Go find Jackie." _Then I might be able to concentrate a bit better on this whole job_ , Veronica thought hopefully and watched her friend crawl over to a huddle of people where Jackie's brown skin was easy to see.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllliiiiii?"

Liam's mocking voice echoed through the huge room and Veronica felt another jab of fear. Liam was one of those people, who in a matter of seconds made you realize his insanity. His eyes scanned the room and Veronica ducked behind some of her classmates, who were softly whimpering and holding hands.

Veronica quickly counted his followers. _There is Danny Boyd_ , she mentally jotted down, _Liam's cousin and those three other guys I think were there that day in River Styx, where Logan came to my rescue._ Veronica looked closer at Danny, who stood immobile behind his cousin. He looked slightly uncomfortable about the whole thing, but remained in place when Liam suddenly bent down and pulled a person up to him. Veronica's heart nearly fell out of her chest when she saw that the person being held captive was Duncan of all people. _Why is it always the people I care about that gets targeted?_ Veronica asked internally and tried to fall back into her professional persona and ignore her growing concern.

"Sorry to sound like a cliché and all," Liam said with a teasing tone as his sunburned arm held Duncan in a firm grip around the neck, "but if one of you people don't come forth with little Eli, this fine chap is gonna meet his Lord and maker."

The people immediately froze when they heard Liam take of the safety of his gun and place it against Duncan's temple. A long second later, Veronica heard Hector's voice as he jumped to his feet in the middle of a group she recognized as being full of the people she cared about. "You're a fucking dead man, Fitzpatrick! I called the gang and when the PCH'ers arrive you'll be dead meat amigo!"

Liam only laughed at that feeble treat and nodded to one of his family members. The large man hardly glanced over at the Latino as he simply pointed his own weapon at Hector and pulled the trigger. Hector fell back with a pained grunt. Blood began seeping down his leg. Veronica felt a brief flare of relief. _Thank God they're not very good shooters_ , the agent in her thought as she took advantage of everyone's distraction and snuck over to her friends.

What she saw was so unexpected she nearly gasped out loud. Weevil was being hidden forcibly behind none other than his old enemies Logan and Dick. Jackie was busy trying to stop Hector's bleeding and Wallace was whispering frantically at the Latino to be quiet. Logan's eyes widened in fear when he spotted her very slowly slidw down to evaluate Hector's wound.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan whispered, almost not moving his lips at all the while never taking his eyes of the pacing Liam.

Veronica whispered just as quietly, "I am a F.B.I. agent Logan, I'm gonna do my _job_."

Hearing that statement, Logan met her gaze for a second and mumbled with a hint of pleading in his voice, "Please don't do anything stupid."

Veronica didn't get a chance to respond, because she saw that Weevil's containment was rapidly getting harder to maintain. Dick's hands were busy trying to stop the former gang leader from getting up. Weevil was desperately trying to reveal himself before anyone else suffered on his behalf. Logan hurried to help and took a firm hold of Weevil's arms and hissed, "Don't be ridiculous man, he's gonna kill you no matter what you do. Stay put!"

Veronica scanned the area around her and to her surprise she saw that Mac sat frozen in shock and was embracing Madison. _I guess there's nothing like a real lunatic to force people together_ , Veronica thought with a growing sense of dread at the sight. It was obviously that the two swapped-at-birth women had forgotten their common hatred in this fearful moment.

Seeing all her friends alive and well, Veronica allowed herself one brief sigh of relief before she refocused on her job.

A moment later, her attention fell back to Liam and more importantly the still captive Duncan. _He looks like that robot from High School again_ , Veronica realized with a stab of sympathy for her first love. She quickly understood that he had fallen into that blank persona because he refused to show any of his fear. Veronica felt a small sense of pride blossoming in her chest. _Apparently there's a lot more of Lily's strength in him than I thought._

Veronica's observations were abruptly ended when Liam suddenly tightened his grip on Duncan and jammed his weapon harder into Duncan's temple. Veronica's heartbeat increased and adrenalin poured into her veins. _This can't end well for all of us,_ she thought – unknowingly mirroring Wallace's earlier thoughts.

Then something terrible happened. Weevil finally broke free from Dick and Logan's grip and jumped to his feet yelling, "Yo! It's me you want Fitzpatrick. Not these people, they've got nothing to do with us man!" Liam smiled coldly and asked, "Since when do you have the faintest idea of what I want little Mexicano boyo?"

Without really knowing how, Veronica's body jumped up as well when Liam's gun began to shift from Duncan and over to Weevil. "Dammit V." she heard Weevil sneer, "if you get killed I'm gonna hurt you!"

Veronica didn't respond, because in that second Liam's eyes widened and recognition flew instantly over his hard-lined face. "My oh my, if it ain't that little Mars from Neptune." Liam smiled a deadly smile, which only intensified when Logan too jumped to his feet with a dark look in his eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw Wallace do the same - despite Jackie's frantic attempts to drag him back down to safety.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the three musketeers ready to face danger," Liam mocked. His followers dutifully grinned at his words and satisfied Liam fastened his eyes back on Veronica and stated dangerously, "I'm not in the mood for your little fun and games, Mars."

 _I'll show you games_ , Veronica thought annoyed and she took a deep calming breath – knowing it would do no good to loose her temper in this tense situation. Then she pulled out her gun and pointed it directly at Liam's smirking face. "F.B.I., you're under arrest," Veronica declared tonelessly and ignored Liam's laugh.

Behind her, Veronica could hear her friends groan at her attempt to scare of Liam and his psycho family. Every cell in Logan's body screamed for him to protect the little woman in front of him, but he didn't dare move an inch to her aid. It was clear to him that Liam was way too fascinated by Veronica to open fire just yet – it was the only thing that kept her alive. _I hope…_

"Hear the lioness roar," Liam joked and then he cursed in annoyance when Duncan's elbow hit his unsuspecting ribcage. Duncan had lost his stoic calm the moment Veronica had put herself in danger and he had begun to fight once again. Finally, Liam pushed the Kane heir into Danny Boyd's arms and focused solely on Veronica.

"I like you Blondie. I really do, but don't try to get in the middle of this or the last thing you'll see is my pretty Irish grin wishing you bon voyage."

Veronica and Liam stood face to face - both armed with guns and unwilling to stand down. Everyone in the room held their breath in the tense silence. Hoping that the girl who'd helped more than half of them during their school years would help them again.

Finally, Liam seemed to hesitate a fraction of an inch. The Irish killer must have read something he couldn't ignore in Veronica's face, because he suddenly said defensively, "Look, the kid interfered in my business and I can't have that – he and those hardcore bikers of his gotta learn to show the proper respect."

To everyone's shock – and awe - Veronica smiled hearing that and then tilted her head in her signature provocative way and said, "A thing you do oh so well, I imagine by allowing your family to slaughter young innocent _pregnant_ women."

Weevil flinched violently when Veronica mentioned his deceased lover, but she didn't notice it as her blue eyes dared Liam to justify that murder.

Liam suddenly realized that the tiny blonde in front of him was no little threat. Nor was she scared of him like the last time he'd seen her. Her ice-blue eyes condemned his actions and Liam actually felt a bit guilty, but then he shook it off quickly. _I'm Liam fucking Fitzpatrick and nobody talks to me like that and gets to walk away unharmed!_

Having shaken off his brief feeling of shame, Liam told Veronica with ice in his voice, "I'm gonna make you pay for your interference lassie…" His eyes glanced over at Weevil for a second and he continued, "but first I have unfinished business to take care of." Then Liam turned his weapon towards Weevil too fast for Veronica to react and he fired a shot.

Before Veronica could even blink Logan had reacted. The Echolls heir had expected Liam's move – growing up with a psychopath had taught him to always be ready for anything, which meant he was the only one quick enough to reach out and pull Weevil to safety. The two old enemies landed hard on the floor – Weevil heavily on top of Logan.

 _At least my time with Aaron taught me something useful_ , Logan thought grimly and looked over at the still standing Veronica. To his horror Logan saw a sign of fierce determination in Veronica's face that he recognized when Liam now aimed his gun at him and Weevil. "Veronica! No!" He managed to get over his lips, but it was useless and even Logan knew it.

Veronica felt pure heart stopping angst when Liam pointed the gun at her lover and she threw all her professional caution and training to the wind as she threw her only weapon towards Liam to distract him from firing the weapon. She knew full well that she couldn't fire at him before he'd managed to kill Logan.

"Veronica!"

At the precise moment, Veronica moved to attack Liam; Keith and his deputies entered the conference room with their game faces on. Logan immediately pulled the dazed Weevil off of him and jumped to his feet to help.

**BANG!**

Everyone froze at the sound, terrified that the unarmed woman in mid-movement would keel over dead in front of their very eyes. Relieved beyond anything they'd ever experienced Logan, Keith and the rest of Veronica's friends watched as the bullet seemed to miss their beloved little blonde and she continued her movement without hesitation.

She jumped up at Liam and expertly wrestled the gun out of his hands and simultaneously smashed her head right into Liam's face. The head of the Fitzpatrick gang fell backwards with a loud yelp of pain. His mouth opened to curse her, but Veronica turned his own gun on him and mutely pulled the trigger on Liam. In the background Logan, Weevil, Duncan, Dick and Wallace were already in the midst of fighting the remaining Fitzpatrick's so none of his followers managed to get to her in time to stop her.

Veronica watched without emotion as Liam drew his last breath - anger and shock was forever etched into his face.

**0o0o0**

Keith and his deputies reached Veronica's friends and began cuffing the well-known criminals. Dick high-fived the other men one after one and smiled in victory. He looked so much like his obnoxious High School self as he stated boomingly, "Wow – that was fun! Let's do that more often."

Logan grinned and wiped some sweat off his face and then smiled harder when Duncan, now just as serious as in the old days, proclaimed with a relieved smile on his face, "Yeah well, just thank God nobody got hurt too badly…well, besides Liam, I mean."

"Sorry to burst your happy bubble, guys," Veronica's voice suddenly sounded behind them. Her unusual frail tone of voice instantly made the hairs on Logan's neck stand right up, "I don't feel so hot right now."

In that moment Logan's world crumbled around him. "…no," he whispered slowly as a never before felt panic began to rise inside him.

Across the room Keith was directing his officers to their cars when he heard a devastating scream of agony. He quickly looked up when he recognized Logan's moan of, "No, no, no God no!" With a lump of growing dread in his throat Keith followed Logan's eyes and found what he was looking at – just in time to watch the daughter he'd barely reconnected with silently fall to her knees with blood pouring from a gunshot wound in her chest. He immediately started to run towards her with tears already flowing freely down his pale face.

Logan got to Veronica first and caught her in his strong arms before she fell on her face. To his horror he felt her warm blood run hotly down his hands. He bit his lip hard to contain another moan and said insistently, "Oh God, please don't take her from me too. Veronica, _Veronica_ please hang on, it's not so bad – you can pull through this. Baby? _Veronica_! Please!"

Keith landed on the other side of her and he sobbed uncontrollably at the sight before him. Logan kept begging for Veronica to respond – oblivious to the fact that he was now cowered in her blood. _I can't lose my child too_ , the thought repeated itself inside Keith's mind and he reached out and gently cupped Veronica's cheek. "Hang on honey," he muttered hoarsely.

Veronica didn't feel her father's touch. She only felt darkness creep over her. There was no pain anymore except from a chill, which ran down her spine. _This is bad_ , she briefly thought in a moment of awareness, _what about my daughter?_ The thought of her wonderful, sick, baby girl gave Veronica the strength to force out a plea of her own, "Help Lynn…" was all she had the strength to verbalize. _Take good care of her Logan_ , she thought out as her world darkened even more.

The two men, who meant the most to Veronica, shared their raw pain as they sobbingly watched Veronica's gaze become more and more unfocused. In the distance they knew someone was calling an ambulance, but they couldn't tear their eyes away from the hurt woman in their arms.

The last thing Veronica heard before everything became completely black were the screams of disbelief from her classmates, the moans of agony from her Dad and the quiet – repeated - pleas from Logan, begging her to hang just a _little_ bit longer…

**0o0o0**

"Well, I must admit I didn't quite think I'd be seeing you so soon," Lily's voice suddenly sounded so clear to Veronica that she quickly reopened her eyes to search it out. She was shocked to see her long time dead best friend sitting at their old 09'er table in the quad at Neptune High.

"Lily?" Veronica whispered in disbelief and added hesitantly as she got up from the pavement, "You're dead...?"

Lily smiled a sad smile and answered as she fixed her makeup, "Yeah there's no denying that," she closed her makeup box and looked seriously into Veronica's widened eyes, "Sorry to break it to ya, hon - but so are you…!"

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**


	20. Advice and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and people's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting, it means the world to me!

**Chapter 19: Advice And Promises**

_This can't be happening!_

The thought kept repeating itself in Veronica's mind while she kept staring at her old friend with wide disbelieving eyes. After a long moment, Lily laughed her special grin and elegantly jumped off the red table and hurried over to embrace her frozen friend.

"What is going on?" Veronica asked - feeling even more confused. _I can touch her, I can even smell her. This_ _is so realistic…_ Veronica was no stranger to dreams about Lily but this was just too much. This time Lily felt as real to her as any living being.

Lily kept hugging Veronica tight for a minute and then Lily smiled and grabbed Veronica's hand where she then all but dragged the stunned blonde towards the table and placed her down on the bench. Then Lily took a deep breath and reached out and took Veronica's hand in her own. "Look we don't have much time together Veronica, so please drop the shocked attitude 'cause I ain't got time to handle that right now."

Veronica frowned and was about to say something, when Lily leaned back and Veronica was painfully reminded of the way Lily used to pierce her with her stare.

"You look good Veronica; real sharp and all."

Veronica smiled a small smile. The smile abruptly ended though, when she suddenly heard someone desperately call her name in the distance. Veronica immediately jumped to her feet and looked out over the empty school yard.

_Don't do this, Honey. Please!_

"Lily… _Please_ tell me what's going on." Veronica turned to stare down at Lily, who in return sighed loudly and slowly got up.

"Look," she began and walked a bit away from the table, "like I just said; time's sort of running out and I kinda need to tell you something important."

Veronica nodded seriously and followed Lily. The other blonde stopped a few paces later and turned around and said in an unusual show of maturity, "I know you've always had this guilt and anger toward me after finding out I did the dirty with the insane and thankfully _former_ Echolls senior."

Veronica looked down at the ground, but felt Lily's frighteningly real fingers gently cup her chin and pull her face upwards again a second later, "I was a _horrible_ person to do those things Ronnie. And I'm sorry – but," the mischievous glint in Lily's eyes returned and made Veronica smile briefly, "enough about that, 'cause I really would rather talk about something else."

"What Lily?" Veronica sighed.

A moment later, she almost dropped her jaw on the ground when Lily bluntly stated, "I've known this since like forever Veronica, and I gotta tell ya, Sweetie. I just knew that at some point, you and Logan were gonna end up together."

Veronica arched a skeptical eyebrow, which made Lily burst out into laughter once more before she said, "I did, really! I loved Logan I can't deny that and I know for sure he loved me right back, but," Lily added softly, "every once in a while I remember catching him looking at you in a way I've never seen him look at me."

Veronica smiled uncomfortably and then said with growing confusion, "Please tell me you're going somewhere with this?"

In response Lily put her arm over Veronica's shoulder, her tone filled with mock sternness, "I'm in fact trying to tell you that Logan and you are destined to be together, Oh Ye Of Little Faith."

Veronica scoffed awkwardly and looked away from Lily's never faulting stare and muttered, "If the time's so short, why are you spending it on that subject? Couldn't you just give me next week's lottery numbers instead?"

The look Lily sent her made Veronica cringe internally and she sighed again.

After a brief moment of reprimanding silence, Lily lifted a finger towards Veronica and stated, "I don't think you quite understand what a privilege this little encounter is, Mars." The Kane girl straightened up and demanded, "Just listen to me and stop messing around. What I gotta say is important. And I say that you have to learn the whole trust thing again. I'm not asking you to be gullible and naïve like when I was around – you are so not a pink dress kinda girl anymore…Well, you never were in the first place, which I kept telling you over and over and…"

Veronica interjected quickly, "The clock's ticking Lily, right?"

Lily smiled sheepishly and got back on track, "Anyway, just _trust_ me on this; if you don't bang a few holes in that heavy armor of yours, life's gonna be extremely sad – not to mention sexless, which is way worse if you ask me."

Veronica rolled her eyes teasingly after that last sentence, but then suddenly flinched violently as cries that sounded like her father and Logan reached her again.

_Oh God please!_

Lily put her hands on Veronicas face, forcing her back to the present, and softly said, "If you don't see me again after this, 'cause you're totally happy and stuff…Just remember that I truly love you Veronica Mars and I demand that you stop feeling guilty about Logan or even over the whole Donut mess. I slept with a murderer, so don't sweat it..." Lily smiled sadly and stroked Veronica's cheek with her thumb as she continued, "There's some big picture in all of this - I just haven't quite found it yet. But in the meantime I'm gonna live on in your heart." Lily hesitated and to Veronica's surprise the spitfire that was Lily Kane slowly got tears in her eyes as she whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry that I don't get to grow old and ugly with you –Well, old at least, I could _never_ be ugly..."

A sharp burning pain suddenly erupted all over Veronica's body. She gasped at the unpleasant sensation and looked desperately at Lily, who just smiled sadly and whispered with a kiss on her temple, "I'll be around when you least expect it Mars - just remember my advice, ok? Not many get a second chance like this..."

Gasping for air through her rapidly growing pain, Veronica held out her shaking hand and Lily took it firmly and gave it a tender kiss in the palm and then she was no more…

The pain intensified and Veronica screamed in agony in the abandoned quad of Neptune high.

**0o0o0**

At the same time as Veronica was fighting death, Logan and Keith screamed out their sorrow and both desperately tried to blow life back into Veronica's petite body as they waited for the paramedics to arrive.

It felt like a lifetime for both men, but in reality it didn't take more than ten minutes. When the help arrived, both Logan and Keith were covered in Veronica's lifeblood. Keith quickly went into the ambulance with trembling limbs and tearstains down his pale face. In the middle of the numerous people, policemen and curious onlookers, Logan was standing immobile numbly overlooking the chaotic crime scene.

Wallace stared after the gurney where Veronica was lying uncharacteristically still. _This can't be happening;_ he thought slowly. He felt something warm slide down his face and he reached up and touched it and then looked down at his hand in wonder _. Tears? Why am I crying? All of this is just a dream? A nightmare…_ Wallace thought confused – his mind was so shocked at the events that he could hardly fathom the last hour's events.

Jackie turned away from a paramedic, who was examining Hector's wound and noticed her husband's condition. A second later, she walked into his arms and comforted him without a word and after an intense embrace, Jackie gently pulled him out to their car. "Let's follow Veronica to the hospital," she explained, when Wallace looked dazedly down at her. He nodded and a few minutes later the Fennel's were on their way to see if their friend would survive the night.

Next to Hector, another paramedic was tending to Weevil, who had broken another couple of ribs during his fight with one of the Fitzpatricks. Weevil sad frozen in his place and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Logan Echolls. The man looked trapped inside his private pain.

Logan stood with his hands flat down at his sides and for the first time since Weevil had known him, Logan looked as though he had completely given up. Weevil sighed and eventually had to look away when Logan's eyes briefly met his in his personal quest for answers. The intense feelings in those eyes were heartbreaking and for the time ever, Weevil knew without a shadow of a doubt that Logan Echolls truly loved Veronica Mars. _I've never seen him so…empty, not even when Lily died,_ the former gang leader realized.

 _Veronica_ …Weevil just couldn't wrap his head around it. _Dead?_ _No, life can't be this cruel – if she dies..._

"Yo man, are you okay?" Hectors exhausted voice brought Weevil back from his dark thoughts and he looked over at his old friend, "Don't worry about me dog, how are you holding up?"

Hector tried to smile, but failed miserably, he looked almost afraid to look into Weevil's eyes as he quietly said, "I know you cared for her - just let it out man."

Weevil caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. _I look awful_. He was very pale and a couple of bloodstains from Hector's wound were on his face, but it was the eyes that gave away Weevil's pain more than anything else. They were dark and filled with unshed tears. "I gotta go to the hospital," he stated after a moment of silence, "Sheriff Mars don't need to be alone right now," and then Weevil got up and walked outside to his bike and began his journey to the hospital – completely ignoring his broken ribs in the process. _She would do the same for me…_

Mac was sobbing quietly in Dick's arms and for once Dick looked as serious as his surroundings. "What is going on here – this isn't how…I mean…" Mac couldn't even finish her sentence as she cried so hard.

Dick stroked her dark hair soothingly and slowly said, "I'm gonna take us to the hospital and maybe we'll hear some good news. It won't do us any good to stand around here." Dick kissed Mac on the top of her head and then straightened up, "Go to car and wait for me. I'll be right there, I promise."

Mac followed her boyfriend's gaze over at Logan and nodded. As always she understood his intentions before he had to explain anything. She quickly left the crowded room and prayed for her friend's survival the entire way.

 _This will kill him,_ the knowledge forced its way into Dick's mind. The blond male fought against the thoughts of a possible future without Veronica Mars and began making his way over to his best friend. Dick sighed as he got closer to Logan.

Initially Logan had screamed, roared, begged and cried out his agony, but now there was nothing left in him. The dead look in his hazelbrown eyes scared Dick more than he'd even admit to himself. He cleared his throat, placed his hand on Logan's shoulder and tried to reach his broken friend. "Logan, we're all going to the hospital. Come on man."

Logan looked down at his still bloody hands as he responded emotionlessly, "For what? She's already gone...There was no pulse when they took off with her."

Suddenly, Dick didn't have any words – he had suffered his own losses before, but nothing like this. "I don't know how to help you," Dick slowly said, "Beaver was always the best at these kind of things…at least when you look away from the whole killing people thing…" Awkwardly Dick released Logan's shoulder and looked down.

Suddenly Duncan showed up out of nowhere and firmly said, "Go on Dick. We'll be right there." Dick nodded - more than a little relieved. _Duncan can get through to Logan – he's the only one of us, who can really understand Logan's feelings right now._

Duncan waited until Dick had left the conference room before he approached Logan with caution. Their friendship had been through a lot these last few days and he really didn't know what to say. _But I gotta make sure he's not gonna do something stupid…_

"Logan…" Duncan finally began, but Logan simply turned away from him. Inside Duncan almost felt like he was slowly dying in his grief and he knew that the thought of losing Veronica was also killing Logan. "Let's go to her, man," he tried again – feeling his hopes dwindle with every passing second. Then to his complete surprise, Logan suddenly turned around like a robot - completely unaware of his surroundings. Duncan gently grabbed hold of Logan's limb arm and led him out to the parking lot and planted a still silent Logan in the passenger's seat.

When they arrived at the hospital, Duncan still had to lead Logan up to the waiting room. _I hope he's not gonna turn into a robot like I did once,_ Duncan thought sadly. Then he stopped as he realized that Logan had stopped beside him. "What's wrong Logan?"

To Duncan's befuddlement, Logan had gotten a glimpse of life in his eyes and he turned towards Duncan and stated calmly, "You have to call Veronica's housekeeper." Duncan frowned - a bit confused, but in the next second he gasped in shock when Logan's added, "She has to tell my daughter about her mother's situation."

It didn't take Duncan long to do Logan's bidding and as he finished his phone call, feeling extremely dumbfounded, Duncan noticed that Logan had retracted back into his numbness. Duncan easily recognized the blank look. _After all I spent a lot of time like that as a teenager_ , he thought wryly with a sigh.

Meanwhile in the waiting room; Veronica's friends desperately tried to keep their hopes up. Keith had told them upon arrival that Veronica had been miraculously brought back to life in the ambulance and was now undergoing severe surgery to save her life.

The moment Duncan entered the waiting room his eyes landed on yet another mummy and his eyes filled up with tears. Keith was sitting alone in a corner – like Logan, he too was still smeared in his daughter's blood. The other people present didn't dare to interrupt his enormous grief. Duncan was no different and he quickly averted his eyes from the broken Sheriff and placed Logan next to himself in a chair and then turned to hear the latest news from a trembling Mac.

A minute later, Logan abruptly got to his feet and walked over to Keith. Standing in front of the terrified father, Logan said with a hoarse voice, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her. She got hurt because of me...I'm sorry."

Keith finally looked up from the floor and saw, and recognized, the devastating hurt in Logan's eyes. "No Logan," Keith began quietly, "Veronica always does what she can to help. She would've done the same whether you'd been there or not. Don't take the blame for this."

Hearing the forgiveness everyone but Logan knew he didn't need, Logan slowly slid down on his knees with his blood covered hands in his lap. Keith could feel his own feelings in the younger man and after a short pause he bent forward and pulled Logan into an embrace. The two men cried silently and their private moment wasn't interrupted by any of the others in the room.

Unnoticed Madison arrived with Mandy and a few others from the class and they all sat down without a word – waiting for their savior to pull through.

**0o0o0**

Hour after hour passed by and, without even talking about it, Duncan and Wallace took hold of the grieving men and led them to the nearest restroom where they silently helped them wash away the dried blood. When they all returned to the waiting room, Keith and Logan sat back down next to each other – once again completely immobile.

Suddenly, the door was opened with a loud bang that resonated through the hallway and an enormous elderly woman walked in. Big fat tears were dripping from her face. In her bulging arms, she held a small thin body.

" _How_ is she? _Where_ is she? Don't gawp like stupid fish and _answer_ me!" The woman roared at the large group of horrorstruck waiting people.

Wallace bravely tried to answer her barking questions. "She…as far as we know she's still alive…"

When the sound of a child voice was heard, Logan forced himself to race his head. A small and very beautiful girl with big brown eyes and shiny blond hair struggled fiercely to get out of the woman's arms, "Let me go Nanny! I want Mommy! _Mommy_!" The girl shrieked, she looked desperate and confused by all the staring people and the strange place. Usually she was only at hospitals when she was sick and her mommy was _always_ by her side.

Without really knowing how, Logan suddenly stood with his daughter in his arms for the first time in both their lives. Lynn might only be a very little and very scared girl; smart and cute as any other, but as soon as the unknown man had lifted her into his chest, she just knew he was a part of her, because she felt completely safe. She placed her small head on his broad shoulder.

"Will _you_ find Mommy?" she whispered in his ear and Logan inhaled Lynn's special toddler scent before he answered with so much emotion it brought tears to everyone's eyes, "I'll help you with anything you want Sugarplums."

Keith bit his lips so hard he could taste blood. Besides the eyes it was like looking at his baby girl. _She's so beautiful_ ; he thought and swallowed the child with his eyes. He longed to take her in his arms, but he knew without question that she was safer with her father than anyone else at that moment. _I'll have plenty of time to spoil her rotten_ ; Keith promised himself and leaned back. _And I_ _ **will**_ _have Veronica by my side scolding me for doing it!_

**0o0o0**

Three excruciatingly long hours later, a middle-aged doctor finally entered the tense room. _I hate waiting rooms,_ the stressed doctor thought as he prepared to tell his news, _especially full ones like this._

Keith and the others had jumped up as soon as the doctor arrived. Logan still had Lynn in his arms; determined that she'd never leave his arms again. She seemed to know it too, because she was sleeping safely.

The doctor cleared his throat and began. "It was a long and difficult procedure. We had to open her chest and repair some internal damages, the bullet thankfully missed her heart and she is in excellent shape, so I don't see why we can't be cautiously optimistic at this point. She did however stay dead for quite some time and we'll have to monitor her closely before we can be sure her brain wasn't affected. She's resting now."

All the people in the small room sighed loudly with tremendous relief and Keith actually smiled. "Can we see her?" He asked and indicated with a nod that he meant the entire crowd.

The doctor smiled in return and answered the commonly asked question, "Sadly only relatives are allowed in. The rest will have to wait for visiting hours tomorrow."

Keith immediately left the room desperate to see his child alive. And then he returned a moment later, when he realized Logan wasn't with him. "Are you coming? The father of my only grandchild does have the right to call himself family you know."

Hearing that, Logan sighed heavily – unaware that he'd been holding his breath - and followed the very relieved father into Veronica's room.

Veronica looked smaller than ever in the white sheets and hooked up to all those monitors. _And so young_ , Logan thought with a fast beating heart at the sight of the woman he loved. He quickly looked over at the monitor that showed her heartbeat and smiled. _She really is alive…_

In the meantime, Keith reached the bed and bent down to kiss Veronica's forehead gently. He whispered something in her ear Logan couldn't hear; a promise to never let her out of his sight again. Then Keith got up and took the still sleeping Lynn from Logan's arms and stated, "She'll be okay now and I know you've probably got a lot to say to her, so I'll come back later." The Sheriff looked over at Veronica's still frame one more time and then left the room.

Logan was finally alone with the love of his life. He walked over to the bed and carefully slid down next to her. He took a deep breath. "I've got a lot of things to tell you," he said softly and for the next fifteen minutes, Logan told Veronica about all his love for her, his regrets of the past and his hopes for the future.

Suddenly, Veronica stirred. Logan froze as she opened her eyes very slowly and licked her dried lips. Then he smirked his signature smirk when she mumbled teasingly, "Damn Logan, you're a sentimental chap - Just because a girl gets shot every now and again."

 _Never again if I can help it_ , Logan swore to himself. Then he smiled again and gently kissed her forehead as Keith before him had done and told Veronica without hesitation, "Sentimental or not, you're never gonna get rid of me ever again. That's a promise."

Veronica smiled with so much love in her eyes that Logan almost couldn't stand it. Instead he kissed the tip of her nose oblivious to Veronica's thought to herself, _I'm gonna hold you to that promise Echolls, you just watch me._

**0o0o0**

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened - Next up is the epilogue and I hope it lives up to the expectations :D   
> Until Next Time!


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we've reached the ending and I'd like to thank all the commenters of this story – be it the one time commenters or the ones who've stuck by me through it all. You all rock! Please Rock harder by commenting One Last Time;) 
> 
> Next up, I'm gonna need your input. For my next importated work, which one would you prefer: An AU wherein V is raised by her CIA uncle, unknowingly having been separated from her twin at birth and now, as a teen she returns to Neptune?   
> OR  
> The Fab four gets into an accident preseries and things change because of it (take note that this one has a different POV each chapter and is filled with uber angst before things change). 
> 
> I'm in two minds, but am leaning a bit toward one of these choices more than the other...Your input could change my decision :D
> 
> Now, enjoy and thanks for sticking with me!

**Epilogue**

_Five years later, at Neptune High School's ten year reunion._

The music pored loudly out of the speakers, glitter and tons of balloons hung all around the first-class ballroom the reunion organizers had rented for the evening. _And I'll bet they're still a bit too fond of that tulle,_ Veronica Mars thought with a smile, _will they never learn?_

Veronica had just entered the building alone and she noticed that the ballroom doors were already wide open. She lifted her head and tried to catch a closer glimpse of the room. She smiled a moment later at the expected sight of fabric and silently got in line to receive her nametag.

A few yards in front of her, an ordinary table stood at the exact same place as five years earlier. And to Veronica's amused delight, Mandy was once again the key organizer of the event. Veronica's eyes widened in surprise though, when she saw Kylie the lesbian cheerleader walk casually up to Mandy to say something, and then, with no hesitation what so ever, Mandy gave her a loving peck on the lips as though they had done so for a long time. _I do love it when I'm right_ , Veronica thought to herself smugly and moved forward in the line.

"Veronica!"

Mandy's brown and green eyes lit up with a familiar glimpse of pure idolization at the sight of Veronica. Impossibly, it seemed as if said idolization had only gotten bigger since their last meeting. The blonde swallowed a sigh and smiled uncomfortably, _like I said; some things never change_. Mandy walked around the table and unceremoniously pushed people out of her way as she made her way over to Veronica.

"Hi Veronica," she said again and continued before Veronica could do anything else but nod in greeting, "So I'm stoked that you showed up again – I mean the last reunion didn't exactly bode well for you and all."Veronica's smiled and Mandy looked surprised down at the smaller woman. _She looks happier than I've ever seen he_ r, the brunette decided – just as Veronica quietly replied.

"I wouldn't say that. A few good things did happen at the last reunion."

Mandy smiled and was about to engage Veronica in a _very_ detailed description of her dog's latest birth as though she hadn't sent Veronica several pictures and stories over e-mails. Fortunately for Veronica's peace of mind, Kylie read the desperation on her face and quickly came to her rescue. The former teenaged P.I. smiled widely as she watched the former cheerleader fawn all over the former geek.

 _And speaking of fawning over someone_ , Veronica thought to herself, _I better go look for_ my _certain someone._ A minute later, Veronica had gotten her nametag without further distractions and was entering the ballroom.

"Yoyoyo elephant on the loose! Everybody run for cover!"

Veronica slowly put her hands behind her aching back for support and literally waddled over to Dick Casablancas and yelled in mock anger - just as Dick's wife, Mac hit him on the head with a coaster, "Shut up Dick or I'll show you how elephants react to insults! It ain't pretty Blondie."

Mac smiled in delight at the usual banter between the love of her life and her best friend. _At least they're past the I-think-You-Suck-stage by now_. Then she tried to get up from her chair to greet said best friend and failed miserably. Mac looked at her husband of a mere two days with a raised eyebrow as she stated sarcastically, "Well, I'm ever so pleased that the sight of other women makes you forget your manners hubby..."

Dick laughed a booming laugh and winked at Veronica before lending a helping hand to the eight and a half months pregnant Mac.

The two women tried to hug each other, but their matching big bellies didn't quite want to cooperate with that idea. After a few tries, Veronica sighed in defeat and decided, "Well, we'll do it after the babies are born, deal?" Mac nodded in agreement and the next minute, both of them sat back down with a hard thump.

Veronica immediately looked around the room – scanning its occupants closely. "Where's everybody?" she yelled over the loud music, "Don't tell me that the Dickmeister finally arrived first at the scene for once?" Veronica looked teasingly over at Dick, who shook his head and answered with a grin.

"Hey! I'm a new man Ronnie. I'm married to an exceptional woman and am about to enter the world of fatherhood; gotta keep maturing and all that shit," he added with another childish wink.

Mac rolled her eyes with a smile and ruffled his blonde hair saying, "Wow Dick, what an achievement, Honey. We've been married for the grand total of two days, I'm proud of you, really I am!"

Dick laughed again and shook his head at their teasing, got up, his handsome face plastered dramatically with a fake pout, "Gotta go find me some testosterone or I'll lose my mind." His twinkling blue eyes turned soft as he bent forward and kissed Mac briefly on the lips, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Veronica smiled inadvertently at their obvious love _. If anyone had told me this would happen back in high school I might just have had them committed…_

Mac had just begun talking about how much she loved being married and of how long it would be before Veronica finally took the plunge herself, when she was interrupted by Jackie's loud shriek of joy. The pretty black woman looked as stylish as ever as she bent down to hug her two very pregnant friends and pet them on their big bellies.

By her side was Wallace and he looked down at the stranded Veronica and said while laughing, "V., does the words; beached whale mean anything to you?"

Veronica tilted her head and lifted a finger in warning, "Be careful Wallace. You'll only get _one_ of those. I'm gonna pop one of these days and then I'm gonna get ya for all the insults and the refusal to get me ice cream when I call you two in morning!"

Wallace smiled and shook his head, "Well, I'll remember that. Which reminds me, tell me again why you didn't demand an ice cream run from your other half?"

Veronica smirked and planted her arms on her belly as she replied sheepishly, "Well, at that point in time, he was already out getting me some lasagna from Dad's personal stock…"

Wallace laughed at the oh-so-Veronicaish-answer and sat down with Jackie on his lap to listen to Mac's shameless bragging about her husband.

The Fennel's had now been married for six years and they were still going strong. Of course the old classmates, who didn't know them as well as Veronica did, eyed the famous NBA player closely, trying to decide if the tabloids were right about them splitting up due to infidelity, and what not. Veronica didn't care about the tabloids one bit. The Fennel's loved each other and that was that!

Veronica got distracted from her musings, when she felt a hard kick from her soon to be born son and she quickly hid a painful expression behind a fake yawn.

"What's that about V, going down so soon? Age really doesn't become you."

Weevil's deep voice whispered in her ear and Veronica looked up at her old friend and now employee. "Hey - whoever gave you permission to leave the office today Mr. Navarro?"

Weevil smiled widely and sat down in front of his boss, "Well, you see, my boss is this little petite and _very_ hormonal woman and she ain't working tonight, so I thought I might close up the P.I. bis' a bit early today."

Veronica smiled teasingly and stated, "Your boss sounds like a big softy. I'll tell her to sharpen up in the future." The two long time friends smiled once more at each other and Veronica felt a huge lump of love for her badass friend.

After their last reunion and Veronica's subsequent hospitalization due to his mistakes, Weevil had finally taken the last crucial step away from a life of crime and, thanks to Keith Mars and some of Veronica's called in favors around town, he had finally studied to be a P.I. himself _._

 _And a very good one too,_ Weevil thought and took a sip of his beer. _Carm would be proud of me, I just know it._

After Veronica's near death experience, she had been offered a desk job at the Agency, which she promptly declined. Soon after she'd moved back to Neptune and then she had bought Mars investigations from her dad and now she ran it together with Weevil. _Well, not so much at the moment though,_ Veronica thought, _due to my present state as a beached whale, as Wallace so gently put it._

Veronica sighed – she really missed her work, but before she could ponder about the subject any longer, she was pulled back to reality by Mac whispering a silent, "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Veronica mouthed to Mac, who in return smiled casually and continued her conversation with Jackie and Wallace.

 _Wallace looks tired_ , Veronica thought as her eyes landed on her best friend. _But who can blame him though? After Mac and Dick's splendid grandeur of a wedding, he's been forced to stay at our parents place and it ain't exactly quiet at the moment_ , Veronica smiled fondly at the memory of Keith and Alicia's 2-year-old little son, Cliff, who was just as much of a talker as his name brother Cliff McCormack.

Veronica's smile increased as the memory of the night Keith and Alicia finally announced their engagement flew into her mind – an announcement that both Wallace and Veronica had known would come even before they did themselves. Finally, Wallace and Veronica was family and it was only cemented by the birth of their baby brother.

Another hard kick blew Veronica back to her surroundings with a start. She gasped a bit and quickly tried to hide it again by reaching out for a nearby soda. A long sunburned arm reached over her shoulder, grabbed the can and gave it to her, before she even finished her movement.

"Hey. I've been looking for you, mister."

Veronica's sky blue eyes lit up with her deep feelings for the man standing behind her. "Hey, what can a man do when Dick pulls you over to the bar? He might be having second thoughts." Logan added in mock seriousness and looked teasingly over at Mac to gauge her reaction. Then his expression slowly changed to worry as he noticed the pouring sweat on Mac's pale face. Veronica skillfully changed the subject by grabbing Logan's big hand and asking if he'd seen Madison yet.

Logan looked down at his long time girlfriend and answered – completely forgetting Mac's odd behavior – as Veronica had intended. "No, but D.K. says she's fooling around the Caribbean with husband number three, so we're not gonna see her tonight."

Veronica didn't feel that old twinge of hate that she used to feel whenever Madison's name came up. After the shooting and jail incident five years earlier, the two women held an unspoken truce. They might never be close friends, but they were on Christmas card basis. _And that's way better than I could ever have hoped for_ , Veronica thought with an internal smile.

In the next minute, Veronica flinched again as she felt yet another sharp pain in her abdomen and by the look of Mac, she was undergoing the same experience.

"When you speak of the Devil-" Logan's mocking voice thankfully distracted Veronica for a bit and she looked up to see Duncan walk up to Logan and punch him boyishly in the chest with a laugh.

"Don't you know already that I came so I could be closer to _you._ "

The two men were as close as they'd ever been. After their fight and Veronica's accident, they had somehow rebooted their relationship and Veronica knew that they weren't even that close during the Fab. Four's Golden Age.

Duncan still carried a small torch for Veronica, but only as the memory of her being his first love. No, Duncan had shocked the community, and his parents once again by starting to date Lizzie Manning of all people – his daughter's aunt.

Lizzie's wild side had made Duncan more relaxed and carefree. He finally loved his life to the fullest. _And it was about time as Lily would say,_ Veronica thought to herself.

As her pain continued to increase, Veronica turned her attention to her favorite distraction, her lover. Logan was still a very handsome man and in Veronica's eyes he was one of those men, who only improved with age. _He could totally be a movie star,_ she reasoned, _if it wasn't for the fact that he's a much better writer than an actor…_ Veronica smiled and eyed Logan closely again. His face was happier than ever and it obvious to anyone looking that he was a very happy man.

Some of Logan's old followers from High School didn't quite recognize him anymore. His former "psychotic" self had completely evaporated and it was clear as day that the reason for his change was the little blonde, whom he once used to torment every chance he got _. Life is weird sometimes._

But more than anything, Veronica _loved_ how Logan instantly loved Lynn. The moment that Veronica had been released from the hospital, Logan had undergone the test and thankfully Logan's bone marrow had been a perfect match for his daughter and after some very hard months where both Lynn and Veronica was in and out of the hospital, the little girl was finally healthy.

 _Almost too healthy sometimes_ , the mother thought with a cringe as another stab of pain echoed through her small body. _Her and little Lily keep landing the both of them in trouble whenever they aren't being thoroughly watched…_

Veronica clenched her fists and drew in a deep breath in the next moment. Logan heard it and looked down closely at her. Veronica's pale sweaty face gave him a sneaking suspicion. Her clenched fists and jaw another, but what finally convinced the soon to be father of his loved ones labor was the fact that Clemmons and Mandy announced that dinner was ready to be served and Veronica didn't look up in eager anticipation and armed with two plates and puppy eyes.

"Oh no," Logan mumbled horrified as the truth hit him like a sledgehammer, "It's not happening now - not _now,_ is it?" He asked with an almost desperate look in his eyes. In return Veronica mumbled something very _not_ appropriate and Logan blushed a bit.

Suddenly, Logan's horrified expression turned simply comical when he realized that Mac was panting rather heavily too. He jumped up from his seat and his eyes frantically scanned the room until they settled on their target.

"DICK!"

"What dude? Don't distract me; I'm trying to fetch food for my woman! She'll kill me if I don't get at least five choices."

" _DICK_!"

"DUDE!?"

"DICK!"

" _HOLY CRAP_!"

Veronica almost threw a giggle fit as she and Mac calmly observed how Dick paled just as fast as Logan had done before him. Finally it dawned on the blond and Dick dropped his plates on Caitlin Ford's expensive shoes without noticing and quickly ran towards his wife - looking like Clemmons had just offered him a teaching position.

Wallace, Jackie, Weevil and Duncan now also realized what was happening and they hurried towards the doors in a group, making way for the two panicked men, who was carrying their still laughing women to their cars.

The remaining people of the reunion stared after the tightly knotted clique and began to laugh and cheer when they heard Veronica yell loudly, "Logan! Relax, _I'm_ the one in labor here! Your part is over!"

**0o0o0**

**THE END** …

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't update last night as I usually do, but yesterday sucked for me. I basically got fired from my job because my boss thinks that I've started working too early after my accident and that my pain management levels, while incredibly commendable, are insane possibly dangerous for my future health...Sigh, she kept trying to push me to get a shrink even though I have no desire for one. I don't feel like talking to one as a preventative measure when I don't feel any mental problems from the accident and don't want to rock the boat so to speak...So, yeah feeling a wee bit depressed today... Hope this story while old was liked by my newer readers and that the oldies just liked the opportunity to do a reread :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Cover) Veronica Meets Her Past by maipigen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781492) by [AlinaSorokina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina)




End file.
